


Two Spies in The Same Suit

by charlottefrey



Series: Hartwin trash [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Harry Hart Lives, Badass Women, Explosions, International Kingsman, Killing people, M/M, Many Kingsman Branches, Many is from Headcanons of mine, Terrorism, The Queen appears, lot's of dead people, second generation of chips, underground organisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart lives and is brought back by the American Kingsman Steel. The woman stays in Great Britain as a threat is placed against the Royal Family. A second generation of chips has been made and those who carry them survived the V-Day massacre. In an attempt to bring the rest of Valentine's force down, year-old traditions are reanimated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arise Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a finished work. If you have any suggestions or want to know about one of the characters/scenes a little more, simply comment and i will add them when the story is completely posted.  
> There are many OC's in this fic, so i hope neither of them is taking 'screen time' from the original characters. If you don't like alternative story building and added content, it would be best not to read this fic.  
> All Artwork i am using are credited and i have the permission of the artists.  
> There won't be smut (or at least no Hartwin-in-bed-action) If you want, just request it <3  
> Lastly i thank combefaerie for her lovely help as my beta and best internet friend. 
> 
> Have fun <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel, an American Kingsman, returns to the British HQ with a fully healed Harry Hart.

**I**

**Arise Alive**

 

   “Fuck!” The first thing audible after Valentine had left the crime spot, is a woman swearing. “Fucking hell, he killed Galahad!” The slamming of a car door is followed by fast heels on the ground mixed with the mismatched clanking of a cane on the ground was next. “Shit, shit, shit. Fuck a cactus.” A long legged woman kneels by Galahad’s side. “Oh FUCK!” Her long, red hair hangs over her shoulder. She sets the cane down and bends over Galahad’s body. “Copper get you fucking lazy fat ass over here and safe this bloody man!”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Merlin sighed as he stood behind Arthurs chair. The other Kingsman were discussing and he felt a headache coming along.

   “Please.” Only Eggsy, the new Galahad was quiet. “I beg you to consider the idea and we will meet in two day’s time.” As the others disconnected, Lancelot looked over to Merlin. Her brown eyes were sunken and she looked tired and sad, just as Galahad did.

   “You two…is there something wrong.” Merlin asked, as he flicked through the files.

   “Harry.” Galahad’s voice is rough and tired.

   “I know.” Stopping with what he was doing, Merlin looked up. “But we have to continue. It’s our job.”

   “Yes.” Lancelot and Galahad both rose and bowed. But before they were able to reach the door, it burst open. A redhead in a fine green suit stood there, her eyes ablaze.

   “Merlin.” She said, her voice sharp. As she walked over, she leaned heavily on a cane. “I got news for you.” Merlin arched his eyebrow.

   “That would be?” The woman looked at the two other agents. “You can trust them, Steel.” Merlin assured her.

   “Fine.” Steel brushed her long hair out of her face. “Galahad is alive.” Galahad’s mouth dropped open and Lancelot lifted on hand to her mouth.

   “Wait, Harry Hart is alive?” Merlin asked, a mixture of hope and uncertainty in his voice.

   “Yes, is there someone else with the codename ‘Galahad’?”

   “Actually yes. He’s standing in front of you.” The woman’s eyebrows rose, as she turned to Galahad.

   “Nice to meet you Galahad. I am Steel, from the American branch of Kingsman.” She took her cane into her left hand and shook his.

   “This is Lancelot.” Merlin introduced the other woman in the room.

   “Pleasure.” Lancelot watched Galahad’s face as she stepped back after shaking Steel’s hand.

   “Where has he been?” Merlin asked, leading the three out of the room.

   “In the American HQ. We thought it best to keep him somewhere safe and unknown.” Steel was despite her cane fairly fast on foot.

   “Why haven’t you told us earlier?” The bald man asked, looking sharply at Steel.

   “Fuck’s sake, Merlin!” The woman stopped abruptly. “We didn’t knew, what happened, if he woke. He was more likely to be potato mash than human!” She exhaled. “All we did was hope and I did not want you to hope too. You know, what Harry meant to me, as well as I know what he means to you.” Merlin nodded, face calm, though his eyes got a bit wet.

   “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” He begun, but Steel interrupted him.

   “Keep calm, Mr Manners.” Steel joked. “It wasn’t as if I was in love with.” Galahad and Lancelot watched the exchange of the older agents without a word. Though Galahad had flinched after what Steel had said. And Steel had noticed.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

Eggsy sat with Steel in a small room under the Kingsman HQ. Chairs and couches were standing around and a halfway decent coffee machine stood in the corner. They both waited for either Merlin or Roxy to come and tell them about Harry.

   “Have you known Harry?” He asked the question burning on his tongue. Steel’s head jerked up. She had read in a book.

   “Yes.” She said calmly. “Harry was like a substitute father to me. He encouraged me to find my own way of fighting. Without him, I wouldn’t have become the person I am today.” Steel watched Eggsy’s expression.

   “Oh okay.” The woman leaned forward in her seat, smiling at the young man.

   “Galahad.” She smiled. “I trust, that Harry meant much to you too.” In that moment Roxy entered, her calm exterior giving away nothing.

   “Merlin wants to speak to you, Steel.” The woman nodded and left. Eggsy looked at his best friend. “You look terrible.” She said bluntly.

   “I know.” Eggsy slouched in the chair. “It’s just…” He rubbed his hand over his head, mussing his hair while doing so.

   “I understand Eggsy.” Roxy sat down across from him, in Steel’s seat. “You love Harry and then he dies and later he comes back to live and I guess this is all too fucked up.” Roxy poured both a glass of whiskey, though Eggsy only stared at it.

   “I…I don’t…”

   “Don’t you fucking deny that!” Roxy pointed at him and grinned. She pulled off her glasses and rolled her glass in her hand. “I am not blind.” Then she downed the glass.

   “Okay.” Eggsy let his head fall back. “I love Harry. He’s just…” Searching for the proper word, Eggsy trailed off. He closed his eyes.

   “Don’t bother. I understand you already.” Roxy stretched her long legs out. “You should go and see him.” Eggsy looked at her. She had an understanding smile on her features.

   “I don’t yet dare, you know.”

   “He doesn’t look that bad.” Roxy joked gently. “And he asked were you where.” Eggsy looked at her like a beaten puppy. He opened his mouth, but Roxy nodded. “Take your time.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Two weeks. Harry was in the HQ since two weeks and Eggsy still hadn’t dared to go to him.

   “Galahad.” Merlin sat and Eggsy flinched, like he always did, when he was called by his codename. Harry’s name. “I have news for you. Harry is now Arthur. He wants you to go to him. It’s the room he was in after the Professor-incident.” Eggsy nodded. As he walked through the white corridors of the HQ, he thought about what to tell Harry when he saw him.

How would he look? What would he say? Eggsy shook his head. Trying to get a grip of himself, he turned the last corner and stood in front of the door, unsure if he should knock or simply enter the way he always did. But it would be rude, highly rude. But…Oh fuck it. Eggsy opened the door and barged in. He pulled off his glasses as he did.

   “Eggsy, you should knock.” Harry sat in his bed, reading glasses on the tip of his nose and a news paper in his hands. “Haven’t I taught you at least that much?”

   “Oh fuck it.” He replied. And then he launched himself on Harry to hug him.

   “Watch out, young man.” Harry said and laughed. From the door, Eggsy hadn’t seen the small scar on the man’s face, but now he noticed it.

   “I’m sorry. I’m just happy.”

   “And you are allowed to be that.” Harry smiled as the young man stood again and smoothed down his suit. It looked a lot like one of Harry’s favourites. Both looked at each other for a second.

   “How… how did you survive?” Eggsy asked the most urgent question in his mind.

   “Oh yes.” Harry sighed and put his glasses off. Packing them away with his news paper he sighed. “I was lucky that Steel was there. She was sort of my partner for some years. We worked on several missions together and she is one of the strongest Kingsman I know.”

“Valentine shot me, but he is, let’s say a bad shot at his best days. He missed my brain and shot a piece of my skull off. I blanked out immediately and the connection was cut off because of that. Steel was around, I had contacted her without Arthur knowing. Copper was around too, her partner. If it hadn’t been for them, I would have died from blood loss.”

“Now I haven’t even lost an eye, which is fortunate and my face isn’t as ugly as I expected it to be. Trust that American’s are good at plastic surgery.” Harry laughed and Eggsy fell in too. “Steel told me, that for the first few days, she worried for me and did not dare to contact the HQ. Only after she was sure I wouldn’t be ‘potato mash’ as she puts it, she went here with me.” Eggsy nodded.

   “Steel said, that there was an American branch of Kingsman.” Nodding Harry sat up and folded his hands in his lab.

   “Yes.” He said and cleared his throat. “There is an Italian, a French, a German, a Spanish and a Canadian, along with some other smaller ones. We are wide spread Eggsy.” The smile on Harry face was a bit pained and he flinched.

   “Do you feel alright?” The younger asked, leaning forward.

   “Yes, don’t worry Eggsy.” Harry said with a smile. “I am fine, the painkillers are simply wearing off.” The young man was on his feet and walked over to the small table. He took a bottle of pills and poured a glass of water.

   “Here.” He handed both over to Harry, who smiled. Their fingers brushed and Eggsy looked away, as Harry sat up properly. The older man exhaled.

   “Eggsy. I know it had to be a shock for you to hear that I am dead.” The younger man in suit stiffened. Furrowing his eyebrow, Harry put the glass aside. “Eggsy?” He asked, his voice more serious.

   “I saw it.” Eggsy whispered, his voice dead in the small room. Exhaling, Harry flopped back on the headrest of his bed.

   “Shit.” He muttered under his breath.

   “I ain’t afraid of you, if that’s what you mean. It was just…a shock for me. Your transmission ended an’ all. It was…” Eggsy exhaled shivering after his voice cracked. The older Kingsman sat in his bed, helpless.

   “I’m sorry.” He said quietly after a while. “Really, I should have been more careful.” Eggsy stood up and walked to the door.

   “Please Harry, ain’t no one was able to see that. I only wanted to make sure you actually returned.” There was a hint in Eggsy’s voice that ran cold down Harry’s back, but he couldn’t see the younger’s face, so he only opened his mouth. But the other man already had started to speak.

   “’m sorry Harry, you should sleep.” Then Eggsy was out of the room. Harry cursed very ungentlemanly.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Eggsy, where’s your mind.” Steel, leaning on her cane, shot him a sharp look. She had taken over the sniper training for Eggsy and Roxy while Merlin discussed things with Harry. He was yet to be officially named Arthur, but everyone seemed to agree on him in this position.

   “I’m sorry miss.” Steel’s cane tip hit his chest.

   “Stop ‘miss’-ing me boy. You get your mind on the matter or I will make you run over the fucking Kingsman property. Twice.” The wicked gleam in her reddish-brown eyes was threatening.

   “Yes Sir.” Roxy by his side snorted. But the woman lowered her cane only and smirked.

   “Get back to train.” She merely said. Copper entered behind her and both exchanged a few words. Then the other agent was out again. Eggsy and Roxy exchanged a glance but resumed her training.

   “You both do it quite okay, but you should remember one thing.” Steel walked over after the training was over. “If you are out there with a sniper rifle, you got no such thing as a perfect spot. You got to be able to shoot at any spot.” She leaned her cane against the wall and walked over to stall two, where Roxy had shot. Lifting the rifle with one arm, the woman aimed, bringing the other as far to the tip as possible. Her legs were spread and she leaned forward. The bullet whizzed through the air and the target shook at the other end.

   “Sick.” Eggsy said. Steel returned to her cool posture, straightening her black suit and smiled at him.

   “Hope you didn’t mean my ass.” She said.

   “No, I ain’t into that.” Eggsy said, still somewhat startled. The woman smirked and went to retrieve her cane.

   “Come on, clean up and then come to dinner.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

When the three Kingsman entered the small dining room, Harry sat there, hair combed back and in his red robe. Around him, papers were shattered.

   “Evening.” Steel said as she stopped by her seat. Eggsy and Roxy followed suit.

   “Evening.” Harry said. “You can sit. Merlin won’t be here. He’s talking to Percival about his new mission.” The three sat and dinner was served.

   “Harry you little idiot.” Steel said affectionately, when she saw what was on her plate.

   “I know what you like.” The old spy said with a smug smile. “After all you did three years ago.” Rolling her eyes, Steel picked up one shrimp.

   “I still can’t crack it in my mouth.” The man laughed and the two younger spies exchanged a glance.

   “We should stop with our little personal joke.” Harry said. “It’s highly rude to do so.”

   “That’s an insider in new English.” Steel was focused on her food, but grinned and winked at Harry.

   “May…Don’t teach me new tricks on my old days.”

   “Your names May?” Eggsy asked, finally picking up his cutlery too.

   “It ain’t Steel that’s for sure.” May retorted quickly. “Not many know, so keep your mouths shut eh?” She looked at them over the brim of her black glasses.

   “Yes ma’am.” Roxy and Eggsy said in unison.

   “Good.” The woman smiled. “Anyway, what about the others. Have they finally got their minds cleared on the matter?”

   “What matter?” The other three stared at Eggsy. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

   “The matter, whether Harry will be Arthur or not.” Steel said calmly, turning her attention back on Harry.

   “Actually yes. I am Arthur now, though I will go on missions and such. I am not made for sitting around, even now I can’t sit still.” Harry said calmly.

   “I’m looking forward to it.” The smile on Steel’s faces was bright and there was a twinkle in her eyes. “Oh, and Arthur, can I take Galahad and Lancelot on a trip?”

   “What sort of trip?” Harry looked at her sharply and with intensity.

   “A road trip.” Steel’s smile was borderline dangerous.

 “If you bring them back in one, I am fine with it.” The sigh that escaped Harry’s lips made the two younger spies giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steel (May) American Kingsman – woman  
> Weapon of choice: Cane, AI AS50 (sniper rifle)  
> Dog: Captain Morgan (died)  
> Partner: Copper  
> Field: Mission Control and Executive Mission  
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	2. Mission Hartwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is taking Eggsy and Roxy on a small road trip, when Harry asks Eggsy about what he felt during the church-rage. Then Merlin, Roxy and May have dinner and plan behind the two lovesick idiots's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find i hilarious how my one shots get a shitload of attention and this is like forgotten....well i hope there will be some people reading this i put so much work into it...  
> But thanks to those who commented/gave kudos!

**II**

**Mission Hartwin**

 

   “That’s gonna be so fun.” Steel said as she led the two young ones through the large halls under Kingsman manor. Arthur was on com as was Merlin.

   “Please. Don’t kill them.” Arthur said sharply. “And return the cars the way they are.”

   “Who say’s we’ll take cars.”

   “Steel.” Merlin’s voice was nearly as sharp as Arthurs. But the woman only laughed. Then she pushed a few buttons and a door slid open. Behind it, rows and rows of luxury cars were lined along with several motorbikes. Lancelot and Galahad stared at Steel as she purred.

   “Oh yes.” She licked her lips. “Pick a toy kids.” Steadily she walked over, where Copper waited for her. He handed her a silver helmet and some motor biking gear. Then he nodded towards Galahad and Lancelot, before he left.

   “It’s so hard to pick out just one.” Lancelot said as she walked by Galahad’s side.

   “We can come back tomorrow.” Shouting over, Steel pulled on leather pants under her black pencil skirt. She zipped the skirt open and threw it over a chair before she walked over to them.

   “Really, you ain’t joking?” Galahad leaned against an A4 Sport.

   “Sure.” Lancelot stared at her and then copied her grin. She ran off and soon a motor was roaring through the garage. “Seems like she found something. What about you?” Looking at Galahad, the young man shrugged.

   “Don’t know.”

   “Personally I suggest the 911 Porsche over there.” Arthur said casually. “My favourite.” Glancing over, Galahad spotted a silver Porsche 911, sleek and elegant.

   “Too posh.” Was the only reply.

   “Then what about the Jaguar over there. More your type I guess.” Walking to the suggested car Galahad frowned.

   “Arthur, that colour is hideous.”

   “Todays youth!” Arthur grumbled. “Then take the [Audi](http://indianautosblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Audi-A4-Sport-Edition.jpg) you leaned against before, that thing accelerates like nothing I ever drove before.” As Galahad returned to the car, he spotted Steel on her bike and Lancelot leaning against a Bugatti.

   “What’s that kind o’ shit.” Galahad asked, as he stopped by their side, leaning out of the window.

   “Galahad, this is a [Bugatti Veyron Sport](http://static.pagenstecher.de/uploads/b/b1/b13/b131/Veyron-Super-Sport-Blue-Carbon-1original.jpg).” Steel said. “One of the most luxurious cars ever built.”

   “An’ the most ugliest.” Galahad shot back. Rolling her eyes, steel pulled her bike up. “What about that?”

   “[Moto Guzzi V7 Classic](http://www.tourenfahrer.de/fileadmin/_migrated/pics/V7-Classic.jpg).” Steel stated. “And now let’s hit the road. Merlin’s backing you and Arthur you.” The engine of the bike roared loudly. Steel shut her helmet. “Let’s go!” She shouted, laughing.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy never had that fun with a car before, not even when he had stolen the car from Dean’s idiot. He heard Harry over the com laughing. Both enjoyed this beyond anything. Music rolled out of the expensive Bose-speaker clear as shit.

   “Thanks for suggesting this car.” Eggsy said, as he took a sharp turn. His heart beat harder in his chest. It was as if Harry sat next to him.

 “I would love to sit next to you.”

   “Maybe next time?” Eggsy suggested before he could stop himself from doing so.

   “We’ll see.” Harry sounded more serious now than before. But Eggsy was high on endorphins, so he turned the music louder and laughed. “What are we listening to anyway?”

   “Hypnotic from Vanic X Zella Day.” Eggsy read. “It’s some 8tracks playlist Roxy send me.” He shrugged. Harry stayed silent. “Have you a problem with it? I can look for something else.”

   “No, leave it.” There was an odd hint to Harry’s voice, but it could also be the com not working properly. “Eggsy, it might not be best to talk now, but I wanted to ask you, if you are afraid of me.”

   “Afraid?” The young man frowned in confusion. “Why should I be afraid of you?”

   “Because of Kentucky. What I did in the church, killing those innocent.” Eggsy huffed a breath out and stopped by the roadside.

   “Harry, you listen now okay? I might not like seeing you killing people, but these folks weren’t innocent. They preached hate. I agree for the moment I was shocked and terrified, but…” He trailed off. “I mean…Gosh, this ain’t easy.” The other side of the com was still silent. “Yeh know Harry, that I worried for yeh.” Eggsy fell into his accent as he continued. “I ne’er expected to see anything’ like it.”

   “You worried for me?”

   “’course I did you dump idiot. There was a church of mad people and they were all killin’ each other with fucking bibles. An’ yeh promised to return, so I thought yeh were going into something really bad, which yeh did.”

   “But now he’s back and you miss a beautiful view. Eggsy get your bloody ass up here.” May cut in.

   “Did you listen to us?” Eggsy asked, his street accent gone in a blink.

   “Only the last part of it and now get moving you fool.” The motor howled as the young man drove up. Roxy leaned against her Bugatti and May stood by her side. Both talked in low voices.

   “Hey.” Eggsy said. May nodded over to him and the young man walked slowly over, only to find Roxy and May grinning mischievously and both stopped talking.

   “Hey Eggsy.” Roxy said, her eyes hooded and a wicked gleam in her orbs. “How was your boyfriend-talk.”

   “Boyfriend?” Her friend spat, in his ear Harry’s huff of anger. “What kinda bullshit are yeh talkin’ ’bout?” He shouted and Roxy giggled. Eggsy felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away. May visibly cringed and bit her lower lip. “What have yeh told her?”

   “Nothing, nothing.” May giggled and shook her head.

 

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Roxy cooked, while May sat on the bar, her long legs crossed.

   “You think we will be able to get the two together?” Merlin, who had just entered, looked up from his clipboard. The three had met in Merlin’s flat in Kingsman manor.

   “Sure. I mean it won’t be so hard.” May rolled her eyes and popped a tomato in her mouth.

   “Eggsy is easy to read, I am not so sure about Harry though.” Smiling at Roxy’s statement, Merlin put his clipboard down.

   “Harry is hard for someone that doesn’t know him. But in fact he is more than an open book to me than Eggsy.”

   “I’ve been thinking about another road trip. You with Roxy and Harry with Eggsy.” Merlin arched his eyebrow. “I will stay here and check for safety okay?”

   “You sure about that approach?” Roxy asked, preparing the scrambled eggs on three plates. “I mean won’t they think something is going on?”

   “Harry would, but I guess he’s too eager to get out of here, if it’s only a few hours.” May said, picking up her plate. “We’ll have to find a good excuse and all that.” But Merlin shook his head.

   “It’s no use. To bring them together we have to find another, completely unexpected way. So neither suspects something. The one thing we can’t afford in this mission is that they grow apart even more.”

   “Merlin, you are fully aware, that this is no mission?” May asked, jokingly nudging Merlin with her hand.

   “Best if we approach it that way.” The retort was sharp and May sighed.

 “I guess it doesn’t really help that Harry is Arthur now. He being so important to us, so it will be hard to send him on a mission.” Roxy watched the older spies faces.

   “You see the point is, that Harry has done most of Chester Kings work before he died. He was no good Kingsman in the end. He got lazy. Harry is fully capable of protecting himself, especially if he has someone like Eggsy by his side. I’ve seen the videos from V-Day, he is really good.” May took a sip. “The point it to find a mission easy and yet complicated. So they’ll have a bit of free time, but not too much, you get it?” The woman leaned back and looked at Merlin.

   “I will look, what I can find. The queen has requested extra security guards and in Sweden we have also the princess…though that would be no good idea. Eggsy had a…” Merlin cleared his throat. “…certain meeting with her.” May made big eyes.

   “Holy fucking cow.” She said and the laughed. “But I have to admit in those clothes, one must want him.” The smile was pure smugness.

   “Stay on the matter, May.” Merlin said sternly.

   “Okay.” The young woman put her cutlery down. “We will look for potential save missions and go to Harry to talk about them. I think his recovery is going well, isn’t it?” Roxy looked at Merlin and the man nodded.

   “Yes, he seems to be a by far better than I expected him to be.”

   “Then it’s settled, isn’t it?” May asked and smiled over her glass. “Cheers to our wicked plan.” The clink of glasses was loud in the empty flat.

   “We should find a proper name for it.” Roxy said after they had finished eating.

   “Mission Hartwin?” May suggested and the other two laughed. “Hey! It’s better than anything you might have come up with.”

   “I think’s its quite good, isn’t it Roxy?” Merlin said. Roxy nodded eagerly.

   “Fine then. Mission Hartwin is go!”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Why are you so smug May?” Harry asked, when the woman entered the room.

   “Pray why you think I am smug?”

   “The grin.” May laughed lightly.

   “Come on, I can be happy can’t I?” She brushed her long hair back. “We’ve gotten a plea for help by the Queen. The MI5 doesn’t seem to be able to protect her that much anymore. They lost many of their men to V-Day. We thought it would be good for you to get into the business with that.”

   “’We’?” Harry asked as he put his glasses on.

   “Merlin and me.” The woman shrugged. “Eggsy will go with you, just to he sees the other side of our business.” Harry arched his eyebrow, his face giving away how suspicious he was.

   “Well, if it’s already settled I can’t do anything about it.” Sighing the spy stood up. “When are we leaving?”

   “Tomorrow about 12 o’clock. Queen awaits you at 13 o’clock. And be in time okay?” May winked at him, before she left the room.

   “Twat.” He said in the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	3. Court-Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry are on their way to meet the Queen to work out the details while Roxy and May are sent on a small mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since the last chapter, people have been cheering me up, so thank you!  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter! There's a little dirty stuff in it XD

**III**

**Court-Casual**

 

Eggsy and Harry sat in a Kingsman cap as they drove to Buckingham Palace. They would be let in through a back door. Both wore their best suits and Eggsy fumbled with his tie, hand shivering.

   “Do you need help?” Harry asked, as he watched his former student struggle.

   “Yes, that would be really nice.” The younger apparently tired his best to give a good impression. Gently Harry leaned over and tied the cravat into a simple Windsor.

   “Hasn’t Merlin taught you to do it?” Harry asked, as he sat leaned back into his seat.

   “Yes, but it’s the bloody Queen I’m gonna meet.” Eggsy stopped himself. “Sorry Harry I didn’t mean to swear.” But the older only smiled.

   “I understand you, I was quite the same, when I met her.”

   “You met the queen?” Eggsy shot up. “Fucking hell.”

   “Eggsy!” Harry gave him a stern look. “Don’t overdo it okay? And yes I met her and she is a very nice lady. But behave as best as you can.”

   “Yes.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Arthur and Galahad your Majesty.” The footman announced as the two men entered. Both bowed until they heard the Queen approach.

   “You can sit down.” She said gently. Following suit, Galahad sat across Arthur on a couch, crossing his legs like his former mentor. “It’s nice to meet you, Galahad. I have only heard good about you.” The Queen smiled at the young man.

   “The pleasure is all mine.” Was the practised reply, though the blush was obvious on his face.

   “Guinevere.” Arthur said calmly. “You requested protection.”

   “Yes I did indeed.” The Queen sighed. “My heirs are not as safe as I want them to be. I worry for all of them, so I told them to remain in the palace. You will be responsible for our security. After the last information I received I heard Merlin was quite far with his micro cameras and coms.”

   “You suggest that they are suited with them?” The Queen nodded. “I will immediately speak to Merlin when we have returned to the HQ.”

   “Oh an Arthur, may I remind you, that you two would be required to be around them 24/7?” The older man sighed, forehead in creases.

   “That would mean we would have to go on balls and banquets I guess.” Galahad gave him a look, that reflected his unwillingness to go to such events. “We’d have to manage that.” Arthur gave the younger man a look. He returned to the Queen. “If you please Guinevere.” The woman nodded, a smile on her face.

   “I will talk to our steward about the rooms and tomorrow at 12 you are able to move in.” She rose and both followed suit. “Until then.” Arthur and Galahad bowed low and the Queen left the room. Soon Galahad spoke.

   “I ain’t going to balls.” Arthur shot him a look.

   “You will and you must.” Then he walked out of the room and Galahad had to follow, knowing that his boss wouldn’t allow him to stay away.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Steel walked with Lancelot through the large railway station, watching the men turn around a corner.

   “We should run.” The young woman whispered.

   “Too much attention.” Steel hissed back. “We walk fast. Come on.” Gripping Lancelot’s arm the woman set off, her cane and heels clicking on the floor loudly. They made their way through the mass of people.

   “Look like you are fighting.” Merlin’s voice came over com.

   “Get your ass up!” Steel sneered as they turned a corner, keeping visual on the two men.

   “I ain’t me, that’s so fucking slow!” The other woman retorted sharply, getting a look from Steel.

   “Shut the fuck up, that’s all your fault.” Was the hissed reply.

   “Oh yes?” Lancelot huffed. “Weren’t you the one that said we’d make it?”

   “Come one girls, you can do better.” Merlin’s amused voice was a bit muffled. “They are getting away without you.” Steel and Lancelot continued their acted quarrel until they were in the subway. “They are down the way and there’s no one. Run!” Steel broke into a fast sprint, her can in her hand.

   “Not so fast.” Lancelot ran after her, not able to keep up properly. She was surprised about the speed the woman set.

   “Attack at Steel’s command.” The man on the com seemed to be watching the security cameras as the two women rounded the last corner. Steel twisted her cane and pulled a rapier out of it, burying it in the back of one of the men, who howled with pain until the woman shot a dart out of her watch. When she whipped around, Roxy had already knocked the other man out.

   “Nice.” The American said and smiled, cleaning her weapon.

   “That thing seems handy.” Lancelot motioned to the cane. “Can you teach me?”

   “Sure thing.” Steel returned the rapier to it’s sheath.

  “Stop chatting and get them in the next door to you left. I will tell you where to go from there okay?” Merlin grumbled.

   “How do we carry them?” Lancelot asked.

   “Hasn’t Merlin showed you?” Steel pulled one of the man’s arms up and bent over, one arm between his legs, lifting his limp body over her shoulder. “Like that.” Quickly Lancelot followed her instructions and they were on the other side of the door before someone came down the way.

   “Follow the tunnel and turn at the third turn left. This will lead you to a door locked with the code 3967. It’s a direct passage to the Kingsman manor.”

   “We have to walk there?” Steel complained.

   “You’ll manage.” Was the only reply.

   “Fuck you too.” The woman muttered and Lancelot laughed. “Let’s go.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “These men are Valentines extra force. Or at least part of it.” Merlin said as he leaned back in his chair. The two men were locked in a chamber with a two-way mirror.

   “That man ain’t shitting around.” Eggsy said, walking over the mirror. “How did they survive?”

   “Good question. No idea.” Harry sighed at that.

   “We have to find out, if there are more like that or if they are the only ones. And how they survived. We cannot risk another V-Day.” There were still uproars and revolutions all over the globe.

   “We have to question them.” May tapped her foot lazily on the ground her foot, Copper by her side.

   “I could call some of the other…”

   “No. This is British business no American.” Harry said with certainty. “We will manage on our own is that clear.”

  “Yes Arthur.” Copper replied, a bit pale.

   “Point is, that we have to get out hands on their information. It is vital for us that they survive.”

   “Says the woman that stabbed one o’ ‘em.” Eggsy said with a smug smile.

   “Little one, you might be Galahad and Arthur’s right hand, but I will show you how good I am in stabbing people, if you continue.” May hissed.

   “Sorry.” She was about to say something but was interrupted.

   “No May, you stay quiet!” Harry said sharply. “Both of you acted without thinking. Keep peace. We will find a way to get the information we want somehow. Until then I will be only available in the most distressing situations. Merlin, you will take over until then.”

   “Yes.”

   “Copper you are to return to America and sort out the things over there. Report to me daily.”

   “Yes.” The man bowed.

   “Steel. Stay here and teach Lancelot more of your techniques. She’ll need it. I will continue to teach Galahad.” The woman nodded sharply and Lancelot’s face brightened. “Galahad. We have to go.” Eggsy smiled at Roxy.

   “See ya and much fun.” May clapped his back and winked.

   “Don’t bother the Queen too much.” The bald man smiled sarcastically, before he got a look from Harry and fell silent.

   “Let’s go then.” The old spy left the room with Eggsy on his heel like a well-trained puppy.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “You said casual.” Eggsy said as he gave Harry a once over. The blue satin jacket fitted to the blue-black tartan pants. The young spy wore jeans and a T-Shirt.

   “Court-casual. And there’s one like this in your wardrobe too.” Harry said with a pained expression. “We have dinner with the queen no less.”

   “Don’t shit yourself.” Eggsy said as he went to the wardrobe, pulling his shirt off as he did so. Changing into a deep red satin jacket with black pants and a white shirt, the young man touched the soft fabric of the jacket more than once.

   “Your hair.” Harry said impatiently, glancing down at his watch.

   “Calm you tits.” While Eggsy got his hair in order, the older spy groaned in frustration. “I’m ready.”

   “And we are nearly too late. Come on.” Harry strode through the long corridors to the Queen’s private dining room.

   “Good evening.” The Queen sat in a chair by the window. She stood up and turned at the bowing men.

   “Evening.” Harry smiled at her.

   “Good Evening.” The younger spy looked at the Queen with wide eyes. She wore, just as Harry more casual clothing than usual.

   “Please sit.” Footmen entered the room and brought dinner as the three sat down. “I hope you appreciate, that I planned a light dinner.” The Queen smiled while the other two merely nodded.

   “Your Majesty, there is a hair on your shoulder.” Eggsy blurted out. “I’m sorry, I…”

   “Oh, no. Thank you my dear. And call me Guinevere while we are alone.”

   “Guinevere…” Eggsy’s eyes wandered to Harry and the older man sighed.

   “You know the King Arthur Tale?”

   “Aye.”

   “Guinevere was the King’s wife…” Eggsy made wide eyes. “therefore Her Majesty is called that and no it’s not because of whatever you think it is.” Harry ended fairly sharply and Eggsy blushed.

   “Galahad, you must understand that I was trained by Kingsman. As were my son and my grandsons. It is the Royal Family’s usual procedure. We learn to defend ourselves during the training. The title Guinevere is, just like the crown, inherited. My son will be the next Guinevere.” The Queen explained calmly, then she smiled brightly.

   “Okay, thank you your…Guinevere.” Harry sighed on his side of the table, before he picked along with the Queen his cutlery.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The evening passed fairly pleasant and Harry found that Eggsy was quite good at charming people, not only the Queen, but also himself.

   “You behave well, apart from the slight faux pas during dinner.” The two entered their shared room. “We will talk to Merlin tomorrow, apparently he set up everything ready for us to use.” The large screen by one side of the room was dark as well as the keyboards in front of it.

   “Aye.” Eggsy was visibly exhausted, but he smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.” Harry laughed gently.

   “Go to sleep.” As the young man went into the bathroom, Harry called Merlin to give him clearance and waited for the daily report from Copper. Eggsy left the bathroom, yawning quite loudly, Harry turned and watched how the man fell on the bed and rolled up under the covers.

Copper told him, that the flight had been problematic, the American military very cautious with letting someone into the country. Furthermore the situation there had gotten worse, radical groups killing each other and the entire infrastructure destroyed. Copper told him about the other country, which had apparently a stronger police force and the few revolutions in Europe, mainly France. Apart from that, everything seemed to get stable again.

Emergency governments had taken over and stabilized the situation. Elections were to be held in the next few weeks and until then one had to pray to all gods existing that everything went down smoothly. Then Copper mentioned the church. Harry tensed up and apparently the other man noticed that, because he excused himself and promised to call tomorrow.

After preparing for bed, Harry turned his glasses offline and laid down beside Eggsy. The boy had taken up very less space, mumbling to himself gently as he slept. Harry smiled softly and rolled up too, relaxing against the soft pillow and the sleek duvet

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

There was no reason whatsoever why he was so hot. Eggsy opened one eye, then the other. In front of him was a solid, silk clad chest. It took him quite a while until his mind processed this and he jerked back. Harry Hart slept on his side, his face more relaxed than ever and his hair a mess. He had his arms around Eggsy and even their legs were intervened.

The young spy gently slid away from the older man and shuddered. Partly because the situation was so embarrassing and partly because the silk of the sheets was freaking cold against his naked chest. Eventually he rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. He stood under the warm water stream, when he suddenly felt his cock waking up. Like an alarm that when off twenty minutes after the emergency, Eggsy watched how his penis slowly rose to it’s glory.

   “Fuckin’ hell.” The young man rolled his eyes and steadied one hand against the wall. He gasped when he first touched himself and closed his eyes. The rhythm was slow and he built it up eventually. Suddenly it was like Harry’s hand was on his cock and his breath on his shoulder.

Involuntarily, Eggsy whimpered and gasped. Imaginary Harry stood behind him and jacked him off while he mumbled filthy things into Eggsy’s ear, calling him a little rent boy and a dirty whore. Eventually the young man came and he had to stuff his hand into his mouth not to shout Harry’s name a loud. Instead it was a muffled groan. He stopped, afraid that Harry might enter the bathroom, but after a few minutes, nothing happened, so Eggsy finished his shower and went to dry himself off.

   “Next time don’t let the water run so long.” Harry told him, when he left the bathroom.

   “I ain’t got that kind of fancy shower at home. I can at least enjoy it as long as it lasts.” Eggsy retorted nearly as sharp as Harry. He turned to the wardrobe, hoping Harry wouldn’t see the furious blush over his cheeks, but the other man was already closing the door of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	4. Lets Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy trains with May a little, Harry teaches Eggsy how to dance and Guinevere surprises everyone with an inconvenient decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After yesterday was such a disaster (had a car accident but nothing serious happened just some damage on both cars due to my own stupidity) i got my results of my finals back today! And it's like really good (better than expected) and i am damn happy now.  
> Have fun with this chapter!

**IV**

**Let’s dance**

 

Roxy stumbled back, panting hard. Merlin smirked at her from across the room.

   “I told you she wouldn’t be easy to beat.” The woman across Roxy smiled gently. Despite the ragged scar over her right knee she moved fast and with grace.

   “It think I can’t take more.” May stood up properly.

   “Fine.” She said simply. Unlike Merlin she stopped when her student didn’t feel right or unsure. Merlin called that ‘mothering’ but May had shot him a look and the man had fallen silent.

   “Where did you get that scar?” Roxy asked, while the two women hung their training swords away.

   “That was really to the beginning of my career. I was shot, right through the knee.” May frowned at the memory of it. “It was actually the first time ever I screamed in pain. It hurt like a bitch and I think a friend of mine, Silver, still has problems hearing on his left ear, because I was so loud.” Roxy’s eyes were wide. “I recovered, went through rehab and all that shit. Tedious and afterwards I still couldn’t walk properly.” There was anger on her smooth features and Roxy regretted that she had asked.

   “Sorry…I didn’t mean…”

   “Oh no, don’t apologize. Through that I met Harry. Back then, that was about 8 years” At that she paused and muttered _Damn I am old_ , which cause Roxy to laugh. “I went to Britain, because believe it or not, I helped Merlin with something. Back then he had still hair.” May winked and led Roxy into the shower room. “Eventually I met Harry and we both were a bit odd and we became friends. To the last Christmas I stayed here, he gifted me a cane with a hidden blade.” May lifted the black and silver thing up and twirled it expertly.

   “That’s quite a story.” Roxy said, for the lack of something else.

   “One day you’ll be able to tell hundreds of stories like that.” May mumbled, sounding nostalgic. “Anyway, we need to shower.” Ushering the young woman into the shower, both laughing lightly.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   ”I ain’t understand, why I should learn how to dance.” Eggsy complained as the soft notes filled his and Harry’s room. The older spy gave him a very stern look.

   “Because we need to blend in and it won’t kill you, will it?” Harry rose, his shirt crisp against he blackness of his pants. “After all it’s just waltz.” The look he got from Eggsy was saying the other had a different opinion on the matter.

   “I don’t want to…” There was no way to continue the sentence, when Harry pulled Eggsy flush against his chest.

   “Shut up. Put your hand on my shoulder.” The strong hand on Eggsy’s waist was nothing but distracting.

   “I showed you the basics, but to understand you need to be lead first. It’s always handy to know both steps. Also, it’s easier to concentrate on the music and the rhythm.” Eggsy grabbed Harry’s shoulder and immediately whished he hadn’t. The muscles rippling under his palm were just as distracting as the hand on his waist.

   “I still don’t think I want to learn it.”

   “It doesn’t matter if you want it, you must learn it.” Harry said sharply and began to move Eggsy. At first the younger man stiffened against him, but after a huff from Harry he relaxed. The proximity was nearly comforting and his feet slowly found the steps on their own.

   “The basic step works good don’t they?” Harry smiled down on Eggsy.

   “Basic?” Eggsy said shrill. “You ain’t saying there’s more.”

   “Much more. But I will teach you only left and right turn. Later then Vienne Waltz.” The older man chuckled at Eggsy’s face. “You look terrified.”

   “I am.” Eggsy hadn’t noticed, that they were still dancing.

   “I will turn you, gently. Just relax.” Slowly the older man pushed Eggsy, turning him as he did. Stumbling, the other looked down on his feet. “Eggsy am I this ugly with my scar that you won’t look into my face?” Teased Harry and the younger blushed, but looked back up. The music continued gently as the two turned slowly in the empty space between bed, table and wardrobe. Eggsy calmed down visible and soon his feet were as light as his head and he followed Harry’s lead perfectly. Then the older stopped.

   “What?” Eggsy asked as the warmth of Harry’s hand was gone.

   “Now you will have to lead me.”

   “But I can’t”

   “Shush! You can, stop whining.” Harry said sternly. Grumbling the younger man put his hand on Harry’s waist. The shirt fabric was cool, but warmed from both body’s warmth.

   “Okay.” Eggsy took Harry’s right into his left and sighed. “I need to step forward.”

   “Yes. Take you time.” Was the gentle reply as Harry set his hand gently on Eggsy’s shoulder. The shivering exhale was making Harry smile. Then Eggsy timidly stepped forward, pushing Harry with him. The soft response of his partner made Eggsy stop.

   “You…”

   “When you are lead Eggsy at a dance, you relax and trust the one that’s leading you. You instinctly did the right thing when I lead you. Come on, try again.” Eggsy swallowed and started again. Soon he led Harry in the basic step to the music and smiled like a winner.

   “That ain’t hard.” He said and Harry chuckled.

   “Let’s try the turn.” Eggsy stumbled over his feet and into his dancing partner.

   “Sorry, sorry.”

   “Peace, it’s not hard.” The younger man sighed and after a few basic steps, he turned, just a little every step, but he turned nonetheless. He beamed at Harry.

   “It’s working.” He said, resembling a happy puppy.

   “Yes.” Harry said with a broad smile. “You are natural.” The laugh he earned startled him a bit, but he merely chuckled after the shock wore off. After a while, Eggsy dared to turn more and they danced in perfect harmony and both enjoyed themselves.

 

Have some dancing Hartwin which inspired me to write this [XX](http://rollingcattemptation.tumblr.com/post/116189175641/dancing-hartwin)  

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

After dancing practice, Galahad and Arthur were called to Guinevere.

   “Arthur. Galahad.” She said, when the two men entered the room. Sunshine illuminated the expensive wallpapers and the old furniture.

   “Guinevere.” Both greeted.

   “I have called you, because I plan a ball in the near future. We have to show the world, that we have to go on and continue our lives no matter what aftermath we had with V-Day. I plan to invite actors, musicians, politicians and this sort of people. We are about to put the guest list together.”

   “And we are to supervise the security team.” Arthur asked as he looked at Guinevere with intense gaze.

   “You two shall be at the ball as a last resort. I take it that Merlin is very well capable to bug the palace just in case. Cameras need to be put up and the guards need to be prepared thoroughly.”

   “This will be a lot to do.” Galahad pointed out and got two stares. “Sorry…”

   “Don’t apologize Galahad.” Guinevere said gently and stood up from her desk and walked over to him. “I not only do this because I want to hold a ball. It would be also a great chance of any Valentine-supporters to attack my life and my family.”

   “Guinevere, this is something…”

   “I plan to do and it will be done.” The woman interrupted Arthur and spoke with loud, strong voice. Arthur bowed.

   “Yes.”

   “Also I am very well capable to protect myself as are the rest of the Royal Family. Begin with the preparations.”

   “Guinevere, I suggest Steel to train the guards. She is one of the most able Kingsman we can get our hands on at the moment. Percival is busy in Scotland and Merlin will take care of the cameras and bugs.”

   “Steel shall do that, yes. But I desire to speak to them before they start working.” Arthur nodded.

   “We will go and start to prepare.” The two men left the room. Hissing as he walked through the corridor, Arthur stormed off.

   “Is everything alright?” Galahad asked.

   “No it isn’t.” The older man hissed as they took a corner. “Guinevere’s idea might be the end of British Royalty.”

   “That’s shite.” Galahad said, both entering their room. “I thought, that maybe Lancelot could help too.”

   “Lancelot will switch between Merlin and Steel.” Arthur said, as he sat down and called Merlin. The face of the spy filled one screen, the other was occupied with Steel and Lancelot.

   “Hello Arthur.” Merlin said calmly. 

   “Merlin, I need you to bug the palace and build coms for the Royal Family. This is urgent. Steel you will train the Royal Guards, I will inform you further, when I have talked to Guinevere. Lastly Lancelot. You will be working with both Steel and Merlin. Try to learn something.”

   “Why all this work?” Steel asked the most urgent question.

   “Guinevere decided to give a ball. When I don’t know yet, but I will tell you as soon as I know.” Merlin sighed and rubbed his face.

   “I should go to work right away, shouldn’t I?”

   “I guess.” Arthur replied and sighed himself. “We should be able to handle the situation. I and Galahad will stay in the palace and supervise the preparations and all.” The three on screen nodded. “Fine. Tomorrow I will debrief you again.”

   “Until then.” Merlin said and smiled, ending the call.

   “Galahad, your dancing lessons won’t end, most certainly not.” The exaggerated huff Arthur got in reply made him smile.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Damn my life.” Merlin swore as he fumbled with the new coms. The metal pins were pretty to look at and freaking hard to make. Roxy hovering over his shoulder was no help either.

   “Do I make you uncomfortable?” The young woman asked.

   “A bit.” Merlin pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed. He resumed his work on the third pin. “Hand me the golden wire.” As the woman complied, Merlin waited patiently. May popped in over his glasses.

   “How is it going Alchemist?”

   “I hope the guards are any good, because then we actually have hope to get the Royal Family through this.” The low laughter is reply was making him smile. Roxy apparently hear Steel too, because she grinned.

   “I’m having fun over here.” May said, apparently walking somewhere. “The men are good and after I established my superiority they were even nicer.”

   “How many did you beat up?”

   “Only two.” May replied lightly. “But there are three more I am eyeing. Or rather they eye me and I don’t want that.” Shaking his head, Merlin continued to work on the pin.

   “When can I come?” Roxy asked, sounding like a child, though Merlin knew she only acted it.

   “Ask Harry, I have no idea how long he makes you stay around the Alchemist.” The light reply was woven with supressed laughter.

   “It’s not like I am a bad influence on her.”

   “I wouldn’t be so sure about that Merlin dear.” Huffing the man continued his work, trying to ignore the muffled laughter from Roxy.

   “I did not mean to be rude.” Roxy said, smiling at Merlin. “But I have no idea what we are doing here.”

   “And don’t try to explain, she won’t understand.”

   “Are you still here?” Merlin said sharply, now getting pissed by the second.

   “Sorry, I’m off.” Then there was silence over the com.

  “Is she gone?”

   “Yes.” The man sighed and continued to work on the pin.

   “Can you explain to me what we are doing here?” Roxy eventually asked. “’Cause just for the record I want to know what it is.”

   “Okay. You know our glasses? There’s a camera on the bridge and two coms on each side, one behind the ear and the other at the front. That’s how we communicate. I am trying to put this in one thing.” He pointed at the pin.

   “Okay and why don’t you try to make the pin bigger?”

   “If I would do that, it would draw more attention than actually wanted and that would be anything but good.” Roxy nodded slowly.

   “Okay.” She seemed to think. “Why don’t we make buttons?”

   “Don’t work that well. Mostly it’s more work to get them water resistant. Also easy to rip off.” They continued to work in silence, until Merlin sighed and leaned back.

   “We’ll do the rest tomorrow. Harry has said yesterday, he does not know when the ball’s held, but the invitations need to be send out and all the other stuff arranged, so I think we can take a bit time off.” The two spies left the Tech Room and walked slowly through the empty corridors.

   “Shooting range?” Roxy asked, when they came closer to the room.

   “Don’t think you can beat me.” Was the only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	5. Iron Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more dancing and plotting behind other people's back...

**V**

**Iron fist**

 

Eggsy slept longer than usual. He woke to Harry Hart sitting in nothing but PJ-pants on the table, going through several documents at once, mumbling to himself as he did so. Sleepily, Eggsy watched the back muscles of his boss shift and listen to the low voice. He smiled to himself and rolled around, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

   “You are up?” Harry asked and turned. The front was even more delightful than the back. Eggsy hummed in reply and stretched lazily.

   “I don’t want to stand up.” He whispered like a child against the silk of the pillow case.

   “No breakfast in bed. Never ever I would allow that.” Eggsy mewled, but Harry stayed hard. “Get up and we can have breakfast. After a long and relaxing shower, Eggsy left the bathroom and dressed in a deep grey suit and a white shirt. His mother had gotten him a lilac silk tie, bought by the first money she had made at her new job.

   “You look good.” Harry said, when he looked up from his tablet. He wore a blue pinstripe suit and his usual tie.

   “Can we go, I am starving.” Eggsy replied, trying his best not to blush.

   “Come on. Guinevere is waiting for us.” The two walked through the long corridors, Eggsy’s mind slowly building a map in his mind, as he spent more and more time here. Breakfast passed without a work from Eggsy. Harry and the Queen were talking about many things, the security and actually when the ball was to be held. After suffering through this, Harry forced Eggsy to learn Cha-Cha-Cha. The dance was faster than waltz and Eggsy had his problems.

   “I don’t know, why you can be so calm during waltz, even when you have to turn left and the be so clumsy during this one.” Eggsy sighed.

   “You haven’t even showed me, you made me lead right away.” The younger man complained.

   “Jezus.” Harry put his hand on Eggsy’s waist and the other complied in putting his left on Harry’s shoulder. Gently the older started to dance. Soon their feet moved in perfect unison and Eggsy relaxed with every step. When Harry lifted his hand, the younger turned under it and immediately fell back into Harry’s steady rhythm afterwards.

   “See, that’s better.” Eggsy said, smiling up to Harry and the older sighed.

   “Yes. I grant you this. Let’s try the other figures I showed you.” The two moved through the room, following the music and both smiled.

   “Okay, let’s try the other way round.” Made reckless by his success, Eggsy put one of his strong arms around Harry’s waist, pulling the other man against himself. The fire-red blush on the younger’s cheeks was making Harry smile.

   “Don’t be so overly excited.” The older man winked. Eggsy wanted to die in that moment.

   “Sorry.” He mumbled and stepped a bit back. Then he inhaled and started to move Harry around. As ever the older followed his motions and the embarrassment washed off a bit. When he lifted his arm, Harry turned and Eggsy had to keep himself from chuckling. The older man looked to odd, with his serious face, turning like a ballet dancer.

   “Any thing the matter?” Harry asked, noticing something.

   “Nothing.” Eggsy was able to say without blushing or laughing.

 

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “You rule them with an iron fist, don’t you?” Lancelot asked, when she and Steel walked around the training guards.

   “Yeah.” Steel smiled, enjoying her position of power obviously.

   “Remind me never to piss you off.” The younger woman nudged her.

   “You shouldn’t piss off any Kingsman for that matter. We are all well trained and unless that Kingsman has a soft spot for you, then it’s never a good idea.”

   “Like Harry has for Eggsy.”

   “What’s between Harry and Eggsy’s something completely different. Their relationship, if I can use that term, is rather based on strong homoerotic attraction. And neither of them knows and they are both pinning.”

   “Homoerotic?” Lancelot laughed. “I don’t think, that there’s a proper word for this sort of attraction.”

   “You’d be surprised.” The older woman shook her head. “I mean I don’t know Eggsy, but Harry’s most definitely not straight.”

   “Did he had a boyfriend once?”

   “Not really, but he flirted with a mark once, one the two of needed to take care off. Better than me I have to admit.” The wide eyes of Lancelot made Steel chuckle.

   “You are serious?”

  “There are rarely times when I am not.”

   “I now from Jamal, a friend of Eggsy, that Eggsy’s gay. Never had any interest in girl. But he’s great with his sister Daisy.” Steel nodded slowly.

   “It’d recon we talk to Merlin tonight. Until then, let these men know our names and be haunted by us.” The two women grinned wickedly.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

May, Merlin and Roxy met at May’s small flat in the middle of London.

   “Okay, does any have an idea how we can continue?” May sighed and rolled her eyes at Roxy’s question.

   “As far as I know, there’s no progress.”

   “As far as you know.” Merlin said with a slow smile on his features.

   “Oh no you didn’t.” May said, slamming her hands on the table, shaking the glasses. “It’s highly rude and if Harry actually finds out, you are a dead man Merlin.”

   “I didn’t bug them! Eggsy left his glasses on.” Merlin huffed. “As if I would bug my friend.”

   “We can never be sure with an introvert like you. But I’m sorry for assuming the worst.”

   “Apology accepted.” Merlin found himself the centre of May’s and Roxy’s attention. “What do you expect?”

   “Some details, scandals, I don’t care, just tell what you saw.”

   “I have it here.” He handed May an USB-stick.

   “Uuuuuh.” She grinned broadly. “You shouldn’t give me this…” Her eyes were positively satanic and the grin on her face turned into a mask as she cackled.

   “It’s password protected.”

   “Shit.” Like a poked balloon, May deflated.

   “Does it matter? I really want to see, what they were doing.” Roxy interrupted, fingers tapping restlessly on the table top.

   “Fine.” May heaved herself out of her chair. “Come on, let’s watch some gayness.” Accompanied with good wine, the three sat down on May’s black couch. Soon, all three guffawed with laughter. May’s phone rang halfway through and they had to stop, the exact moment when Eggsy had pulled Harry against him.

   “Hello here’s May.”

   “May, it’s me, Harry. I want to see you tomorrow around elven, would that be alright?” Instantly the woman turned serious and exhaled.

  “Yes. I know where your room is…”

   “No, I want to meet you at the Blue Saloon. Eggsy shouldn’t hear what we are talking about.” The voice sounded, though the usual odd tone from the phone, serve and cool, as if Harry had a secret.

   “Fine, I’ll ask my way around then.” May said.

   “Good, until tomorrow then.” Harry ended the call and May put the phone down.

   “What happened?” Merlin asked, watching the fellow Kingsman.

   “I don’t know and I don’t think I am keen on knowing. Harry sounded not good, not good at all.” Exhaling, May rubbed her hand over her forehead. “We will meet in the Blue Saloon.”

   “Do you thing there’s something he wants to hide from Eggsy?” Roxy asked, her eyes never leaving May’s face. The look she got in reply was nearly answer enough.

   “I can only think of one thing. He fears for his or Eggsy’s life.” May’s voice cracked and the three Kingsmen felt an unnamed fear bubble up in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	6. Discussion Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steels meets up with Arthur and receives some orders and surprising news. The Queen initiates a meeting between the Kingsman and a MI5 agent.

**VI**

**Discussion Terms**

 

Steel entered, her grey suit without wrinkles and her slender fingers cold from fear. Arthur sat in an armchair looking out the window over the sunny garden.

   “Steel, have a seat.” The woman sat down and watched the man in the pinstripe suit. His brown eyes were distant.

   “Why do you want to talk to me?” Steel asked, as she crossed her legs. Arthur did not reply right away, his expression guarded and calm.

   “I wanted to discuss the safety measures of the ball with you.” Steel bowed her head. “Merlin is already informed about the basics, but I wanted you to have a say in it too, so you’d be able to train the guards accordingly.” Nodding, the woman settled her cold hands in her lap. “Foremost, equip every guard with a handgun with an extra magazine.”

   “Kingsman gun or something else?”

   “I guess a Browning would be fitting. Or a Glock. Your decision. I cleared it with Guinevere already.” Steel nodded. “There should be a sniper rifle somewhere on a balcony. Hidden, it’s whereabouts only known to the Kingsmen. Again I recommend an AI AS50. They are the ones we train at Kingsman.”

   “Galahad and Roxy have trained with them, should I give them some more lessons?”

   “Merlin should do it, you got enough to do. He also told me the equipment for the Royal Family is already finished. I will hand it over.”

   “Merlin already told me so.” The woman brushed a streak of hair out of her face. “Lancelot requested to supervise the cameras during the ball. I don’t know if she told you.”

   “She didn’t, but I will speak with Merlin about it.” Arthur frowned. “You will be there, along with Galahad and me. It’s vital that we stay in the background.”

   “Won’t be that complicated I guess.” Steel shrugged. Arthur stayed silent, apparently thinking about something, struggling whether to tell her or not. He exhaled and closed his eyes, his professional aura slightly faltering.

   “Steel I need you to watch over Galahad.” It was sudden and rushed, but Steel only nodded.

   “Yes.”

   “I mean it. Protect him.” Arthur swallowed. “At all costs.”

   “Understood.” Then Steel stood up and left. She knew when she was dismissed.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy sat on the bed and read a book, something Roxy had led him. He devoured the pages and didn’t notice Harry in the room until he heard someone slip a cravat from their neck.

   “Hello Harry, I haven’t heard you.” Eggsy put the book aside and Harry smiled. He looked tired out.

   “Totally enthralled by your book?” The older man asked gently.

   “Yeah, Roxy gave it to me. I first thought, fuck reading, but actually it’s really nice an’ all. Though I mess up the bloody names all the time.” Harry laughed at Eggsy’s broad grin.

   “Language Eggsy.” Harry frowned, but then his features softened. “Well after all you are having a nice time.” The younger man nodded eagerly and bended back over the book. The time passed quite calmly. Harry working on his tabled, occasionally sighing and Eggsy sitting on the bed, reading. The sun warmed the big room. The feel of domesticity was comfortable and calmed both their nerves.

   “When’s dinner?” Eggsy asked into the silence, looking up from his book with stiff shoulders.

   “I asked if we could have dinner here so it’ll be delivered in about half an hour.”

   “Nice!” Eggsy smiled sleepily and laid flat on the bed, wrinkling his suit trousers and shirt. He yawned and rolled up. His mind was dizzy and he felt warm.

   “Don’t fall asleep. I won’t wake you for dinner.”

   “Meanie.” Eggsy complained, eyes half-opened and voice hooded with sleep. “I won’t like you anymore if you do that.”

   “What a threat.” Harry joked, turning around completely to face Eggsy. The younger lifted his hand and pointed at him.

   “I warn you.” But Harry only laughed and shook his head.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “How was the talk?” Merlin asked, as he sat down across May on the table in his kitchen.

   “Fuck.” May dropped her head on the table top. “He was odd. Off. I don’t know, but it was like he thought he would die, like predicted.”

   “It is not unusual for him to think that.”

   “He ordered me to protect Eggsy at all costs.” Merlin’s sharp intake of breath made May look up. “My exact thoughts.”

   “Are you certain.” The look of defeat on the man’s face was nearly painful to watch.

   “Very much, yes.” Merlin sighed and leaned back. “But I think there’s much for us to do.” May tapped on the table top, her nails barely scratching the wood.

   “We can ensure his safety.” The man rubbed on hand over his head. “Up to a certain point of course.” Nodding, May rose.

   “Up to a certain point.” She agreed and put one hand on the man’s shoulder.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “This is Kath from MI5.” Guinevere sat in a soft chair in the Kingsmen briefing room above the shop. Galahad and Lancelot were positioned behind her and Arthur sat by her side. Steel, Merlin and Kath sat across the table.

   “Nice to meet you.” Arthur said calmly, as he watched the woman’s expression. “I take it that you will supervise the MI5 agents during the ball?” Kath nodded.

   “I have already prepared a group of twenty of our best agents. They receive special training at the moment. I was chosen by Her Majesty to meet you.” The woman had a precise way of speaking and her blonde hair was bound back into a tight bun, hands clasped in her lab.

   “You are aware that the existence of Kingsman needs to stay a secret.” Arthur continued, a sharp edge to his voice.

   “The Queen informed me already about the level secrecy I have to hold up.” Kath’s brown eyes were fixed on Arthur, her face pure professionalism. Apparently she was trusted with important matters before.

   “If it comes to an escalation of the situation, we will be going under the name Operation Fire. This is a mission designed to hide the existence of Kingman.” Kath nodded, face calm and reserved. “You won’t give out weapons we do not know about. You won’t station any agents where we don’t know where they are.”

   “Yes Mister Hart. You can trust me, it is not the first time I am in a situation like this, I have worked with other secret services before.” Kath’s clear voice cut through the air and the woman bowed her head forward a little. “It is in both of our interests, that the operation goes smoothly.”

   “Well.” Guinevere cut in, her voice soothing and calm. “We will have to discuss many things, but I will tell you, that a Kingsman is assigned to you. Steel, you are training my guards, you will be there and you are more of a neutral party.” The red-headed woman nodded and smiled.

   “It is an honour to work with you, Kath.” Steel shook the other woman’s hand.

   “Let’s hope we will end this honourable too.” A metal ring blinked on Kath’s finer as she pulled out a file. “This is the list of agents attending. Their weapons are listed too. I will work out, where it will be best to position them, with the help of Steel.” Arthur took the file. “Clearance as well as the permission for weapons won’t be necessary for your person, as far as I know.

“I will try and make as less reference to your part as possible, but I will have to mention you at some point. It is easier that the Queen ordered this mission herself, but suspicion is a common disease in the MI5. A common communication system…” Her eyes trailed over to Merlin, but the man shook his head.

   “You and Steel will have the same coms, only between the two of you, but I won’t allow the MI5 to enter the Kingsman system. We are on a non-debatable term here. Kingsman lives from it’s system and if we open to everyone it’s too dangerous for our agents.” Kath nodded.

   “Then we will have to work with what we got.”

   “Ain’t like it’s nothing.” Steel said with a small smile. The two women shared a look.

   “I have the very bad feeling I shouldn’t have introduced you two to each other.” Merlin said, his face showing his growing suspicion.

   “Oh come on, it’s not like we are going to ally against you.” Steel shot back. “At least not now.” Merlin rolled his eyes, but Galahad, Lancelot and Kath grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	7. Five seconds from escalating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a young man comes to the tailor shop in London, claiming he is the new Steel, a security leak is found and short termed changes have to be made

**VII**

**Five seconds from escalating**

 

Kath sat with Steel and Arthur in the Kingsman shop. Only recently the MI5 agent had had the honour of getting a Kingsman suit and now the three of the discussed minor details of the mission. A knock came from the door. Samuel opened, the official owner of the shop.

   “Arthur, here is a young Kingsman. He says, he is sent by Gold.” Arthur shot Steel a look, but the woman shook her head slowly. Copper hadn’t said anything about someone being sent.

   “Let him in.” Samuel nodded and stepped aside, letting a young man inside. His suit was hand tailored, but there was something nervous around him, that shouted out a warning.

   “Have a seat.” Steel motioned to the chair by her right. Kath sat across her and both women as well as Arthur were waiting to strike. Brushing his black hair back, the man sat down.

   “You are sent by Gold?” Arthur asked calmly. “How is she?”

   “Quite…quite fine.” The man replied, stammering along the way. “I am Steel.” The woman by his side stiffened. “The former Steel died in action and…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, Steel whipped out a knife from under her pencil skirt and embedded it in his forehead. Her breath rushed out of her open mouth, her face contorted into a frown. The man’s head lolled back as she released the knife.

   “Copper, do you hear me. Check this guys face, immediately. Samuel!” She shouted. Arthur rose and called for Merlin via his glasses. The tailor came back in. “Get this body downstairs, we will take care of it later. Close the shop.” The old man nodded and picked up the dead body, dragging it outside. Steel took the chair and put it next door. Copper’s and Merlin’s face appeared on the screen.

   “Okay, from here it looks like you are dead my dear. Officially you are marked down as deceased, but it hasn’t been done by any official.” Steel knelt down and checked the table for bugs.

   “Go after that, now! Try to find out if there were happening like this in other countries.”

   “Steel calm down!” Arthur shouted.

   “Fucking hell Arthur, we could have been dead, spied out or imprisoned if this guy would have been more intelligent. After I shipped out over here, I wanted to be marked down as ‘missing in action’, so I could stay here with you. The prick, who changed that has access to the American system. They can bloody spy out what we are doing, where our agents are and worse, infiltrate our fucking system further, change more data bases as they did with my own!”

   “Language Steel!” Arthur bellowed.

   “Fuck you.” Steel sneered back. “I am pissed, give me at least that much.” She stared into Arthur’s eyes.

   “Please.” Kath said, her voice calm. Merlin and Copper were both furiously typing, seemingly not aware of the situation. The woman looked calm and put her palm flat on the table top. “There is no use in fighting. We should find the point of access, eliminate it and find the damage done.” She brushed her hair back. “In two day’s time the ball is set. Presumably they thought that this would be a good time to strike, here as well as during the event. We can’t do much other than to strengthen the security.”

After that, both Steel and Arthur were quiet. The red headed woman watched her boss, her eyes asking for forgiveness. Arthur sighed and picked up a whiskey bottle, pouring three glasses. He handed the first one with a small smile to Steel. She smiled back and the three sat back down.

   “Quite impressive Steel. You were always one for knives and swords.” Arthur put his glass down.

   “We are knights, I might as well use a knights weapons.” The woman grinned, when Merlin hissed sharply, drawing their attention.

   “There is an unauthorized access to our system too. But nothing was changed.”

   “Because they only needed intelligence.” Copper said with a grave voice. “What would be done during the ball, where the agents would be positioned, what they would have as weapons.” He looked up and his dark eyes were terrified. Arthur inhaled and slowly exhaled.

   “Very well. Kath, would you be able to change the position of the guards?”

   “I think I will be able to.”

   “Very well. Write the new positions down. Give them in the form of a letter to me. Steel, you have to find another place for the sniper rifle.”

   “Won’t be that problematic I guess.” She shrugged. “The only problem we have is that they know how many we will be.”

   “They didn’t knew that you would be there.” Arthur said, tapping his chin as he thought.

   “Because I am running under Bedivere as long as he is missing.” Steel replied. “They still know there’s someone else.”

   “You forgot that Bedivere is more of a…lesser fighter than you. You are more of a threat.”

   “You flatter me.”

   “No time for niceties!” Merlin said, and looked into the camera. “We have a lot to do I suggest that we retreat to the HQ.” Kath looked up and met Arthur’s eyes.

   “You are not allowed to go there.” Arthur frowned. “Sadly. But I guess you have things to do at MI5.”

   “Yes. Anyway, if we don’t see each other properly until the end, I will mark my agents with a Kingsman symbol somewhere on their body.” Kath picked up her coat as she rose and went slowly over to the door.

   “No. Use something else.” The man shook his head. “They might expect something like this. How about a cross.” The MI5 agent had turned and looked at the Kingsmen expectedly.

   “I’m rather in for a ‘G’. For Guinevere.” Copper suggested. “They don’t know about that, this is even for most Kingsmen unknown.”

   “Crosses can be worn by Christian believers. A ‘G’ sounds perfect.” Kath nodded after Arthur had smiled at her.

   “Until then. And good luck.” She left and Steel sighed.

   “Shit happens and when shit happens, it always happens to me.”

   “Stop it drama queen.” Arthur mocked and together the two left the room.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy sighed as he walked to the meeting room. Merlin would be there, as well as Roxy, but they would leave for the HQ soon. Harry hadn’t been there for the entire day and the young man had worried for him. When he entered, the sun was setting, blinding Eggsy for a moment, then he saw the room.

   “Eggsy.” Roxy sat on a couch in a grey pinstripe suit. Her lilac tie shone brightly in the sunlight entering the high windows. “We have waited for you. Something happened but they refused to tell me.” Harry entered the room with Merlin on his heels and Steel as the last one through another door.

   “How cute!” The woman burst out. “You wear the exact same suit as Harry!”

   “I do believe there’s nothing cute about that May.” The older man cut back, but if Eggsy wasn’t mistaken, there was a blush on his cheeks. The younger man was certainly embarrassed.

   “We have had a problem. Or still have.” Merlin started and both of the younger Kingsmen sat up straighter. “Someone came to the shop, claiming he was sent by Gold, the head of the American Kingsman. He told us, he was the new Steel. May killed him, before he was able to do anything more than that. We discovered that there were several unauthorised accesses all over the Kingsman system, where either intelligence was taken from or databases changed. Such as the state of May.

“May is running under the codename Bedivere, for this agent is missing in action. This lead to the assumption that whoever found access to our system has knowledge of this evening’s mission. We have tried to minimize the damage done, but there is still a high likely hood that this mission fails.” Merlin exhaled. “Kath and her agents are also informed and have a sign to be recognized. A ‘G’ on their clothes marks them as allies. We will proceed as planned.”

   “The sniper rifle is on the third balcony on the second floor. In the black armour.” Steel said.

   “How fitting, that Mordred helps us.” The woman by Arthur’s side scoffed at Roxy’s remark.

   “I do believe it was not in his mind to help Arthur and his knights one day, but hell, it’s just one other way to defile his memory.” Harry gave May a look, but didn’t say anything. Rather he let his eyes stray to Eggsy, who stared at him. The younger man blushed, as Harry looked away. He thought shortly about the promise, May had made to him and sighed at the pain he felt stabbing through him.

   “Very well, if we are finished with this, I think the guests are about to arrive. We will join them. Kath is supposed to be in the mass too. May, I hope you trained the guards well enough.”

   “Trust me, neither of them wants to disappoint me.” The grin on the woman’s face was sending a shiver down everyone’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	8. You ain't messing with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the ball (no Hartwin dancing), the situation escalates and Harry nearly dies again. And he decides to make a move (with only mild help from May)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action! Sadly no explosion, but there'll be chance for that later *wicked laughter* (If you'd only knew)

**VIII**

**You ain’t messing with us**

 

Kath arched her eyebrows when she spotted Steel and Arthur. Unlike her, Steel wore a dress. As it seemed even with a farthingale. Her cane was missing, making her appearance even odder. A shawl covered her shoulders.

   “Evening.” Arthur greeted her quietly. Kath handed the letter over and the man nodded. “We will see each other later.” Bowing the man walked off. Kath looked at Steel. The dress was deep blue and glittered in the faint light.

   “I do not wear this voluntarily.” Steel mumbled.

   “Do you care to explain, why you wear a dress, when you don’t want to.” Rolling her eyes, Steel sighed.

   “Pray you don’t have to find out. It’s noting pleasant at all.” Though it was obvious that Kath wanted to know the reason, she kept quite and handed Steel a glass of champagne.

   “Where is Galahad and Lancelot?”

   “Lancelot is with Merlin in the HQ. Galahad must be somewhere around. Funnily enough, he and Arthur wear the same suit. Like the exact same, from their shoes over their tie till their glasses.” Snorting, Steel sipped from her glass, staining it with her red lipstick.

   “Really?” Kath smiled at the thought, brushing over her grey suit. “I guess I should be lucky for my individual suit?”

   “Pretty much.” Both women stood with their backs to the wall, watching the room as they spoke.

   “The man over there is acting odd.” Kath whispered as she brushed a streak of Steel’s hair off her shoulder.

   “Noted. Merlin can you see him?”

   “Yes, I am running a check.” Was the reply via com. “You two should start moving in twenty minutes Guinevere will appear.” The two women shared a look and a nod before walking off in different directions. Kath noted Galahad standing with a young woman, obviously flirting, though it looked forced as the man’s eyes swept the ballroom every two minutes.

She noted that also Arthur was only half-heartedly engaged in a conversation. Furrowing her eyebrows the MI5 agent picked up a new glass of champagne and strolled over to her second in command, Andrew.

   “So far so calm.” He said as she approached.

   “Let’s hope it stays that way.”

   “To whom were you talking earlier?” Andrew asked, but she gave him a look. “I am sorry Kath.”

   “Eventually I will tell you, but not here and now.” The woman glanced over Andrew’s shoulder and noticed Steel. They shared a look before Steel walked off with some bloke.

   “Yes.” The man touched her arm and left her. The golden ‘G’ on the collar of his shirt gleamed as he passed her and Kath involuntarily smiled.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Merlin leaned over the cameras, as Roxy entered and handed him a cup of coffee. Both worked in silence and high concentration. Noting, absolutely nothing should slip their notice. The other’s live depended on it. The woman rolled her head as she began typing in some orders. The screens showed a variety of corridors. Two hours into the event there were still no suspicious activities.

Roxy spotted two men in a corner, talking. She zoomed in and bit back a hiss. They were handling heavy weapons, semi-automatics with silencers. Her hand went for Merlin’s sleeve and the man turned immediately. He saw the interaction and slammed down the red alert button.

   “Shit.” Roxy hissed.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Steel was leaning against the handrail of a balcony, Kath by her side, when the red alert went off on her wrist.

   “Crap.” The woman dropped her glass and held her watch to Kath’s face. Immediately the MI5 agent nodded and both parted way. On her way to the main floor, she passed Galahad, who walked with determination.

   “Where’s Arthur?” Steel hissed.

   “No idea.” The man replied courtly. “The others are informed.”

   “Kath was with me.” Galahad stopped dead in his track, when he saw a man coming at them, hand wandering under his suit. The man lifted his arm and shot a stun-dart.

   “We gotta be fast now.” Steel mumbled. “Leave him.” The two entered the ballroom, gaze sweeping the floor. Guinevere was talking to her son and his wife when she met Galahad’s gaze. The nod she gave was stiff and she rose, saying something into the pin on her dress. The two princes and their respective partners for the evening immediately apologized themselves and walked towards the queen. Steel met up with Kath, while Galahad swept the room for Arthur, passing the frightened guests.

   “I can’t find him.” He hissed over com.

   “Merlin, can you access his com?” Steel asked sharing a look with Kath.

   “I am trying to, but his glasses are off.”

   “There’s no need anymore. He’s here.” Galahad said and now Steel saw it too. Arthur was lead into the room. Blood ran down his temple and his suit looked ruffled. He was dragged forward, a gun at his temple.

   “Utter crap.” Kath mumbled as she lifted her hand to her ear to alert her agents.

   “What are we supposed to do?” The young Kingsman asked as they heard him walking around.

   “Arm ourselves.” Steel replied and pulled Kath along. “Now you will find out, why I wear this stupid dress. Pull the zipper down.” Steel turned her back at Kath.

   “Ah, why? We are in a…”

   “Just fucking do it!” The woman hissed and Kath pulled the zipper down. Instead of naked skin a tight etui dress was revealed. Climbing out of the dress, Steel took something out of it. It was a shoulder holster with three guns and her cane

   “That was unexpected.” Kath said and grinned. Frowning the woman took her shawl and hung it over the holster.

   “We should return.” Together they re-entered the ballroom feigning shock as the doors were slammed shut behind them. Arthur was in the middle of the room, on his knees, the throne of the Queen empty.

   “She was able to flee.” Merlin said quietly as Steel exhaled.  

   “Where’s Galahad?” But Merlin didn’t reply. Then someone reached out for Kath and ripper her away from Steel.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Galahad ran up some stairs, his breath coming out in harsh breaths. He grit his teeth as he killed anyone coming in his way. The second floor came closer and closer, when someone stepped into his way. He lifted the gun and shot. Blood splattered, but he continued to run, when he heard Steel.

   “Where are you?”

   “Mordred.” Galahad replied and took the sniper rifle out of the armour.

   “Good. We are down here, but Kath’s taken hold off, just like most of her agents. Kill the leader, then they will be disorientated for a second. Let me take care of the rest okay?” Galahad nodded as he carried the rifle to the handrail.

   “I can see you.” Galahad confirmed.

   “I can’t. Stay there. Wait until I tell you to shot okay?” The red-head looked up to him. He looked around and stared at Arthur. An unnamed fear squeezed his heart and he supressed a whimper. If he would die…this time for real. Gripping the rifle in his hands harder, he watched Steel as she observed the situation. Kath was being held with both arms twisted up her back.

She looked calm too, controlled. Some of her agents seemed to be on the brim of a break down. Galahad sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. He heard Steel’s breath as well as Merlin’s furious typing.

   “Rox.” Galahad said. “If…tell my mum I loved her. Okay? And Daisy.”

   “I will.” Lancelot assure him. “And Harry.” Galahad’s eyes snapped open, a blush colouring his face. “It’s okay. And now focus. Steel seems to be in position.”

   “Okay, Galahad. Aim, do not step forward. You have to kill on first hit.” Lifting the rifle, the young man send on last look to Arthur before he aimed, legs spread and secure on the floor.

   “I’m ready.”

   “Then go.” Pulling the trigger, Galahad stayed calm. The shout told him he had hit. He lowered the rifle as he watched Steel shoot shotgun ammunition into the chandeliers. Mass panic spread. In the middle of this was Harry killing people with their own weapons. Kath threw her guard over her shoulder and buried a knife in his forehead before Steel joined her, handing her a gun.

Galahad hung the rifle over his back and ran downstairs. He burst through the doors and ran to Arthur. The man looked up and a relieved smile lit up his features. Then Eggsy handed a gun to the man and together they fought back to back

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “I assume this is what you call after shock.” Kath said as she sat with the Kingsmen in a small saloon. May had her legs outstretched and grinned. Together they had run down the last of the attackers, May in heels. Harry smiled.

   “Well, I think you did well today. If you ever want to leave the MI5…” He smiled.

   “No, I like my job.” Glancing down at her watch, Kath lifted her eyebrows. “It’s quite late, I should go home. We will see each other tomorrow I assume.” Leaving the room, Kath quietly closed the door. Eggsy had left them already.

   “Harry.” May began, hesitating. “How are you?”

   “Quite alright.”

   “You should tell Eggsy.” The woman stood up, looming over Harry.

   “That I am alright? I do believe…”

   “No.” May interrupted, shooting him a sharp look. “Tell him you love him you ridiculous man in love.” Then the woman left the room too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	9. The inevitability of some things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry have a talk about feels (finally), Merlin needs sleep and our dear Guin admits faults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dead. At the moment i work at the vet (just for fun, because if not my mum and me would murder one another) and i am so tired.   
> I will go to sleep now...

**IX**

**The inevitability of some things**

Harry was laying in his and Eggsy’s bed. Though he was exhausted, he couldn’t sleep. He was haunted by May’s words. He sighed as he watched Eggsy drawing slow, calm breaths. This peace was something he wouldn’t trade for anything. Merely watching this person by his side. He knew that Steel was right and that he eventually had to say something to Eggsy, but right now it felt wrong.

The man by his side suddenly whimpered. A small sound in the large room and it caught Harrys’ attention. Eggsy turned in his sleep, his face pulled into a frown. Gently, Harry put one of his hands on the other man’s head, trying to calm him. But Eggsy jerked and whimpered louder, as he opened his mouth.

   “Harry.” He mewled and shivered, as a sob escaped his lips. The older man inhaled deeply before bending down.

   “Eggsy.” He said gently, shaking the younger’s shoulder. Slowly, Eggsy woke, blinking at Harry, when the older saw the tears glistening in Eggsy’s eyes. In a silent plea, the young man lifted his hands Harry pulled him up and in his arms before he thought too long about it. Leaning against the older’s chest, Eggsy sobbed into Harry’s neck.

   “I am here.” Harry whispered into Eggsy’s hair before kissing his forehead. “I am here and I won’t go away. I stay by your side.” The sobs were muffled as Eggsy buried his face deeper into the older’s neck. He curled up against him, sitting in Harry’s lap eventually. Strong arms held him against Harry and the soft breath over his face was giving him a steady rhythm.

Slowly Eggsy calmed down, falling back into the sobs every once in a while. But Harry simply sat there, held him and waited calmly. The younger man shifted, noticing that he was probably cutting off the blood stream to Harry’s legs. He untangled himself from Harry’s neck and looked up. Without his glasses, Harry’s face looked empty.

Without meaning to, Eggsy lifted one hand and touched the side of Harry’s face. The man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, smiling just a little. Slowly, the younger moved his fingertips into Harry’s hair and the other opened his eyes again. There was something burning in them that made Eggsy go dizzy. Harry’s eyes darted down and then he moved forward, his hand running up Eggsy’s back as he pressed his lips to Eggsy’s.

The younger man reacted immediately with winding his fingers into Harry’s hair. Tilting his head, Harry deepened the kiss and he felt Eggsy smile into the kiss. There were only gently sliding lips, but it felt like homecoming. It was calming and reassuring. When they drew away, both were looking into each others eyes. Eggsy’s thumb rubbed over Harry’s neck while Harry cradled Eggsy’s face in his hands.

   “I love you.” Both whispered simultaneously. Eggsy laughed at that and Harry smiled.

   “You should sleep.” Harry whispered, not daring to speak louder. Mewling, Eggsy snuggled closer.

   “Only if you join me.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Roxy snickered and rolled over. Merlin had texted her. She rubbed her tired morning eyes as she read on her phone screen.

   “These two love sick fools.” Grinning she rose and walked over to her drawer, picking her Kingsmen glasses up.

   “Morning Lancelot.” Merlin’s voice sounded in her ears.

   “Good Morning Merlin.” She replied and opened her shutters. “How is it going?”

   “I drew an all-nighter, but now I have found out the names, origins and personal datas of the attackers. All I have to say. Though still nothing about the organisation.”

   “Holy Cow, you must be tired.” Roxy picked through her suit, wondering which one would be appropriate.

   “That’s why I am waiting for you to take over.” The woman stopped as she pulled out her suit. “You have done a great job yesterday.” There was a fondness in the man’s voice that made Roxy giddy.

   “Okay.” She said, trying her best not to squeal. “Until then.”

   “Bring me coffee with two espresso shots, three if you can get.”

   “I’ll try.” She laughed as Merlin ended the conversation. After she got dressed, a knock was heard on her flat door. When she opened May, waited for her, tired face and wrecked hair.

   “Fuck my life.” She said instead of a greeting as she stumbled past.

   “Good morning to you too.” Roxy said as she poured May coffee. “What happened?” She asked, noticing the blank expression on May’s face.

   “Silver died.” She chocked out, hiding her face in her hands. “It’s so fucked up.” Roxy stood still. Then she moved and handed May her coffee cup. She knew from being with Eggsy after the Kentucky-affair that it was best to continue and keep up the daily life. If not, the person was most likely to succumb to grief.

   “Come on. Merlin’s waiting for me and I guess Harry has stuff to talk to you too.” Roxy brushed over May’s shoulder and the woman looked up, straightening herself.

   “Shit you’re right.” Downing the coffee quickly, May brushed her hair with Roxy’s brush and exhaled as she looked at herself, frowning at her reflection in the mirror.

   “Let’s go.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Merlin sat on his chair and nearly fell asleep, when Roxy and May entered. Both were calm and collected. After a court greeting, Merlin squinted at May.

   “I heard of Silver. Are you fine?”

   “It’s not the first agent I know that died in action.” She replied calmly. “I will have to return to American in a few days because Gold already called us in with our recruits.”

   “Are you eying someone?” May sighed.

   “I’d love to take Kath, but she’s still in MI5. I know one or two others in the States, but neither is as good as her.”

   “We’ll see.” Merlin says, as he drinks his coffee. “Oh and Mission Hartwin was a full success.” He typed in a few commands and the screen was filled by a dim lit scenery. Harry and Eggsy late that night, kissing and later cuddling.

   “Holy fuck, I get caries while watching.” Roxy blurted out and Merlin nearly spat his coffee.

   “Agreed. The homoerotic aura is strong in these ones.” May said matter-of-factly. She stretched. “Now Merlin is the time to fuck off and sleep. We’ll take over you tech-cave.” The man sighed and rose, defeated by two women. Roxy and May exchanged a look and both laughed after the door closed.

   “Did you speak with Harry?”

   “Jup. I guess they needed some sort of nudge into the right direction. Though it was rather hauling Harry around and throwing him at Eggsy. But it worked.” May grinned. Roxy rolled her eyes. Both women went to work while Merlin slept next door and his coffee went cold by his side.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Guinevere watched the two spies. Her mouth was turned into a faint smile as she noticed the change about them. Then she resumed to eat her breakfast.

   “Guinevere I have to tell you that this ball was a stupidity on your side. You endangered all of us.” Arthur said calmly. “But Percival’s mission in Scotland has resolved itself and Bedivere along with several other Kingsmen has recovered. From now on they will watch over you. I have to return to the HQ. Galahad will come with me. There are matters that need our full attention.”

   “I am sorry for that.” The woman said and sat her cutlery down, motioning the butler to take the plate away. “It was foolish of me to think that there would be no harm done. I agree with Percival and Bedivere as my new guards.” Arthur nodded and smiled.

   “Whenever you need my help, contact me. If you excuse us, we have things to pack.” Both men rose and bowed before leaving.

   “I am looking forward to go home to my mum.” Galahad said as the two walked down the long corridors.

   “I have to tell you that you will stay at my place, we are now officially a team and need to work like that.”

   “An’ I have to stay at your place because of that.” There was a twinkle in Galahad’s eyes.

   “It is tradition. To know each other’s strengths and faults.” Arthur replied, voice lowered.

   “Tradition, really?” The younger spy let Arthur open the door.

   “Yes.” Sneaking and arm around Galahad’s waist the taller man grinned. “Tradition.” A shiver went down the other’s spine as Arthur kissed him.

   “What does this tradition involve also?” He asked, after their lips had parted once more.

   “That’s something you need to figure out.” Arthur replied huskily and entered the room finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	10. It's tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy talk a little more and Kath brings bad news.

**X**

**It’s tradition**

 

Eggsy let himself fall on the couch in Harry’s living room.

   “What are we gonna do now?” He asked as he watched Harry come towards him.

   “Have a talk.”

   “’bout what?” The younger pressed his face into the pillow.

   “The two of us.” Eggsy jerked to attention. “And yes it’s necessary.”

   “Okay.” The younger sat up properly and sighed.

   “A relationship between two Kingsmen is not unnatural. But between Arthur and a lower agent fairly unusual to say the least.” Harry seemed to be pained by something. 

   “Harry, what’s the matter?” Eggsy asked. “You look like someone stole Mr Pickles.”

   “I just wonder, what a young man like you want with an old chap like me.”

   “Harry, yeh are fishin’ fer compliments. I love yeh, everythin’ about yeh. Yeh are nice, proper, posh, enough silver spoon fer the two o’ us and seriously yeh are one o’ the best humans I ever fuckin’ met!” Eggsy rambled on. “I mean I know lots o’ people are like ‘ew gays’ or ‘ew he’s so old’ but I don’ give a shit. That makes yeh so perfect.” Grapping Harry’s hand, Eggsy exhaled.

“I mean I thought I lost yeh already and then…at the ball…” The younger swallowed. “I mean I suddenly realized that I could lose yeh at any moment and to be frank I highly doubt that the two o’ us will grow old together. It’s more likely to jus’ die on a mission. It would be awesome though if we’d the chance, but I won’ mind, seriously. I just wanna be with yeh as long as I can, no matter what people say.”

Harry stayed quiet for a second before he shook his head gently, tears gleaming softly in his eyes. He leaned forward and took Eggsy’s face in his hands. Furrowing his eyebrows he looked into the blue eyes of the younger man.

   “Eggsy.” He said, sounding choked. “I love you too, you ridiculous man. It’s just, I have never let anyone into my life like I let you and trust me, I am a little anxious when I comes to trusting someone. It will be complicated and I will be grumpy often. But for you I am willing to try.” A tear ran down Harry’s face and the man smiled. “It hurts how much I love you.” He whispered and when Harry fucking Hart cried and whispered, something had to be really important.

Eggsy let himself fall into the Harry’s arms and the older man pressed a kiss on his forehead. They sat in the comforting warmth of one another until someone knocked at the door. Sighing Harry rose, wiped his face and straightened his suit jacket. He opened and saw Roxy, wearing a black suit and a serious expression.

   “We need the two of you in the shop immediately. Something happened and I don’t think you’ll like it.” The woman sighed. “And I am sorry if I have interrupted something.” Eggsy appeared behind Harry, having heard what the two were talking about.

   “It’s quite alright, isn’t it Eggsy?” Harry said and the young man nodded, stepping at his side. The older couldn’t resist and wound an arm around Eggsy’s hip.

   “I see.” Roxy’s eyes dropped on the arm and she grinned. “Let’s go.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Arthur sat down, the other’s already waiting. Kath stood next to Merlin, her expression troubled and Merlin had a hard look in his eyes and his jaw was tight.

   “What is the matter?” Arthur asked.

   “I got fired.” Kath said calmly, though the tremor in her hand gave away that she was angry. “On the account that there was an unauthorized operations going on. Operation Fire.”

   “I am sorry that we were the reason that you were fired.” Arthur said, but Kath lifted her hand.

   “I knew that there were people that wanted me gone since quite a while, do not apologize. The only problem is, that they also said, that I gave classified information to you and now I will be facing trial, if not the Queen comes to my help. Not matter what, I am no longer safe in the UK and am most likely on the hit list of many other organizations.”

   “We have contacted Guinevere already, but we need to wait for her reply, which she promised to give us in the next hour.” Merlin continued and Arthur nodded. “Furthermore we are at the moment at figuring out, what to do with Kath’s situation when she gets out of the trial.”

   “Where’s Steel?” Galahad asked.

   “She is at the moment on the way along with Bedivere.” Lancelot replied. “Percival stays with the queen.”

   “Well we have several options. We could get you in a witness protections scheme and hope they won’t find you there. Though the likelihood is…not in our favour that they don’t. I could contact Siegfried, the head of the German Kingsman, though she’d be less than pleased with it. She has some access into other organizations and might find a better way of protecting you.” Arthur noticed the frown on Merlin’s face and stopped.

   “Siegfried is too much of a perfectionist for that. She’d say no simply because of her morals.”

   “I don’t want to cause a too big trouble. I’d find a way myself.” Kath said.

   “But I would not advise you to do that.” Steel stood in the doorway, imposing and cold. Bedivere, a slim, Italian looking man walked past her and sat down.

   “Arthur you make this more complicated than necessary.” Bedivere agreed with her. The man leaned forward in his seat and rested his hand on the table.

   “It would be the easiest for Kath to come with me, as my recruit for Silver’s position.” Steel said calmly. “If she agrees.” Her attention turned to the woman standing only a few feet away.

   “I would be honoured to.” She said eventually, all eyes in the room on her. “And I think being a Kingsman would be protection enough.” Steel smiled.

   “Then it’s settled.”

   “We should inform Gold.” Arthur said. “Merlin, if you would?” The bald man nodded and typed in some orders and the face of a calm, Chinese woman filled the mirror.

   “Arthur, Bedivere, Galahad, Merlin, Lancelot and Steel.” She regarded the last agent with a stern look. “It is good to see you alive and well.” Her eyes went over to the former MI5 agent. Lifting her eyebrows she waited for an explanation.

   “Gold, this is Kath. She was MI5, but was kicked out, because of a mission that involved us. She will have to stand trial, if…” In that moment, the mirror feed was split and Guinevere took half of the space.

   “Kingsmen.” She said, not knowing that she had just interrupted Arthur. “I have informed MI5 that Agent Kath was working from my orders and the information concerning Operation Fire are classified until further notice. There will be no trial, but I advise you to lay low for a while.” Kath nodded.

   “Thank you Guinevere.” The woman smiled courtly at Arthur.

   “I have to go, but I wish you all a good day.” Then the transmission was turned off and Gold took over the full feed again.

   “Well the trial has sorted itself out apparently.” Steel said. “Kath is my recruit for Silver’s position. But before we go back to the States, we need clarification that we are allowed to enter with an airplane.”

   “The new government has been voted yesterday, I will inform President Clinton about it. I hope that you return in one piece.” Steel smiled at that and Gold sighed.

   “So Hilary is the new President.” The red-headed woman said and smiled even broader. “That’s some news.”

   “You haven’t heard?” Gold said, scolding.

   “I was busy staying alive and packing. Oh and sleeping.” Steel retorted sharply. “Anyway, I will wait until you contact you. I trust we get a Kingsman issued airplane?” She looked at Merlin, who nodded.

   “You’d have to send it back though.” Arthur reminded her. “There are some British Kingsmen in the States and they want to return. Gold, can you arrange that they are in your HQ?”

   “Sure I can, but only this favour, that’s enough I think. And Steel, we will be happy to have you back.”

   “I’ll be happy to be home too I guess.” Steel replied and Gold smiled. “Until then.”

   “Until then.” Then the feed went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	11. Suit Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to post something yesterday and i remembered when i was in the club (for the first time by the way...)

**XI**

**Suit Kink**

 

Eggsy walked into the small room under the stairs and rummaged about.

   “I’m surprised that there’s no Harry Potter down here.” He said, when he returned from the weaponry, which was hidden behind a second wall.

   “Don’t make jokes about that.” The older man said, raising a finger. But Eggsy simply winked at him and Harry sighed. “Come here, you should eat something.”

   “No seven courses this evening?” Eggsy said with a sly smirk. Harry gave him a look over the brim of his glasses.

   “Eggsy please.” The older man said and sighed, sitting down. “Come on, it’ll get cold.”

   “Yes Sir.” Harry straightened at that and Eggsy chuckled low. “Someone has a military kink as it seems.” The sharp look the younger became in return didn’t seem to bother him in the least. “I should wear my old Marines Uniform some day.”

   “Eat.” Stiffly, Harry turned to his plate and refused to speak to Eggsy throughout the entire meal, despite the fact that at some point the younger Kingsman had his damn feet on Harry’s thigh, wandering upwards. With a sharp flicker of his hand, Harry had shoved them off, causing Eggsy nearly to land face first in his dinner plate. Even after this, there was no end to the teasing.

   “Eggsy, why don’t you call your mother?” Harry asked, displeased after Eggsy’s attempt to cuddle with him while he made the dishes. To his utter surprise the younger darted off and soon he heard him talking and laughing on the phone. When he climbed the stairs later, he heard Eggsy talking about the ‘important business trip’ he had made and that he now lived over the tailor shop in a small flat.

   “I know mum, but yeh know, the house is all yours and Daisys, so you can spread out. An’ I mean I am old enough to take care o’ myself.” Michelle said something, speaking fast and apparently distressed. “No mum, I know wha’ I do. The job’s really nice an’ the boss lets me live there for free, ‘cause he needs someone close if somethin’ happens, yeh know.” The woman was shortly silent, then Eggsy noticed Harry and smiled as he lowered the phone a little.

   _“But Eggsy darlin’, if somethin’ happens, yeh come to me, is tha’ clear?”_ Michelle’s voice came muffled from the phone.

   “Yes mum. I gotta go, some of me colleagues wanna go to a bar. I’ll call tomorrow again ok?” Once more, Michelle’s reply was only partly audible, the phone once more against Eggsy’s cheek. But judging by the smile on the youngers face, she had said something nice. Disconnecting, Eggsy put the phone down.

   “I am happy that your mother worries for you.” Harry said affectionately as he put one of his large hands on the back of Eggsy’s neck. He leaned his forehead against Eggsy’s and smiled.

   “She does little else.” Eggsy replied quietly, his face worried and tired. Harry closed his eyes for a second.

   “I could try and find some place to work for her. Better than at Tesco’s. But only if you want to.” Eggsy took his forehead away and looked at Harry properly.

   “If it ain’t Kingsman related, then I am fine with it. I ain’t put her in the line of danger, is that clear.” Brushing gently over the soft hair at the younger man’s neck, Harry smiled gently.

   “There are several jobs for relatives or friends, who dearly need it. No connection to Kingsman at all, everything over safe ties. The people offering these jobs are friends of Kingsman or former colleagues. And you know the nature of a Kingsman agent.” Eggsy watched Harry’s face attentively, then he nodded.

   “I think it’ll be the best for her. Part-time, then she has time of Daisy, but doesn’t feel like she’s living on my expense.” Smiling, the older pulled Eggsy in a hug. “Thanks Harry.” He whispered against the other’s collar. “Really.” Shifting, Harry buried his face in the crook of Eggsy’s neck and exhaled.

   “I’ll do a lot for you. Everything and anything.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy woke in the guestroom, now his own. Despite the fact that there was a closet in here, Harry has insisted, that the younger man put his clothes into the master bedroom. Back then Eggsy had been so drowsy that he simply agreed, but now he questioned this choice. As he looked through his suits he decided on his first one, the blue with the pinstripes just like Harry’s.

As he showered in the guest bathroom, he thought about what would come towards them in the next few days and weeks. Interrogations, the one or other odd job and of course trying to get a hang of what Valentine really did. Sighing, Eggsy left the shower and dried himself off. He dressed slowly, until he noticed something odd. The jacket and the pants were far too big and far too long.

Holding the pants up with his hands, he waddled back into the master bedroom only to see Harry leave the bathroom with an annoyed expression. His jacket hung open and the sleeves were comically short. The pants were to tight that the younger could see every single muscle and a good deal of Harry’s black socks.

   “Seems like we took each other’s suits.” Eggsy said grinning.

   “Pretty much.” Harry was not amused.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Merlin. Status report.” Arthur said, as the four Kingsman sat down. Lancelot had taken the place by Galahad’s side and Merlin stood.

   “Steel and Kath have left in the middle of the night and have returned safely to America. Gold says, most of the British Kingsman have returned to their HQ and are now waiting for the rest and the okay from the President. On the other hand…” Merlin trailed off and tapped something on his tablet. “We found something.” A video feed popped up, Percival standing across from a sitting man, who bled all over his clothes.

   “Tell me what you know and this’ll be over.” The Kingsman said and Arthur sighed at that. “Promise.” The soft wail the man made as Percival stepped closer was information enough. Also the fact that Merlin had cut the video spoke for itself.

   “Valentine.” The man whispered. “He had these second chips.” His speech was slurred, apparently he had lost some teeth. “Gave ‘em to us. Claiming we’d have to clean up afterwards. There were no ex…” Here he stopped and chocked a bit. “explosives in ‘em.” He managed, Percival nodding along. “Said we’d have to take down the Queen as the first. She had made fun o’ him.” The man struggled and Percival smiled. He stepped back and the door opened, two nurses entering.

   “Bring him into the infirmary and call Dr Harold. Try to extract the chip.” The man was carried out before the video cut off.

   “Thanks to Percival’s and Gawain’s interrogation we have somewhere to start. But still we don’t know where we ought to begin to search for more of these chipped-people.”

   “Also we don’t know, if they are only here in Britain.” Arthur said curtly. He looked at Merlin. “There’s the possibility that we are face here with a Anti-Kingsman of sorts. A organisation fighting against us. Take precautions and prepare for the worst.” Merlin’s eyebrow twitched.

   “You suggest we call the Head Round Table.” Galahad and Lancelot shared a look, unsure what to make of the situation.

   “Yes.” Merlin nodded at Arthurs confirmation. “Send out the invitations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	12. A Bloody Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, sorry for not posting at the moment, i was busy with graduation & birthday presents and shit. Though i doubt someone noticed..

**XII**

**A Bloody Surprise**

 

Eggsy looked at Harry.

   “What the bleeding fuck is a Head Round Table? An’ I want the real answer not the sarcastic one.” Merlin snorted in the corner and also Roxy grinned.

   “Well a Head Round Table is the meeting of the Heads of Kingsman. It is not unlike our own Round Table, but with more pomp and more danger.” Harry liked his lips as he looked out of the window. “Every Head is allowed to take one up to three of his most loyal or best agents. Though Jeanne D’Arc always comes with one and Gold always with three. This time we’ll have some new faces among us I guess. And presumably the most dangerous, if I can trust Gold’s temper.”

   “Harry, you have to explain a little more.” Merlin said as he stepped by his friends side. “The Heads of Kingsman are usually the most able and experienced of their branch. Though we have of course some special ones. I do believe they’ll reply soon and tell us who they’ll take with them. You should know after all what you are getting into.” The man sighed. “I should go downstairs and prepare.” Harry dismissed him with a nod.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy leaned back in his seat as Harry drove out. It was their free day and both had decided to go for a ride. 

   “Have you done that before?”

   “No.” Harry said calmly as the car sped up over the land road.

   “It’s a date innit?” Eggsy teased and leaned over, only to get a sharp look in reply. For a while both were quiet until Eggsy reached over to touch Harry’s hand.

   “Eggsy, I have to concen…” Harry trailed off, when Eggsy’ finger wound around his and gave a short squeeze. He quickly turned his head to see the loving expression on the other’s face and his heart seemed to stop. There was so much affection written over Eggsy’s face it was paining him. A deep ache in his chest dug itself through his body as he stared at Eggsy.

   “I love you.” The other whispered and smiled, blushing like a school girl. Harry’s mind went blank for a few heart beats before he snapped back to attention. They were close to a small road leading over fields. With his mind focused to the single thought spinning mad, he stopped on the dust road and pulled Eggsy over. Moaning into his mouth, Eggsy’s hands went round his neck. Making quick work of his seat belt, Harry shoved his seat back and Eggsy pulled away from their passionate kiss long enough that he undid his own seat belt and climbed on the older’s lap.

Breath heavily, Eggs took Harry’s face into both of his hands and both stared into each other’s eyes. Harry pushed his hand under Eggsy’s jacket and over the soft fabric of his t-shirt. The younger man’s hair bung into his face and his lips were already slightly red. As Eggsy dove down, Harry closed his eyes. Eggsy’s legs beside his thighs were squeezed into the tight space, but neither of the men bothered with moving as they ravished each other.

Eggsy bit on Harry’s lower lips and the older let out a groan worthy of a porn star. His eyes fluttered open and Eggsy gave him a cheeky grin, which soon left the man’s face when Harry squeezed his ass hard. Gasping, Eggsy bent back down and forced his tongue nearly into Harry’s mouth. Harry being for the first time the ‘smaller’ moaned gently and Eggsy growled. Fumbling for the button to lower the seat, Harry felt Eggsy arch his back, shoving his ass into his other hand.

   “Eggsy.” Harry moaned. “You are seriously maddening.”

   “I do try.” The younger said cheekily and nipped on Harry’s chin. But their time alone was interrupted with a bullet whizzing past Eggsy’s head. Harry hissed as the windscreen and back pane splintered. Eggsy panted into Harry’s ear as the older pulled a gun from the side of the door, shooting at the attacker.

   “There’s another one at the back.” Eggsy said as a bullet grazed the seat by Harry’s shoulder.

   “Gun behind the seat.” Eggsy reached around, pressing close to Harry and pulled the Kingsman gun from the seat bag. He shot two bullets before lowering the gun. “Got him?” Harry asked, as he put a bullet through the other’s head.

   “Yes.” Eggsy laughed gently and moved, looking down on Harry, his head inches from the car roof. “We should continue.”

   “As much as I’d like to, I think we should return to the HQ. Whoever they were, it’s not good to stay here.” Ignoring the pout on the younger’s face, Harry opened the door. “And now get off.” He said, gruffer than he had wanted to.

   “Dickhead.” Eggsy said, not moving. Harry arched his eyebrow and the younger bent down and kissed his boss, lips sliding over his. Out if instinct, Harry put his arms around Eggsy, but the kiss was over and the other man out seconds later.

   “I guess I deserved that.” Harry said and slid out of the seat. Luckily Eggsy was at the moment talking to Merlin on the phone, so he didn’t see Harry arranging himself in his pants.

   “Merlin say’s he an’ Rox will come in about twenty minutes.” The two men walked down the road a bit.

   “Eggsy…Are you angry at me?” Harry asked.

   “No.” The younger stopped. “Though I am a bit mad.” He admitted. “I think ‘bout what you said quite often. That you are too old for me an’ all.” The expression on his face was hard to read, even for Harry’s experienced eyes. “I don’t really don’ understand, why you would say that.”

   “Eggsy.” Harry said and put one hand on the other’s cheek. Gently, Eggsy leaned into his touch. “I love you but I think if you settle on me, it’s…going to be painful for both of us. I won’t be as agile as you are at some point of time and I will age and start to look like a dried up plum and then you will be still young and sweet. I am already an old man and you are so young…” Harry sighed and rested his forehead on Eggsy’s.

   “An’ I told you tha’ I don’t care. What’s the future is the future, ‘kay? We’ll think about it when it comes to it?” Harry looking into his love’s eyes. There was so much affection in them, it suffocated him.

   “Yes.” He said, feeling tears pricking in his eyes. He pulled Eggsy into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. “Yes.” He repeated, his chest aching with all these emotions. Eggsy curled one of his hands into the back of Harry’s suit jacket.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

When Roxy and Merlin finally arrived, the two men leaned against the snout of their rampaged Audi TT.

   “Well done Harry. One day off and you ruin a car.” Merlin said as he slid off his motorbike, the helmet opened. Roxy snorted as she climbed off hers.

   “It was certainly my intention to do so Merlin, trust me.” Letting his gaze sweep over the bikes, Harry sighed. “I do hope you brought us also some clothes and helmets otherwise this will be a rather deadly operation.”

   “We wouldn’t let your pretty faces get hurt, would we?” Roxy asked cheekily and Harry shot Eggsy a look.

   “She spends far too much time with you.” Merlin laughed at that and Eggsy tried to look shocked, but his giggles ruined the moment and also Harry smiled with one half of his mouth.

   “Here.” Merlin handed Harry a pair of biking pants and a jacket while Eggsy received his share from Roxy. “You can wear them above your clothes.” As the two men slipped into the clothing, Roxy inspected the car together with Merlin.

   “We shouldn’t let the two of you out of our sight once more.” Merlin said as he returned and Harry, now in his biking clothes turned. Eggsy had his eyes well trained on his ass, completely forgotten to dress himself, until Roxy nudged him.

   “Oh shut it will you.”

   “Harry, language!” Eggsy shot back so quick everyone knew he had waited for the moment when the man let his guard down and swore. Roxy panted out a laugh and Merlin rolled his eyes at the expression on Harry face, one he could only label with pride.

   “Very well.” Merlin said after everyone had calmed down again. “We ought to leave, a clean up team will come here shortly. Harry, I hope you are fine with the Fat Bob.” The other man only looked at the bike, sleek black and silver and nodded.

   “I can work with it.” He simply said.

   “That things called Fat Bob.” Eggsy pointed at the bike.

   “Yes, is that a problem?” Harry asked with a little impatient hint in his voice.

   “No.” The younger replied softly and there was a gleam in his eyes, when he studied the bike. “It’s really pretty.”

   “Only Gary Unwin would call a Fat Bob pretty.” Roxy prompted and was rewarded with an elbow into her stomach. Her jacket took most of the blow from her friend, but still she bended over and huffed loudly.

   “Before it gets into a real fight, you ought to go.” Merlin advised and smiled at Harry. “We’ll see each other in the HQ.” The other man nodded and went to sit on the bike.

   “Eggsy, come here.” Slowly, the younger approached. Harry had his helmet open and the intense gaze was focused on Eggsy. “Sit behind me, the footrests are easy accessible.” As the other sat properly, Harry started the motor. “Close your helmet down. And don’t hold on the grip, put your arms around me.” Obliging, Eggsy leaned forward and then Harry took off, not before he closed his own helmet.

 

<http://www.hd-konz.de/tl_files/bilder/Bildergalerie%202011/FXDF/FXDF%20vivid%20black.jpg>

Fat Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> (Why do i even write this all the time?? It's not like theres someone to read this...)


	13. A Lesson in Deadly People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of last's chapters drive home. And some Merlin-sassing. Damn i love this dude...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I update not at all following the schedule, but no one seems to care so...Fuck it i guess?

**XIII**

**A Lesson in Deadly People**

 

   “Harry.” Eggsy slid closer to the man.

   “Yes Eggsy?” The older took a bend with practiced ease and the other followed in his motion.

   “You look hot in biker clothes.” Harry laughed at that and the bike shook a bit.

   “Thank you, I give the compliment back.” Chuckling, Eggsy pressed his body against Harry’s. They stayed quiet for some time. On both their glasses, a map showed them the best way back to the HQ. As the world whizzed by and Eggsy’s body became stiffer and stiffer the minute, he became restless.

   “What is it Eggsy?” Harry asked after a while, when he noticed the constant shift of the man behind him. “Are you uncomfortable?”

   “A bit.” Harry started to look for a place to stop for a while and soon held next to a empty house by the street. Climbing off, Eggsy stretched his limps and took off his helmet. “Much better.” Harry laughed at the cute smile on the youngers expression.

   “Well…” He began and Eggsy turned. “…I have an idea how to pass the time until you are better.” The younger stared at his former mentor. His longs legs were folded and he leaned against the bike. He looked like a hot male model adverting a new bike in a representable magazine. Eggsy’s blood decided to leave his brain and rush to his cock.

   “Hell yes.” Opening his arms, Harry welcomed the younger. Their lips brushed against each other and Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut as Harry held him close to his body. But a honking bike ripped them from their not even warmed up snogging session. Merlin and Roxy, it could only be them, drove past and Eggsy heard the other Kingsmen laugh via their coms.

   “I am sorry Eggsy.” Harry gave him a short kiss. “But the faiths are working against us at the moment.” The pout on the younger man’s face made his heart melt, but Harry shook his head. “There’s a time and a place for this.” Still pouting, Eggsy put his helmet back on and both climbed back on the bike. When Harry accelerated, Eggsy chuckled and inhaled.

   “You know, whenever you accelerate, it feels like a massive vibrator between my legs.” And if Harry Hart drove a little fast after that, if might have been only coincidence.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Merlin looked at the gathered Kingsmen around him. Most of them would be in the HQ during the Head Round Table, though behind the covers getting everything over smoothly. Only Merlin, Galahad, Lancelot and of course Arthur would meet the foreign Kingsmen.

   “Very well.” The man inhaled. “We ought to start.” He flicked at something on his iPad disguised as a clipboard. Behind him a picture popped up. “The American Kingsman. The most ruthless and brutal of the branches. Second oldest. They choose to use Metal Codenames after the idea of former Presidents was dismissed, fortunately patriotism only goes so far.” A low round of laughter answered Merlin.

“Head: Gold.” The Chinese woman took over the screen. “Working for Kingsman since five years. She was a former FBI. The most head-strong woman I ever met to be honest, also one of the most brutal ones. Don’t anger her if you don’t want to end up in her personal little dungeon.” Again the agents laughed gently and Merlin granted himself a smile. “Weapon of Choice: AK-47.” With a flick of his finger a video began to play. Gold stood in a factory and shot wildly at the men approaching her. Merlin saw with satisfaction the shocked expressions on the other agents’ faces.

“Steel, her right hand was here before, most know her. Copper, her partner is a unsuspecting person, but he’ll crack your head open within a second.” Here he’d wanted to show another video, but Arthur had forbid it. Too much blood. “Silver, the new agent from Britain will tag along in order to learn some more about Kingsman. She was formerly MI5.” Shooting Galahad and Lancelot a knowing glance, the man continued.

“German Kingsman. Precise, in time and next to us, the oldest, based on the Nibelung, hope you are familiar with it. They were meant to be the only other Kingsman which is why their shop is called _Königschneider_. Head: Siegfried.” A very young woman with a stern face and grey eyes filled the screen. Her blonde locks hung about her face. “Her calm masks a storm, or rather a tornado.” The agents laughed again, but a little more nervous this time.

“A street kid, that went into the Bundeswehr the second she could. Lost along with most of her comrades her little and the first digits of the two following fingers of her left hand during a bombing. Entered Kingsman at the age of twenty, youngest recruit we ever had.” Letting that sink in for a few heart beats, Merlin clicked on. “Angering her will result in your immediate death. She uses mainly Kingsman guns and knives, but her real weapon is her left hand.”

The slim, scarred fingers of Siegfried took over the screen. The last two fingers had as a first digit a claw made of steel. “This is what the Germans call the Nibelung Ring. Death count: Twenty-three through electrocution, thirteen through poisoning and none less than twenty-eight ripped out throats. Oh and she castrated five men with that thing.” The shock in the agents faces satisfied Merlin. “Her best mates are Gold, Ferdinand and Jupiter, I’ll get to them later. Her right hand: Gunter.”

“He might look like the nice neighbour from across that looks after your kids, but he’s the second most dangerous of the Germans. 100% loyal to Siegfried, was in the same division as she in the Bundeswehr. Weapon of Choice: Stg 44, a assault rifle from WWII, affectionately called Nibelung Sword.” Merlin smiled as he brought up yet another video clip. The tall man with the fiery red hair and beard shot the men attacking him with terrifying precision.

“The third German: Kriemhild.” A woman with bleached blonde hair and cold eyes filled the screen. “She is tiny, but none less deadly. Also former Bundeswehr. Weapon of Choice: Electric bats.” Sadly there were no videos of her using them. “She was trained by Siegfried, but she is more of a solo fighter. A bit cold hearted. Add her to your non-anger list.” Merlin flicked on the iPad.

“Canadian Kingsman. There’s not much to say about them, they are a very quiet organisation. But they hide their forces well.” Straightening, Merlin tapped on. “Based on North American lakes. Head: Erie. He may look like a rapist, but as Siegfried once described him as: He is no more than a cuddly teddy bear.” The agents laughed now really.

“Still you shouldn’t underestimate him. He taught Martial Arts and won some titles. Weapon of Choice: C7, a Canadian assault rifle that is something devilish. Next in line: Athabasca. They are strong, confident and deadly.” The Inuit transwoman behind him on screen had intense brown eyes and a strong mouth. “Their entire body is a weaponry and they were a dancing instructor, which gives them the speed and balance to fight on the sinking Titanic.” The agents muttered.

“Anything the matter?” Merlin asked angrily and switched to the next. “Ontario. The observer. Calm, collected and loves to use a shotgun. Silent waters run deep after all.” The surprising blue eyes of the Canadian African woman stared out of the screen into the room. “The Italian Kingsman. Based on the Roman Gods. Temper runs as quick as the blood of their enemies.” Merlin let his gaze sweep over the agents. Upcoming was the picture of a slight woman with grey eyes and slender limps, her face slightly wrinkled.

“Jupiter, Head of the Italian Kingsman. From the South of Italy and was in the army. Despite the all over sloppy Italians, she stands out in her precision. Also on the list of people you wouldn’t want to anger. Weapon of Choice: Tasers in from of wristwatches or any kind of jewellery.

“Next Fortuna.” The woman now displayed had an intelligent expression and seriously calm eyes. “The Brains of the Italian Kingsman. Or the Cat Woman of all Kingsman. Depends on who you ask. Called her dog Mussolini, so she’s quite up for humour.” The agents chuckled and Merlin allowed himself to smile a bit. “Studied medicine until she left the university to join Kingsman. Loves to outwit people nearly as much as she loves to take them out by punching vital organs.” The next was a bald man.

“Ares. As his name suggests he is more up to being the Braw than anyone else. Some say he was a mafia boss, but we don’t really know. And I hardly doubt we want to know.” Soft laughter echoed through the room, when Merlin exhaled. “Loves to make inappropriate jokes that have brought him into many problematic situations.” Here the man shot Eggsy a look. “He called his dog Felino, Italian for cat. Weapon of Choice: ARX160, Italian assault rifle. Carries it around all the time.” Sighing, Merlin continued to flick through the presentation.

“French Kingsman. They use the names of important historic characters. Head: Jeanne D’Arc. Not Johanna, not Joan, Jeanne. He’ll rip out your reproductive organs if you do that.” The picture of a Black man with long hair filled the screen. Some agents gasped. “Hey he’s good looking, don’t rub it in. But as hot as he might be as lethal he is. Very cold and reserved.” Merlin tapped on the next file.

“Jeanne’s second: Robert de Baudricourt or simply Robert.” The face of the woman behind Merlin was lit up with a soft smile. “Mute, hearing disabled. Our best sniper. Or rather a crack shot with anything you hand her. Doesn’t matter if it’s a crossbow or a bazooka. She’ll make it.” Some of the agents had exchanged some words or looks. “I do not advise you to make fun of her.” There had been some idiot that had laughed openly at her and Jeanne had along with Siegfried and Ontario had beaten up that agent.

“Last but not least: The Spanish Kingsman. Quite similar to the Italians, if not even more quick tempered. They also use the names of important historic characters. Head: Ferdinand.” The short haired Spanish woman behind him stared into the mass of agents before him. “She might look like an angry person, but in fact she’s one of the more friendly agents. Formerly in the Centro Nactional de Inteligencia, the Spanish intelligence service. A bit on the loud side. Weapon of choice: CEMTE Modelo C, assault rifle.”

“Now Isabella.” The man on the picture looked smug to say the least. “New Kingsman. Unusual for him to tag along.” Slicked back hair and posh looking facial expression spoke for themself. “Katharina. Ferdinand’s second and nearly as loud mouthed as she is.” The one eyed woman with hair of the colour of cappuccino took up the screen. “She was a mercenary in Afghanistan.” Judging by the gasps from the listening agents, that was a surprise. “Her reflexes are still timed on war: She’s quick, she’s lethal and she’s got not remorse. And more importantly she’s taking none of your shit. Kill or be killed.”

“Any questions?” Merlin gazed into the agents. “No. Wonderful. The Germans come tomorrow!” Then he walked out.

[Reverence and Shit](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/123284383104/today-on-why-no-one-should-let-me-into-any)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank  
> you  
> for  
> reading  
> and  
> giving  
> kudos  
> (no comments no surprise) mehmehmehmeh....


	14. Sitting is for weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new major character: Siegfried aka Hannah. Have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone now! Return around the 25th. Hopefully if i don't die/get raped/lost somewhere in Southern Europe.   
> Or am abandoned by my friends...

**XIV**

**Sitting is for weak**

 

Arthur stood at the foot of the stairs and stared at the two agents before him.

   “Siegfried is where?” He asked, still not truly coping with the situation.

   “She’s undercover and taken in by the police.” Gunter replied calmly. He stood there in his baby blue suit with these calm eyes and drove Arthur a little mad. The suitcase hanging from his slender fingers didn’t seem to bother the man in the least.

   “She’s undercover?”

   “For a case of ours, we didn’t have the chance to finish because our target moved here. With the opportunity at hand…” Arthurs annoyed huff interrupted Gunter halfway through.

   “You two, go to Merlin. Galahad, we are going to get Siegfried out of that. What name does she run under?”

   “Her own.” Kriemhild said before she walked off. The two Germans managed to walk absolutely in unison down the corridor.

   “They are fucking creepy.” Galahad said, before he got a look from both Lancelot and Arthur.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Harry leaned against the booth with the policeman in. Eggsy had a fairly good view on his booty. Both had decided that Kingsman wear would be a little bit suspicious when getting out someone detained with illegal weapon dealing. While Harry debated with the policeman, Eggsy looked around. Harry posed as Siegfried’s, no Hannah’s lawyer and he was her brother. Older. That someone under his age was Head of a Kingsman branch felt weird.

   “You can watch through the mirror.” The policeman said. “The officer will speak to her and then you can take her with you.” Harry and Eggsy were lead into a small room with a policeman sitting at some recording device. A woman, broad shouldered and hard faced, stood on the other side next to a chair. Her hair was tangled and her eyes smeared with black paint behind her glasses.

She wore a jumpsuit in black with fixing pins and rivets. A black glove clung to her left hand. As her grey eyes strayed over the mirror, her expression stayed bored. Only the quick nod into Harry’s direction made visible that she noticed their presence behind the mirror.

   “Well then.” A round and fairly slow police officer entered. “Why don’t we sit down?” Siegfried scoffed.

   “Sitting is for weak.” She said, her voice missing the slight German accent Kriemhild sported. The policeman smiled, a sense of smugness about him.

   “Very well. Your lawyer has come and got your release. The next time we catch you young lady, we’ll keep you for the night.” There was that policeman-grin Eggsy had hated so much.

   “Then the next time I should run faster should I?” One of the policemen in the other room growled at that and a wicked smiled crossed her lips. “Can I go? I’d love to shower at the moment.”

   “Sure.” Despite his anger towards the woman, the officer rose and brought her outside while Eggsy and Harry left the room.

   “Hannah!” The younger man jumped forward and hugged her. “I was so worried.”

   “Eh big bro, I can handle myself quite fine.” She replied with a rough laugh. Her skin was smooth under Eggsy’s palms as he held her shoulders. Her cool eyes measured him.

   “I won’t hear anything until we are home.” He said with true big-bro-voice before he dragged the woman outside along with Harry who had not spoken. The Kingsman cap waited for them and they slid in.

   “Nice show.” Siegfried said calmly, her facial expression and voice easing into the calm nature of a Kingsman. “I was quite impressed.” She looked at Eggsy and pulled out a make-up towel from a small box.

   “I know how to act around policemen. You put up quite the show too.” There was a slight twitch around her lips, but she hid it well.

   “Harry, I do believe we have matters to discuss. But this took longer than I expected. So we’ll have to wait until tomorrow when the others are here.” Harry nodded at her words.

   “The rooms in HQ have been made ready for you and your guard.”

   “Thank you.” The woman replied quietly. Thorough the entire journey, Eggsy watched the woman, only a year younger than him.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Roxy couldn’t sleep in the lifeless room in the Kingsman HQ, so she wandered over into the Big Tea Room, where she had sat with Gunter and Kriemhild during the day. When Siegfried had returned, the two Germans had left and hadn’t shown not even for dinner. The dimly lit room was empty, but one of the large French windows was open, leading on the small terrace before it. A woman leaned there, smoking a pipe.

   “Evening.” Roxy said calmly, as she approached, trying her best not to startle the woman.

   “Good evening.” Was the smooth reply. As the other turned, Roxy noticed the left hand and knew it had to be Siegfried. “You are the young Lancelot then.” The grey eyes travelled over Roxy and she suddenly felt exposed.

   “Yes. You are Siegfried.”

   “Mmh.” The woman hummed and sighed. “But call me Hannah please. I find it hard to have people around me that call me Siegfried all the time without a break. I tend to forget that I have an actual name.” Watching the younger woman, Roxy leaned against the rail.

   “How come that you are up Hannah? Oh, I am Roxy.” Holding out her hand, Roxy watched the shift in expression on Hannah’s face. The smile made her look younger, more of her actual age.

   “I never sleep well here.” Shaking Roxy’s hand, she tucked her pipe between her teeth. “It’s kinda weird. Haunted houses you feel me?” She laughed huskily.

   “Never thought about it that way.” Roxy watched the large building and admitted in her own mind that it indeed looked haunted in the bright moonlight.

   “And then I saw the full moon and I needed to get out.” Hannah turned to the garden, her face brightly lit by the moon above. “I love being out at night.” There was a quietness in her voice along with grief.

   “Why is that so?” Roxy asked, watching the other’s very expression.

   “Well, if you live in the streets, it’s kind of hard to be alone sometimes. Whenever the night fell, I came out. The entire city asleep, not one sane soul outside. It’s quiet beautiful.” Hannah turned at Roxy, her pipe forgotten in her left hand, the Nibelung Ring glinting in the light.

   “Merlin said something about you being a street kid.” Slowly the other nodded.

   “Yeah.” Licking her lips, Hannah put the pipe back into her mouth. “I went to the lowest education level in Germany, Hauptschule. No perspective, no future. My dad kicked me out. Folks on the street are a nice kind of people. They take care of one another.” Roxy stayed quiet after that. The soft breeze ruffled her hair and sweet-musky scent or Hannah’s pipe reaches over to Roxy’s nose.

   “You are a lot like Eggsy.”

   “Ah, the young Galahad.” There was a smile in her voice. “Yes. I guess many people out there have similar stories.” Hannah sighed and put her pipe down, staring at her hands.

   “Why are you Head of the German Kingsman? I don’t mean to offend, but it’s weird for someone that young to lead a branch of Kingsman.” Roxy said, blushing in the process. Hannah laughed softly.

   “I was on the streets, in the military. I know what someone needs, I know how to protect. The old Siegfried once said, that those who have seen suffering and death are the best leaders, because they know what this does to a person. Those will do their very best to protect and lead others, keeping them in line and thus safe.” Hannah looked up into the sky.

   “You are wise.” Roxy said with awe. “At your age…I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.”

   “That out of the mouth of the woman that has fought her fear of heights not once but twice and fell from nearly outer space down to earth.” Hannah retorted and looked at Roxy. “That’s what I call strong.”

   “Thank you.” Despite herself, Roxy smiled broadly.

   “I should thank you.” The hand on her shoulder was heavy and calloused. “You are a great person, but you have a lot to work on. I’d love to see your star rising.”

   “An encouragement speech from someone younger than me, something like this never happened.” Roxy said and both women laughed.

   “God, I missed that.”

   “What?”

   “Being with people that treat me like an equal not a boss. Being with people my age.” Hannah leaned her head back and sighed. Her eyes closed slowly as Roxy’s mind worked.

   “If you want that, I might have an idea.” At Roxy’s voice, Hannah’s eyes opened again. She smiled.

   “I’ll be looking forward to it.” She said, before she left the terrace and wandered over the gardens. “And Roxy? I don’t want you to feel sorry for me. There’s nothing to make you do that, okay?” She shouted and Roxy looked after her for a heartbeat or two before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


	15. Dynamite and Atom Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heads of the International Kinsmen come to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the following few chapter have lots of OC activity. I hope that doesn't bother you. I have been working hard on these chapter (this fix in general) so i hope my work wasn't for naught. 
> 
> I have now returned home from my 2 week holiday. If you are interested in what i did, visit my tumblr (charlotte-frey.tumblr.com) and search the tag 'interrail'  
> Also i have now over 200 followers on tumblr and i make a follower thank you thing. Tagged 'follower-thank-you-thing'. Everything will be posted here on the archive too.

**XV**

**Dynamite and Atom bombs**

 

Arthur stood in the large entrance hall, Galahad and Lancelot by his side. The door opened and Siegfried strode in. Her hair was done up and she wore an impeccable black suit. Gunter was back in baby blue and Kriemhild sported a modest costume. Their steps echoed as one through the room and Arthur smiled at the young woman.

   “Arthur.” She said.

   “Siegfried.” Arthur replied, before she stood to his left, waiting for the others to arrive. When the doors opened the next time, Erie strode in, the light reflecting off the suitcase in his hand. His large frame was imposing in a tartan suit with the silver cravat. Tiny and slim by his side, Athabasca with her intense eyes darting through the room. Only Ontario seemed unimpressed, her grey suit hugging her slender frame.

   “Arthur.” The large man growled.

   “Erie.” Was the court reply, the doors already opening again. Ferdinand glided in, her short hair brushed back and her eyes sparkling angry, the suitcase in her slender fingers. Isabella was smug by her side, his face turned up at Katharina on Ferdinand’s other side. The former mercenary had her eyes trained on Arthur, ignoring everyone around her.

   “Arthur.” Ferdinand bowed her head a little.

   “Ferdinand.” Arthur said quietly as the Spanish strolled to his right. The doors swung open and Jupiter rolled inside. Her deep grey eyes were calm and collected, Fortuna by her side like a shadow. Ares swaggered along, his suitcase swinging against his leg. The Italians were bringing some sense of danger with them.

   “Arthur.” Jupiter stopped before the man and looked straight into his face.

   “Jupiter.” Arthur said calmly and the Italians walked over to stand next to the Spanish on Arthur’s right. Then the doors opened for the last time. Gold, in a shining golden suit walked in, her Chinese looks standing out between. Steel leaned heavily on her cane, a small frown tugging at her lips while Silver shot her every second step a look. Copper had his eyes on the gathered Kingsmen.

   “Arthur.” Gold set down her suitcase.

   “Gold.” The woman took her luggage and walked to their respective spot. Then the French came. With long stride, Jeanne entered the room, taking everyone’s breath. His deep green suit shone slightly in the light. Robert by his side had her hand clenched against her side, self-consciousness written on her face.

   “Arthur.” Jeanne’s French accent carried the word through the room.

   “Jeanne.” The French took their place and Arthur stepped forward.

   “Assembled Kingsmen. We have a situation of the most urgent kind. After V-Day we discovered a second ring of chip-carriers. They are assigned with mission of killing the remaining leaders and representatives. Please follow me.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The large room was cold. There was a large, round table in the middle of the room and Galahad’s breath suddenly was gone. The wood, a deep lilacish brown was polished and there were golden letterers in the wood, where the respective Head was supposed to sit. Every single of the leaders took their seat, on each side their guards. Silver sat by Steel’s side on the left of Jeanne, but no one said a word.

   “Very well.” Arthur sat in the largest chair, Galahad by his left and Lancelot by his right. “I hereby open the Head Round Table.” Everyone stared at him, waiting. “Merlin will sum up our researches.” In front of everyone a small screen slid out of the wood. While Merlin explained, Galahad watched the Kingsmen. Siegfried sat straight in her chair, her face creased in worry. Leaned forward, Erie stared at the screen in disbelieve, Athabasca by his side had their head in their hand.

The deaf French Kingsman, Robert apparently was able to read lip movements judging by her horrified expression as Merlin explained the attack on Guinevere. Ares was leaned backwards and a smile tugged on his lips. But nothing compared to the aloof expression on Isabella’s face. Galahad couldn’t help but hate him in that moment. Arthur sat by his side, taunt and a frown tugging on his lips.

   “Well.” Gold said into the quiet after Merlin was finished. “We have problem at hand, that ought to be solved as soon and as throughout as possible.” The woman’s eyes travelled over the faces of the other Kingsmen around the table. “There is no way we can let that organisation persist. If there is a way we can stop them, then we should find it and use it.”

   “Gold, you are forgetting, that there is only so much we can do.” Gunter pointed out calmly. “We are no gods. We don’t have as much knowledge on the topic as Valentine may or may not have had. Not to speak about the problems in our respective countries.”

   “Gunter…”

   “We agree on that, don’t we?” Ferdinand threw in and shot Gold a look. “We all have our own problems at the moment, some are bigger, some are smaller. There must be a way to keep the balance. I fully agree with you Gold, that we should do something.” Here the woman grew louder as Gold attempted to speak. “Arthur, what is your opinion?”

   “I agree Ferdinand. Valentines men threaten the national safety of our state leaders, be they new or old. We have to assure their safety and need to get out hands on as much information as we get regarding the chips.” Robert lifted her hand. She began to sign, her face concentrated. _Have you tried to extract the chip from one of these men?_

   “We tried.” Lancelot replied. “I have been there, but the minute we have started to cut it out, it send a electric shock, killing the man and destroying the chip itself. We have not tried another time. There is the possibility that we can extract it, when the person carrying it is dead. But the men are few and we cannot risk losing another.” The French woman nodded slowly.

   “Have you gotten any information about a meeting place or leader?” Erie asked, his head resting on his palm.

   “No. That’s the thing that worries us most. No handler, no meeting place, no leader, nothing. The MI5 is unwilling to work with us after the Guinevere-incident. You see, we are at a very distressing situation.” Arthur sighed.

   “Our ranks are closed again, aren’t we able to work full-force again?” Fortuna threw in, her long hair dangling over her shoulder.

   “Not exactly.” Shifting, Jeanne looked the Italian straight into the eyes. “The new recruits are not nearly as experienced as the old Kingsmen. I hardly doubt that Isabella here is able to do things like you…”

   “Are you saying that I am weak?” The mentioned man spat and stared at Jeanne.

   “No.” Jeanne shot back. “I am merely implying that you are not as experienced as we are.”

   “I give you experienced!” Isabella shouted.

   “Do you challenge Jeanne to a duel Isabella?” Siegfried said, her chin lifted, her voice deep and cold. “Because if we ought to get over with it soon.” Startled, the Spanish man sagged back. “No? Then we can continued and ignore your hurt male dignity.” Isabella was about to say something, when Ferdinand shot him a look and spoke.

   “I agree with you Jeanne, wholeheartedly. Our state leaders need Kingsman protection and this as soon as possible. Regarding the chip-issue we can send our best Tech-Division Kingsmen to help Merlin with his work. Maybe we will find a way to extract them without destruction or death of the chip-carrier.” The woman rubbed her hand over her face. “We’ll be stretched thin, but I guess this it the first time to fully prove the capability of Kingsman.”

   “We Americans can spare some of our Kingsmen. The FBI is working hand in hand with us and we have a fair share of experienced Kingsmen at our hands that protect the President. “ Steel said as her eyebrow furrowed. “Though we won’t be able to send some of our Tech-Division, Copper is our only expert.”

   “That won’t be a problem Steel.” Erie said. “There are quiet some capable Tech-Division Kingsmen with us.” The Canadian rolled his shoulder. “The only thing we ought to keep in mind that we should monitor the criminal activity somehow. If Valentine gave the order to kill the world leaders, then the terrorist attacks will increase rapidly. Not only on state leaders but also civilians to spark fear. To draw citizens into their arms.”

   “It’s hard to imagine that.” Katharina said. “As if we have a third World War in it’s child days.”

   “We may have.” Arthur said gravely. Everyone was quiet after that.

   “You think so?” Gold asked, her smooth features creased. “If…” But Arthur nodded and her face fell.

   “If the situation is so grave, then I advise all of us to focus to get this over quickly so we can return to our countries.” Jeanne said sharply.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The sun had set some hours ago, when the table was officially over. Everyone stayed in their seats, when Isabella who sat beside Athabasca jumped to his feet.

   “What the fuck are you?” The table jumped to attention and everyone gritted his teeth, fisted his hands or reached for their weapons. Only Siegfried stayed calm. She gathered up her papers and sorted them. When she pushed her chair back, she looked straight at Isabella and her eye twitched. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, the Nibelung Ring glinting against his suit.

   “I advise you to keep such things in your throat, if not I feel obliged to take out your throat.” Then she left, her oxfords clicking on the smooth stone floor.

   “A room full of dynamite.” Galahad said.

   “Nah, rather atom bombs.” Steel said, before she and nearly the rest of the table rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	16. Excuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of the Head Round Table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter in one day betaed is something i have never done before.   
> I hope i can keep up. We still have a lot of stuff coming along!

**XVI**

**Excuse me**

 

Isabella grew to a real dickhead. No one could stand him. Not even the other Spanish Kingsmen. Eggsy walked by May’s side, both tired after a second meeting.

   “I really don’t get the relationships between all them people.” He said as he flopped down on a couch in the small waiting room before Arthur office. May swung her long legs over the side of a chair and looked at him.

   “Do you want me to draw a flow chart?” She joked.

   “Would be nice actually.” Both laughed, when Harry walked in. He looked damnable tired.

   “Eggsy.” He managed, before the younger stood and kissed him gently.

   “It’s okay, I’ll get you to your room.” The smiled Harry gave Eggsy was sweet, but tired.

   “God you two are so gay I am about to throw up from too much glitter.” Harry shot May a look. “Sorry, I am going.” When the door had fallen shut behind her, both men slouched on the sofa.

   “It’s exhausting. They’ll leave in a few days. Tomorrow another meeting…” Harry moaned.

   “Stop whining you old man. We’ll manage.”

   “I give you old man.” Eggsy laughed and kissed Harry’s brow. “What would I do without you?”

   “Wank off?” The suggestion drew tired laughter from Harry. “Come on, we should get to our room.” Pulling the man to his feet, Eggsy walked to the door and dragged him through the corridors. Hannah crossed his path, talking on the phone in quick German. She gave Eggsy a tight smile before she wandered off. Hauling Harry into their shared room, Eggsy sighed. He couldn’t even bring himself to shower and simply fell asleep in his briefs.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Here.” Steel handed Galahad a piece of paper. “Then your meeting won’t be as boring as it will be for the rest of us mortals.”

   “Us mortals?” Silver leaned against the chair of Gold and arched her eyebrow.

   “If you know Siegfried and the rest of the Heads, then you vow on your parents damn grave that they are immortal. Take Arthur for example.”

   “Bad topic.” Galahad cut her off and Steel laughed.

   “Don’t be so easy to look through. Have you don’t it by now.” When the other flushed, Steel broke into insanely loud laughter.

   “Steel, behave!” Silver hissed as the rest entered and Steel calmed down. While Arthur and the other’s picked up their discussion from the day before, Eggsy unfolded the piece of paper

_It may be no fucking flow chart, but I think it’ll suffice:_

-       _Siegfried, Gold, Ferdinand and Jupiter are some sort of squad for the impossible. Together the most lethal women on earth. Had the honour of fighting with them once._

-       _Siegfried had something with Ferdinand a while ago, but they’re cool I guess._

-       _Robert is deadly no matter what you might think (I guess Merlin told you already)_

-       _Gunter is like a walking dictionary, not kidding_

-       _Ares is a dickhead on the outside, but dare to hurt any of his friends or colleagues and he’ll waterbathe you for the next ten years._

-       _Jeanne is bf with Arthur (the new one of course)_

-       _Katharina has a thing for Robert, which I found out a while ago_

-       _There’s something going on between Erie and Siegfried, but I never got anything concrete so it’s just a rumour._

-       _Ontario adores Athabasca and would do anything for them, but in a platonic way I guess._

-       _Jeanne and Gunter are platonic bf and would make a cute couple if Gunter wouldn’t be straight._

-       _Isabella’s a dickhead_

At the last one, Galahad nearly laughed. But only nearly.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Ferdinand’s back was rigid. They sat at the dinner table, all on one neat row and she sat next to Isabella who misbehaved terribly. Robert was across from him, Athabasca by her side. The Spanish woman shot Jupiter by her side a look, both knowing fully what Isabella held of Robert. At least he kept his mouth shut until the desert. But then he went big time.

   “Hey, you are so quiet over there.” The man joked when Robert looked his way. Only the slight twitch in her left eye gave way that she noticed what he said. Athabasca snorted by her side and rolled their eyes.

   “How old are we?” They spat and returned to their food without waiting for a reply. Isabella shot them a look.

   “Did it speak?” He asked loudly. The table went quiet. Erie inhaled deeply, but was interrupted by Robert, who rose and lifted her hand, motioning one of the butlers to take her plate away. She picked up her wine glass, took a sip before setting it down on the hardwood table. Bracing her hands on the table, she tipped her left foot on the floor and a blade shot out of the back of her oxford heel.

Within seconds, she rolled over the table, buried the knife in Isabella’s shoulder and kicked his face, breaking his nose beneath her sole and stood again. She waved for her plate to be put back and sat down, as if the moaning man across the table was none of her business. Athabasca smiled and held out her fist and to everyone’s surprise, the French bumped hers against Athabasca’s.

   “Oh the little angel!” Ares suddenly shouted, roaring with laugher as Isabella was lead to the infirmary. Everyone cracked up and laughed. Loudest was Ares and Athabasca. Ferdinand sat there and smiled to herself, eyes wandering over the laughing agents.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Siegfried.” Roxy called, when she saw the woman with Ferdinand and Jupiter on the terrace.

   “Roxy, call me Hannah!” The soft scolding from the younger was accompanied with a huff of smoke. Once more the woman had a pipe in her hand.

   “Mar.” Ferdinand uttered and smiled.

   “Aurora.” The Italian woman smiled a little when she said it.

   “Oh, okay. Uhm… I wanted to ask you, if you’d like to accompany Eggsy and me tomorrow. We wanted to go to a bar near the tailor shop that supposed to be quiet nice.” Hannah smiled.

   “Sounds amazing. And don’t worry, Mar and Aurora wont come with us, they have an order from Arthur to fullfill.” Roxy nodded slowly.

   “I will go to bed. See you tomorrow.” Aurora excused herself as she walked back inside. Hannah saluted her with her pipe and Mar waved lazily after her.

   “How does it feel to be a Kingsman Roxy?” Mar asked, her accent coming through.

   “Quiet nice. I expected it to be less of a desk job though.” The other two laughed gently.

   “Guess we all have to do that shit someday.” Hannah said huskily and smiled. “You’ll yearn one day to work in an office job, I tell you. When you are injured to first time or captured.”

   “Or when you have to swim through a literal sea of blood.” Visibly cringing at the memory, Mar rolled her eyes.

   “How…do I even want to know?” Roxy asked and both agents shook their heads vehemently. “Okay. If I may ask, how long do you know each other?” The two shared a look and Hannah laughed.

   “Ever since I joined Kingsman actually. She was over in an agent exchange in order to tie the branches closer to one another.”

   “And what about the others?”

   “Ah, together with Jupiter and Gold the two of us are the Four Apocalyptic Riders.” Hannah broke into laughter.

   “From the bible.” Roxy arched her eyebrow and Hannah puffed some smoke out of her mouth leisurely.

   “Yes. It’s a longer story, a little complicated, I’ll tell you one day. The other’s are familiar faces.” Mar ended.

   “Apart from Isabella of course.”

   “Yeah, the hijo de puta.” The Spanish spat and Roxy furrowed her eyebrows.

   “That’s son of a bitch to you.” Hannah translated with a shrug.

   “We ought to get inside, it’s getting cold.” Roxy said as she looked up to the sky.

   “The two of you go, I have to finish my pipe.” Hannah waved them off.face


	17. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so damn happy, i got a piercing a few month ago and took it out today and put a permanent black one in (called a horseshoe i think) and it's so pretty *-*.

**XVII**

**A Day Off**

 

Eggsy looked tiredly at Harry. The two sat with Roxy, May and Hannah in a Kingsman Cap.

   “As I said Eggsy, we agreed on telling your mother about Kingsman.” Harry said for the tenth time.

   “Ah… weren’t yeh the one to tell me not to tell me mum?” Eggsy was pissed and he would show it without regret.

   “Yes, but taking in account that you are fairly young, have a family that depends on you and the loss of your father on a Kingsman mission we have decided it would be best to do that.” Harry said patiently, his voice a bit pained. _As a precaution, you may die in the next days._

   “Okay.” The younger man looked at his lover. “Okay. But why them.” He pointed at the three women squeezed in beside them.

   “I’m here for security.” Hannah said. “Because neither of you will be able to watch our for attackers.”

   “I wanted to see you sister after all these weeks of bragging about her.” Roxy shot when Eggsy turned his questioning gaze at her.

   “And I am here for pleasure.” May smiled at the man broadly.

   “Yeah.” He only said and the cap pulled to a halt. It was early in the morning, but there were five men sitting on the front steps and Eggsy felt his stomach turn. It was Dean’s goons and they stared at the five Kingsmen climbing out of the car. Harry leaned on his umbrella.

   “If it’s not Eggy. The little prick comes home after all.” Rotti shouted.

   “Be so kind and leave.” Harry said with a perfect smile. “Or do you want to cause trouble.”

   “You little posh fucker.” Rotti stumbled forward, clearly drunk. He was only a few feet away, when Hannah rose her voice.

   “One more step.”

   “Shut up you little slut.” The German reacted within a heart beat. Shooting forward, her left hand swished through the air and Rotti screamed. Blood gushed out of two long scratches over the side of his face.

 “You were warned.” Hannah’s bloodied hand hung by her side, the blood dripping on the pavement. Harry hadn’t batted and eyelash.

   “Loyalty.” He whispered to Eggsy and Roxy. “All Kingsman are, but she defines it.” May handed Hannah a handkerchief and the woman cleaned her hand as the goons picked up Rotti, shot the woman an angry look and ran off. The door burst open and Michelle stumbled out.

   “Eggsy!” She shouted and fell into her son’s arms. “Thank god, they are gone.” She sobbed into her son’s shoulder.

   “It’s all good now mum. Let’s go inside, we have stuff to tell you.” Gently, the young man lead his mother inside. He was greeted by Daisy with a broad smile and a loud giggle. He picked her up and talked to her, face lighting up. Michelle looked at them with a warm expression before she noticed the four other people. All were dressed in impeccable Kingman suits and she was visibly intimidated.

   “Can I wash my hands?” Hannah asked gently. “I am Hannah.” She added with a smile.

   “Down the hall.” Michelle said quietly.

   “I am Harry Hart.” The woman’s eyes widen. “We will explain everything. May and Roxy will stay here and wait until we are finished, is that alright?” Michelle nodded though she looked as if she was about to faint.

   “Mum, it’s not that bad, okay.” Eggsy rubbed her shoulder, when Hannah returned, her left hand well hidden in her pant pocket.

   “Do you want a P&J sandwich.” Roxy laughed gently and nodded.

   “If you want to invite us, then yes.” May added with a broad smile. Only Hannah looked positively terrified and muttered something in German.

   “Ich kapier Briten net.” _I don’t get British people._ Eggsy laughed and he went with his mum and Harry into the living room.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Okay, you are part of a spy agency, he is your boss and you saved the world?” Michelle was very pale, but she tried to keep her self together. “And Lee died because…” Harry nodded heavily.

   “I am truly sorry Michelle, but I will try and keep your son as safe as possible.” He took Eggsy’s hand and both shared a smile and a look.

   “And you are together.” Eggsy nodded, worry in his eyes. It was a lot for his mother to take in and she did a great job until now.

   “Mum, it’s okay.” The young man took her hand and squeezed it. “I will look after myself.”

   “What about the women in the kitchen?” Harry shared a look with Eggsy and the older spoke.

   “Roxy is part of the British Kingsman, she was recruited with Eggsy and is signed down as Lancelot. Hannah is the Head of the German Kingsman, codename Siegfried. May is an old acquaintance of mine from the American Kingsman, she’s under the codename Steel.” Michelle nodded, when suddenly Daisy walked in, in her hands a plate of P&J sandwiches.

   “Mummy look, the woman with the sparkly hand helped me!”

   “The woman with the sparkly hand?” Michelle turned her eyes on the three women entering the room behind her daughter. Lifting her hand in a slightly apologetic way, Hannah smiled at her. “Oh.” Daisy drew the attention of her mother again, when she held out the plate to her.

   “Mummy?” The girl asked and Michelle took a sandwich.

   “Darling, don’t be rude and say such things. People have names.” The scolding was soft and Eggsy smiled together with the others of the feeling of quiet domestic.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Hannah swung her legs as she waited for Eggsy and Roxy to come down. She sat on the small wall by the driveway in front of the HQ.

   “Impatient?” Jörg by her side asked, as he watched her.

   “It’s the first time since I joined Kingsman that I am going somewhere not with folks years older than me.” The woman shot back when Roxy appeared.

   “Hey.” She waved and Hannah hopped down. “Have you been waiting long?”

   “Not really. Jörg was here to keep me company, so it was okay.” The man her side smiled and nodded before leaving.

   “Your clothes are amazing.” Hannah blushed. She wore a bright red shirt and highwaisted black shorts with three buttons on each side.

   “I can say just as much about your clothes.” Laughing, Roxy twirled and her skirt lifted slightly. “A Charlston dress ain’t a bit much?”

   “I wouldn’t care.” Both women laughed when Eggsy walked down, his more thug-like clothes on. The winged trainers were a bit scuffed and looked chewed on when closed looked at.

   “Hey. Sorry it took so long, JB likes them shoes.” Roxy laughed at that.

   “Weren’t you supposed to train the dog?” The man only rolled his eyes at them and then looked at the car. Sleek black, the Porsche 911 stood in the curb and Eggsy smiled.

   “Don’t think you’ll be allowed to drive.” Hannah said and grinned. “I will have the honour.” Slightly weary, the two British Kingsmen slipped in and Hannah seated behind the wheel.”

   “Can you drive, it’s different from…” Eggsy, sitting in the back was cut off, when Hannah started the engine and let it roar.

   “I have spent quite some time practicing both ways. Trust me, I have driven a burning truck in Scotland.” Then the car rolled forward, the split of the drive softly crunching under the wheels. When they wee out of the gate, Hannah pressed the gas down and the car shot forward, pressing the other two in their seats.

   “Holy fuck.” Hannah took the bends with in a speed, Eggsy felt his stomach turn in the process. Roxy nearly screamed in pleasure after the first shock had washed off and the woman behind the wheel grinned while they made their way to London. Parking was no problem, the tailor had it’s own parking lot in the back. After Eggsy had squeezed his body out of the tight back seat, he stretched.

   “That was not very pleasant, sitting in the back.” Both Roxy and Hannah shot him a look.

   “Men.” Roxy said. “Are weak.” Then she strode off and Hannah grinned at him before she followed.

   “Women!” Eggsy shouted after them.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

They sat in the back of the overly posh bar and drank each some fancy stuff. Hannah had taken something alco-free.

   “I gotta drive us home sober. Plus I hate alco.” Neither Eggsy nor Roxy said anything more and they watched the dancers on the silver dance floor.

   “Why does someone need a silver dance floor?” Eggsy asked and the women, each on one side of him, turned.

   “It looks posh.” Roxy said and laughed, her pink nails tapping on the table top with the beat.

   “Guess so.” Hannah shrugged and emptied her glass. “Roxy, wanna dance?” She asked and the other woman made wide eyes, but nodded and emptied her drink too.

   “Don’t get kidnapped.” Was the last thing Eggsy’s friend was able to shout until she was dragged off. Hannah took Roxy’s hands and they started to dance disco fox. Enthralled by the quick, light steps of both women, Eggsy leaned back, content to simply watch. A guy slipped in by his side after a waiter took away the glasses.

   “Your decoration gone dancing?” He asked.

   “They are not my decoration mate.” Eggsy said angrily, shooting the guy a look.

   “Sorry, didn’t want to offend you.” The man lifted his hands. “I am Samuel by the way.”

   “Eggsy.” Shooting him a go-away-look, Eggsy took a sip from his drink.

   “Look mate, I simply wanted to talk to you because you looked lonely. It’s kinda rude of your friends to leave you alone.” Not noticing that his attention wasn’t wanted, Samuel rambled on. “You look like a nice enough guy and I was thinking…”

  “I’m sorry?” Hannah stood at the table, eyebrow arched and a dangerous twinkle in her eyes.

   “Uh, okay, sorry.” The man slipped closer to Eggsy and the women sat down. Both had shot Eggsy a look.

   “So. Who are you?” Roxy asked, her eyes trailing over the man.

   “Samuel.” The man inhaled, clearly uncomfortable now.

   “I’m Roxy and this is Hannah.” Eggsy reached out for his glass, but Roxy took it from his hands. “Wait Eggsy, there’s something in it.” She dipped her middle finger into the glass, trying to fish out whatever caught her eyes. Squinting at the glass she held it closer to the light. Samuel grew nervous.

   “Eggsy?” Hannah began, taking her eyes off Roxy and the glass.

   “Mmh?”

   “Has Harry called you regarding tomorrow?” Eggsy arched his eyebrow at that, not knowing what Hannah was aiming for.

   “No, not really.” The woman leaned back, clearly acting, because she would have never been comfortable in that position.

   “Oh, okay. He just told he’s got a surprise for you.” Her eyes twinkled and Eggsy knew she was only partly acting. Samuel had seemed to notice that Eggsy was in fact not single and tried to get out of the affair, when Roxy slammed the glass down.

   “Ey Mister.” She said, eyes narrowed on him and a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Tried to roofie my friend here?” Samuel went pale and choked on his own spit.

   “How…?”

   “Date Rape Drug Nailpolish motherfucker.” Roxy lifted her middle finger and the colour was a deep black instead of bright pink. “Fuck off immediately.” Hannah slid out elegantly and Samuel scrambled off.

   “Little Fucker.” Roxy said as she waved for a waiter.

   “Steel gave you that, didn’t she?” The grin on Roxy’s face after Hannah’s question was answer enough.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

When Eggsy slipped into the shared room, Harry was sitting upright in their bed, reading a newspaper.

   “Go and have a shower, then we talk okay?” Harry said, looking up only briefly. After the very short shower, Eggsy slipped under the covers. He told Harry about the evening, not leaving Samuel out, because he knew Roxy or Hannah would mention him.

   “Roxy’s very clever isn’t she?” The older smiled, though there was anger in his eyes.

   “One time roofied is one time too much I guess.” Eggsy replied. “Oh, and Hannah said, you have a surprise for me tomorrow.” Harry smiled and nodded slowly.

   “If I won’t tell you know, you’ll bother me the entire night won’t you?” Eggsy nodded eagerly. “Well…” Harry leaned over and whispered it into Eggsy’s ear. The older watched with satisfaction how the younger’s mouth first hung open and his eyes got big as saucers. Then he started to hop on the bed in excitement. “Oh for Christ’s sake.” Harry leaned over again and kissed Eggsy on the mouth. Instantly, the younger calmed down.

   “That’s so amazing Harry.” He whispered.

   “Yes. Now go to sleep it’s late.”

 

Art by kadeart: [XX](http://kadeart.tumblr.com/post/115775322214/how-gentleman-shut-someone-up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	18. Concentrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New messages are received, a group of second-chipped people are assembling in a old factory. Get ready for action an shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a new idea floating in my head around. I have send it to my beta combefaerie (whom i am going to meet in August, can you believe this shit???) and i will be working out the first few chapters and then post them.   
> Still taking prompts

**XVIII**

**Concentrate**

 

The small bundle in Eggsy’s lab moved slowly as he gazed at it in awe.

   “He’s so tiny.” He whispered, brushing over the puppy’s soft fur. Harry knelt by his chair and smiled, charmed by the image of the younger man sitting there.

   “I know.” Harry replied equally silent. That moment Merlin, burst in. He looked dishevelled, or at least would have, if he had hair.

   “We’re in deep trouble.” He said, panting.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Galahad slid into the car and Robert slammed the accelerator. The Kingsman cars moved out and Merlin appeared on the screen in on the dashboard.

   “Valentine’s extra force is having a meeting in a warehouse outside of London at seven tonight. We were able to extract one of the chips and received the signal through it. You are to hide there and wait. The teams consists out of Steel, Silver, Gold, Robert, Jeanne, Katharina, Gunter, Siegfried, Lancelot and Galahad. There are several place, where you can hide. Siegfried will lead you to them. Whatever happens, the rest of us is waiting here to support you.

“If anything goes wrong, which is highly likely, remember that we are not going to be able to come there in a matter of minutes. You would have to stay down and act dead, clear. I don’t care if you are shot in the leg, shoulder or crotch. Bite down and keep your mouth shut.” Merlin looked stressed out. “Good luck agents.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Siegfried frowned as they stepped out of the cars.

   “We have to walk for about twenty minutes.” She said loudly. “Katharina, we need to talk.” The women walked over and lead the group over to the warehouse. All the while the two at the front talked in low voices, calmly discussing the tactic apparently.

   “Well then. Gold, you’re first.” Siegfried pushed a door open. “Get in there, it’s a stair case that connects the ground floor with all others. There’s window on each floor that overlooks the main room. Position yourself here and shoot when needed. The concrete walls will keep bullets off.”

   “Count on me.” Gold said as she slipped past Siegfried.

  “Good luck.” Then they continued inside. The large room echoed with the sound of many oxfords on the dirty floor. There were two galleries running around three sides of it and the only side without had large metal doors. Siegfried led them upstairs on the first gallery. “Steel, Silver and Jeanne. You position yourself behind three of these doors. You won’t be seen from downstairs.”

   “What if we encounter an enemy?” The man asked, towering the German.

   “Highly unlikely. They think we don’t know about this meeting. But if, you have your silencers.” The three nodded and went to their posts. Then Siegfried started to sign to Robert and the French woman grinned halfway through. She moved off with a wave and a smile.

   “Where is she going?” Galahad asked, as he followed Siegfried one storey up. Gold’s face was visible behind a foggy window and the woman waved over.

   “There is a elaborate tube system above the doors. She, for her slight stature and light weight, can stand or kneel on them for a longer time. A perfect sniper spot. Hidden behind some old chains and even more tubes.”

   “Steel once told us, that there are no perfect sniper spots.” Lancelot said as she glanced down, visibly uncomfortable with the height.

   “Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.” Gunter said with a light smile. “Exceptions confirm the rule.”

   “You could have translated it better.” Siegfried murmured. “But that’s the spirit. Anyway, Galahad, Gunter you two stay up here, cover us if necessary.” Then the three women left. Galahad looked at the red haired man by his side and saw a slight smile on his features through the red beard.

   “Why are you smiling?” The younger man asked. Gunter turned and laughed lightly.

   “Because I now see what her plan is.”

   “Enlighten me.” The older shrugged.

   “Let’s sit down. I hardly doubt something’s going to happen soon.” The two sat on a few boxes on the gallery. “What she’s doing is a fairly unusual tactic. She knows most of the people here, so she knows their habits, behaviour and reaction. In a battle situation that might occur, most shoot into the middle of the enemy mass. The likely hood to hit someone is higher, so it’s only logic to do so.

“The point is, Jeanne, Steel and Silver have experience with situations like that. So they will most definitely follow their instinct. Robert is an expert sniper. She’ll attack the strongest fighters and kill them or injure them quickly. Then she will work from the outside in, meaning she will kill the people closest to the Kingsmen downstairs, lowering the chance of injury or death on our side. Gold and me, equipped with our assault rifles will cause chaos and confusion.

“Siegfried is like Robert: She also kills from the outside inward. Katharina is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and has quick reflexes useful in close range fights. Lancelot is quick on her feet and gets underestimated for her slight build. In working with the special abilities you could say, Siegfried found a way of fighting with the lowest of risks. There is still one, but it’s significantly smaller.” Galahad nodded slowly.

   “A bit much to comprehend, but I guess I can ask her about it myself.”

   “If you want to know more about tactics, you should ask Ferdinand and Jeanne, they are also experts on tactics.” Gunter rolled his shoulder and lifted the suitcase. When he snapped it open, Galahad leaned forward to see what was in it. An old looking assault rifle lay there in it’s pieces.

   “So that’s the Nibelung Sword?” The younger asked.

   “Yes.” With quick hands, the German put the pieces together and fixed them. “A Sturmgewehr 44. A weapon used in the second World War.”

   “Why aren’t you using a newer one?” Gunter laughed, only muffled, but he laughed.

   “Because they are shit.” And then the conversation was over.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Lancelot watched Katharina and Siegfried as the two paced in the small room beside the large storeroom.

   “Excuse me.” Lancelot began and both stopped and turned. “But how can you work with only one eye.” Katharina smiled, not offended in the least.

   “Put on my glasses.” She handed them over. “Close your eyes. Then open your right eye.” Lancelot did so and gasped. Her vision was not limited as it usually would be. She saw the wall by her left and the gaping hole of the window.

   “How is that possible?” She askes when she handed it back over.

   “Simple. There is a camera in here.” Katharina pointed to the far left side of the glasses. “the picture is send to my right eyes and gives me the vision as if both of my eyes would be intact.” Wide eyed and surprised Lancelot stared at the Spanish woman.

   “She made it herself.” Siegfried threw in and smiled. The former mercenary laughed lightly when the sound of tires on gravel sounded through the small room. Siegfried tensed up and motioned them to follow her. They slid out and hid behind some large tubes in one corner. A mixed group of various ages, skin colours and genders walked in, talking quietly. Over the next few minutes the number of people increased.

Siegfried became restless and Lancelot felt her stress level rising. They probably hadn’t expected so many to come and the number became and increasing problem. But then a broad shouldered man stepped forward and began to speak. He told them about the attack on the Queen and the capture of their fellow mates. A murmur rose and someone spoke up.

   “Are they captured by MI5 or what?”

   “No. It’s an organisation called Kingsman. That’s why I assembled all of you. They have to be stopped and destroyed in order to achieve Valentine’s goal.”

   “But he’s dead. Shouldn’t we try to wait for a new leader?” The same person spoke up. “It’s too dangerous!” Appreciative murmur rose and the man in the middle growled.

   “I will lead you to the goal. If you don’t follow me anymore I have to kill all of you.” The people backed down. Siegfried lifted a hand and Lancelot noticed that Robert was in their direct line of sight. The French gripped her sniper rifle closer and lifted it. One shot rang out and the man collapse before he could say anymore else.

Then Gold and Gunter started to shoot into the panicking crowd, joined by Jeanne, Steel, Silver and Galahad. Siegfried put one hand on Katharina’s arm, to stop her from joining right away. The enemy recovered from his first shock and organized themselves when Siegfried shot from their corner precisely into the crowd, killing two.

   “Move.” She hissed and the three women spread out, shooting at random while the fire from above never ceased. Lancelot found herself on the far right when two men came towards her. She killed them with ease, dodging a knife while she saw Katharina kill men with her bare hands. Rolling away, Lancelot shot those who came too close to her or the stairs, who were to her left.

Then dust fell from Roberts hiding place as the French fell down. If the pipes had broken or they had been hit, Lancelot couldn’t tell. But the tiny French woman landed and rolled forward without dropping her weapon or hurting herself. Siegfried sprinted over and covered her while she worked out a way to fight. All in all the fight slowly got to an end when the last capitulated. Lancelot sighed and watched how some of the British Kingsman handcuffed and lead them away.

   “Well done!” Katharina said and smiled as they waited for the other’s to come downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	19. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Head Round Table's last meeting

**XIIX**

**Farewell**

The Head Round Table had gathered for the last time. Merlin was present instead of Lancelot. She had taken a small injury during the fight was at the moment in the infirmary. The man sighed.

   “I know there are many questions, but the most important first.” He fiddled with a pen and Galahad noticed the absence of his notepad. “We were able to extract one chip, but only because we punctured a nerve that was connected to it.” Several inhales were audible and the agents shared a look. “Yes. There was a nerve that connected the chip to the brain. I don’t know how the hell that is possible, but the experts here are at the moment trying to figure it out.

“I would still appreciate if you would leave some of the Tech-Division Kingsmen here in order to work not only on the matter of the connection but also the chip itself. Athabasca, Fortuna and Katharina have agreed to stay here.” The three Kingsmen nodded and Merlin continued. “We will have yet to determine if there are more of these people. The security nets we have planned out over the last few days will be in place as planned and I expect high precaution from everyone of you.

“We cannot risk that there is a replacement, for we cannot truly tell if there aren’t any spies. I understand this as an order not to get into unnecessary risks and keep low whenever possible.” The man sighed. “Our situation might have even worsen, but I cannot really tell.”

   “I don’t think any would be able to do that Merlin.” Jeanne said calmly. “We appreciate the warning and will take it to heart.” The other man smiled and nodded at the French’s words. Everyone stayed quiet for the next few moments.

   “If there aren’t any other issues, I may declare this Head Round Table as over.” Arthur said and let his eyes trail over the people around him. Neither rose his voice, so the man stood. “Your planes will be prepared and ready to go.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Siegfried looked over her shoulder and waved weakly. Their plane was the first to leave. Gunter and Kriemhild were already in the plane and hadn’t had any problems bidding their farewell to the others. Siegfried had hugged the other Heads and there were worry lines on her face. But then she straightened and went inside. Bit by bit, the company grew fewer until only the four British and the three Tech-Division Kingsmen stood in the Hangar.

   “Well, it’s time to return to our work.” Merlin said and waved Athabasca, Fortuna and Katharina over. Lancelot left with them and only Arthur and Galahad remained. At some point the older sighed and put one arm around the other.

   “Let’s go home Eggsy.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The house was quiet when the two men entered, their dogs in their trail.

   “The little one is really excited.” Eggsy said. Yesterday the two had stayed in HQ, so it was the first time for the puppy to be home.

   “Yes. I do believe he will get used to all of this soon.” Harry smiled down on the English Setter puppy and went into the kitchen. The empty fridge stared back and him and he sighed.

   “Take out?” Eggsy asked over his shoulder, being on his tiptoes to look over his shoulder.

   “Mmh.” Fifteen minutes later, the two sat on their kitchen table and ate Chinese Take Out.

   “Eggsy?” Harry began.

   “Mh?” The younger looked up, his chopsticks hanging in mid air.

   “Would you like to move in?” The man looked at the adorable sight in front of him as he rushed his question out.

   “In like…mentor-protégé-way or … lovers?” Hesitating, Eggsy looked at the older man with wide eyes.

   “Lovers. Partners. Whatever.” Harry said, still not looking away. Eggsy gave him the most radiant smile on planet earth and dropped his chopsticks, rushing forward to pull Harry into a fierce kiss.

   “Yes. As lovers.” He whispered against his lips. Harry smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much Harry.” Eggsy closed his eyes. “So much.” He repeated.

   “I know. I love you just as much.” Harry replied. He drew circles at the back of Eggsy’s head. The two stood huddled together, Harry leaning  against the table for support and Eggsy with his face hidden in his chest.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Merlin was sleeping on the tiny couch in his office, when Arthur entered. The sleeping man was jerked awake and rolled off the piece of furniture and landed on his feet elegantly.

   “Good morning.” Arthur said, as he looked at the ruffled and tired Merlin, that just had risen to his full height.

   “Good Morning Arthur. What brings you here.” Merlin rubbed his hand over his bald head.

   “I wanted to speak to you about the process on the chips.”

   “Haven’t you read the reports Athabasca wrote?” Asked Merlin passive-aggressive.

   “Yes, but I did want to hear it from you.” The other man sat down on the couch and Merlin took his office chair, lips in a tight line.

   “Well fine. It seems as if we are making progress. The med team are at the moment at figuring out how the connection is made between the chip and the brain, but we all believe that there had to be a problem with something, because if not, the royals and personal friends of Valentine had these chips. They seem far safer than the one Eggsy took from Chester and they are by far more robust and complex.

“Whatever Valentine planned to do, it’s not really obvious from what we gathered. He seems to be some kind of mad man. And to be frank, I don’t want to know what kind of abnormal thoughts that man had. Anyway, Athabasca is at the moment at figuring out the data we have gotten from decoding some of the chip. On the other hand, we made quiet some progress on the connection to the sender. As everything else, it was made through satellite.” Arthur nodded slowly.

   “Very well. I gather that Athabasca, Katharina and Fortuna are a great help for you?” Merlin laughed.

   “Yes and Lancelot too. She seems to be into mechatronics and that kind of stuff. You should let her stay with Athabasca for a while. Just so she gets a little bit of specific knowledge.” The other man smiled at that.

   “Well, I see what I can do.” Arthur rose and walked to the door.

   “Harry.” Merlin said. “Is there something that bothers you?” The other man froze and turned halfway back.

   “No, not really.” Reaching into his pocket, the man smiled. He pulled the item out and flashed it to Merlin.

   “Oh you sly bastard, already?” But there was only laughter echoing through the hallway that answered Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	20. New experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will dump the rest of the chapters here tomorrow or today, idk. No one seems to care anyway.

******XX**

**New experiences**

Lancelot leaned over the chip with Athabasca. The two were in a heated discussion about the built of the chip, when Merlin cleared his throat.

   “We are well past bedtime ladies.” Glancing at the clock, Athabasca laughed.

   “Oh shit!” They said. Lancelot laughed too and shook her head.

   “God, we really should go.” She agreed as she grabbed her bag. “Do you want to eat something?” Lancelot asked Athabasca when Merlin released the door and walked into his own office to get his stuff.

   “If we find a shop open at that kind of hour. I mean is it usual that people crave food at one in the morning on a workday?”

   “I highly doubt that the Indian of my trust has closed if I knock.” They laughed at Lancelot’s words and nodded.

   “Fine, why not.” Together the two walked out of the room, locking it behind them and then over to the bullet train.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Sam smiled at they and Roxy sat down together on the woman’s table.

   “Your apartment is quite cool.” They said and shuffled with the food. “Okay, this is my first time of Indish Food, that’s not served by penguins. How to I do it?”

   “Eggsy taught me.” Roxy said and laughed. “You use either naan, that’s the bread, or your spoon or fork. For the more watery stuff I use the spoon and for meat the naan. And that’s pretty spicy, if you are into that.” She pointed at a small plastic bowl with what looked like meat.

   “Okay. That’s daal I guess.” They pointed at a bowl full of lenses. Roxy nodded as she took a sip of her mango lassi. The midnight dinner was a fairly noisy meal, both agents talking about their experience. Because Roxy had not seen that many, she shared some stories of the recruiting process. But Sam knew the best.

   “If you want to hear it.” They said. “It’s like really embarrassing.” Roxy laughed.

   “I want to know, because it is embarrassing.”

   “Okay. I was on that mission with Bedivere and the two of us were in a shit situation. Twenty guards or some more coming out way with a bazooka and some Kalashs. Merlin was shouting like mad on the coms and ordered us to retreat post haste. On that retreat we, well destroyed like half of the city we were in, I quite forgot the name. Whatever. When we then returned to the HQ, Merlin was like ‘I pulled out my hair because of you!’ and I, tired out and really pissed, said ‘Well, you didn’t have some in the first place’ and ever since that day, agents were forbidden to make fun of Merlin’s lack of hair.” Roxy squealed with laughter.

   “If I had known that, there is literally no one of the recruits that has not made fun of him.” Sam shook their head and emptied their glass. Calming down, Roxy leaned back with a sigh. “Well…”

   “I should go.” The woman sighed again and then nodded.

   “I guess. It was nice with you though.” Sam laughed lightly and shook their head.

   “Same here.” Then Roxy lead them to her door and watched them leave. She smiled to herself all the while.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy smiled and lay back on the small blanket. There was barely space for the two men and their dogs. Little Mr Cheese was rolled up next to Harry’s head, the older seemingly fast asleep. It was calming to be outside, though it was on the HQ property. The sun shone and it was fairly warm. Eggsy looked to his side, Harry’s profile illuminated by the sun so beautifully.

Smiling broadly, nearly smirking, Eggsy leaned over and brushed his lips against Harry’s cheek and the older popped an eye open. The smile on the younger’s face was mirrored on Harry’s. Eggsy felt a hand against his cheek and leaned into the touch, eyes never leaving the whiskey orbs in Harry’s face. The older sat up and Eggsy followed. Harry sighed and looked down on his hands.

   “Is there a problem?” Eggsy asked worriedly.

   “No. I just find it hard to find words when I am around you sometimes.” Harry looked up and Eggsy’s heart missed a beat or five. There was genuine love and adoration in the other man’s face and it made Eggsy yearn for him even more. He opened his mouth, but Harry rose his hand. “Please, give me at least a chance to say it half-way properly.” Shifting, the older took Eggsy’s hand. “Eggsy. I know we know each other only for a very short time and it’s all a bit rushed, but I feel so alive around you and I love you beyond anything.

“I said that I worried about the age gap and how the future will look like, both on the private and business side. But you are the most incredible person I have ever met and I do not want to lose you easily. So I wanted to ask, if you would spent the rest of your life, be it short or long, with me.” Eggsy’s mouth had dropped at these word and if not then, then the second Harry pulled out a ring boy with a simple silver ring in it. Swallowing the younger inhaled shivering and looked back into Harry’s eyes.

   “Why d’ya even ask?” He had tears in his eyes, when he threw himself on Harry. Strong arms wound around him and Eggsy hid his face in his lovers-no fiancés neck. “Oh Harry.” Whispering, the younger clutched to Harry and laughed.

   “I am so happy right now.” The older kissed Eggsy’s hair. “So damn happy.”

   “Shut it you sappy old man!” Both laughed and pulled away. “Come on, stick the damn ring on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


	21. Hell's Gonna Break Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final act is about to unveil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am utterly surprised to see that i have in fact some readers....Wow.   
> There are 3 more chapter to come. I must say that there are two endings to this story and if you want to i can make them separated chapters.

**XXI**

**Hell’s gonna break lose**

 

Arthur straightened his back when he entered Merlin’s office.

   “You wanted to speak with me?”

   “Yes.” The bald man turned and looked at him. “We found out how the chips work.” Arthur nodded slowly. “Some of Valentines satellites are equipped with some sort of a ultra sonar that functions as a transmitter for the messages. They are send to, and now it gets weird, the chip-holders in-body-phone.”

   “Excuse me?”

   “Yep.” Merlin hit some buttons and a picture of a man’s leg popped up. There was a squared bulb close to his crotch and a silver thing that looked not quite like a piercing. “You charge it there.” Arthur leaned in a examined the thing.

   “But if they have these in-body-phones, how could you get the message of the meeting in the empty warehouse?”

   “I connected the chip we had extracted with one of my computers, one of the self-built ones I made with Copper and Athabasca some time ago. Neither they nor me has an idea how it actually worked and if we are able to reproduce the effect, but it worked at least once.” Arthur nodded.

   “Any other news.”

   “Yes. There are two large bases, one in Canada and one in Poland. I have taken the liberty of contacting Erie and Siegfried to inform them.”

   “It is quite alright. I will send Athabasca home with Lancelot as a supporting agent. Katharina and Galahad will be send to Berlin and help Siegfried. Fortuna will return home alone. If you don’t need the anymore.”

   “No.” Merlin laughed lightly. “Lancelot has learned a lot with the three of them and I think the two of us can manage the rest.” Arthur nodded, then the door burst open and Lancelot stumbled in. Galahad was on her heels.

   “Is it true?” The woman stared at Arthur.

   “I tell you! It’s true.” Galahad whined and his panting pug collapsed by his feet. Mister Cheese trailed after them into the room.

   “What’s true?” Merlin asked bewildered. Galahad raised his hand.

   “That I am engaged with Arthur.” The ring glinted in the harsh light.

   “Yes, it’s true Lancelot.” Arthur put his arm around his fiancé’s shoulders. Lancelot gaped.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy closed his eyes when the woman sat down. Their pilot, Percival was walking in behind her.

   “Katharina, could you not do this?” The man asked when the other agent put her feet on the armchair across her.

   “Fine, as you wish Julian. I think you should return to your beloved cockpit. When you were in the loo there were some weird noises.” Julian sighed and walked past her.

   “You were lying to get him out of the way, didn’t you?” Eggsy asked, when he opened his eyes again.

   “Not really. Just because your ears are not nearly as good as mine, you mustn’t think I want to get rid of our dear Julian.”

   “His name’s Julian?”

   “Yeah, and before you ask, I won’t tell you mine. It’s a secret.” The woman winked.

   “A secret you say…” Eggsy leaned over and grinned.

   “Don’t try it.” Julian shouted from the front. “She’ll never tell you. Many have tried, but even Mar, Ferdinand, has failed.” Katharina grinned.

   “Listen to him. He knows what he’s talking about.” Eggsy frowned and shifted in his seat to look at the woman better.

   “How does a former mercenary come to join Kingsman? I’ve been wonderin’ all the time and…”

   “Well, you have to know that I was, before I became a mercenary, lost my eye, etc etc, I was at a private school in which the old Ferdinand was sent to investigate the weird deaths of students. He was my teacher and noticed my abilities regarding fighting, rational thinking in situations of stress and selflessness. We kept contact in a lose teacher-student way and we met sometimes.

“I then signed up a for training as bodyguard, but I was hired by a oil millionaire, who died under my protection. I was unable to leave the country, so I had to sign up as a mercenary with the American Army. When I lost my eye I returned to Spain with the help of some GI’s. I got a call not shortly after by my old teacher, asking me about my experience.

“When we then met, he was shocked to seem me in this state. He kept visiting me and some day, he came up to my door and said: ‘I have a job offer for you’. I trusted this man with my damn life, so I said yes. Needless to say I passed the recruiting process. And that’s my story.” Katharina picked up a glass of champagne.

   “Wow.” Eggsy stared at the woman, gaping a little.

   “We are about to land.” Julian shouted and Eggsy was ripped from his musings.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Lancelot shook Erie’s broad hand when she left the airplane. Sam was by her side and the three of them walked through the underground HQ.

   “How is Arthur?” Erie inquired.

   “Engaged.” Lancelot said, smiling with one corner of her mouth.

   “With whom?” Erie asked.

   “Galahad.” The man’s eyebrows rose and he burst into loud, echoing laughter. Athabasca smiled on the other side of the man and shook her head.

   “I knew there was something going on between them. Ontario owes me fifty.” Lancelot joined his laughter.

   “What are you laughing about?” Ontario popped her head out of one of the man doors, looking mildly pissed off.

   “Arthur is engaged to Galahad. You owe me!” Erie replied, a little more serious. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

   “Well, seems my gay-dar broke. But we have a job to do. Orders are to move out tomorrow morning, so I advise you all to return to your respective rooms and sleep. Especially Athabasca and Lancelot!”

   “Yes mum.” Athabasca said and moved out of the way of Ontario’s fist. “Come Lancelot I show you your room.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The room they are send to is cold, unaffectionate. But then Siegfried strolls in, her long hair over her shoulder.

   “Galahad, Katharina.” She nodded at them, looking exhausted. “Have a seat.” The two agents sit down. “I have orders from Merlin to destroy the Poland HQ. I will send the two of you and Kriemhild. Also I will accompany you.”

   “Isn’t that a too big risk Siegfried. You already fought in England and were on a mission there.” Gunter inquires, standing behind the two foreign agents.

   “I will go.” She said firmly. “Our agents are all over Germany, I can’t just call them back whenever I want to!” Gunter bowed his head.

   “When will we leave?” Katharina asked.

   “I would say in an hour if we can manage.” The blonde woman sighed. “I would say that this will be dangerous but manageable. There is a back-up team provided by the BND.”

   “Du kannst das nicht machen! Ich erlaube es nicht!” _You can’t do this, I wont allow it._ Gunter said loudly, stepping forward. Siegfried stared at him with angry eyes.

   “Ich glaube ich kann selber gut genug entscheiden was ich machen kann und was nicht! Hör auf mich zu bemuttern!” _I think I can decide for myself, what I can do and what I cant do! Stop mothering me!_ She hissed back.

   “Was passiert wenn du stirbst?” _What happens when you die?_ The man looked now desperate and worried.

   “Dann sterb ich halt!” _Then I am dead!_ The loud shout made Gunter step back. Siegfried’s eyes were blazing with anger. “Ich bin in der Lage auf mich selbst aufzupassen. Außerdem sollts du mir nicht wiedersprechen.” _I am capable to take care of myself. Also you are not supposed to tall back._ Her voice dropped at the last bit.

   “Ja.” _Yes._ Gunter lowered his head.

   “I am sorry, but t’was nothing. We will go and gather our weapons now. Percival is in the plane I suppose, ready for take off?” Siegfried looked at Galahad.

   “Yes. He talks with the Canadians at the moment I think.” The man rubbed his forehead. When the two were alone in the weaponry, he dared to ask Katharina about the fight between Siegfried and Gunter.

   “I didn’t understand everything, but Gunter worried for her and she told him to not question him.” The woman frowned. “I share his concerns. She is valuable to Kingsman. When she dies… hell’s gonna break lose I tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	22. Hell Breaks Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosions and shit!

**XXII**

**Hell breaks lose**

 

Siegfried existed the airplane as the first person. She nodded towards the officers expecting them and walked past them to the two cars waiting for them. When the four agents drove deeper into Poland, Siegfried got grumpier the minute. Galahad, sitting on the passenger seat, watched her from the side. Until Merlin contacted them, the air tasted foul between them.

   “You are close to you target.” The Scots man said. “Park the cars in the next five minutes. Then follow my instructions.”

   “Confirmed. Katharina, do you copy?”

   “Yes.” The woman replied over com. “Gunter tries at the moment to hack into their security to get a hold of their plans, but he is unsuccessful until now.”

   “Okay.” Siegfried looked into the mirror and suddenly turned sharply to the left. The car hoped over fallen trees and crushed branches under his tires. Then the woman killed the engine. Katharina stopped behind them. Kriemhild jumped out and opened the back, hauling the equipment out.

   “We will walk for about two minutes from here.” Siegfried said, when she hung the Nibelung Sword over her back. Kriemhild nodded and handed Galahad a large handgun with a silencer.

   “How do we get in?”

   “There is a small back door apparently. We will blow it up.” Siegfried checked her ammo and looked up. “Then we enter from the front door.” The other German hung a large back with explosives over her back.

   “Then we will take out everyone that crosses our path.” Kriemhild finished, her cold eyes glinting for a second at the thought.

   “Katharina, you will take the back, Galahad and Kriemhild the middle, I will go first. Clear.” The others nodded and Siegfried started to move.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Lancelot clung to Netilling as the two slid down the tip-line. The tall, blonde haired man laughed lightly as they went down, but Lancelot could not see the joy of the man.

   “You will arrive at the bottom shortly.” Athabasca said in Lancelot’s com and the woman braced for the impact on the ground. But instead she feels the floor coming up softly to her feet. Ontario and Nipigon were waiting already.

   “Okay. We split. Nipigon, Netilling, you two take out the guards while Lancelot and I will go in and deposit the explosives. Okay?”

   “Okay.” Netilling replies and the two men were off.

   “Good. Follow the path till the house. There is a small window about five feet from the corner of the house on the left. Open it and enter.” Athabasca says and the women move. Ontario’s steps are light and quick in the cold morning. Though Lancelot was exhausted, the adrenaline kept her upright and she moved quickly and quietly behind the Canadian. When the two women stopped in front of the house, the sun just dips over the horizon.

   “The perfect time for breaking and entering.” Ontario pull a small device out of her pocket and kneels in front of the window.

   “No movement sensors detect, continue.” Athabasca said and the woman leaned forward and placed the device against the window. It cut a clean circle and Ontario simply pulled the piece out of the window. Gun shots rose in the distance and there was cursing on the com.

   “Should we hurry?” Ontario asked, when she opened the window slowly and slipped her legs in.

   “Yes please.” Was the court reply and Ontario motioned the woman to hold her hands as she went in.

   “Release me.” Lancelot let go and heard the other’s feet hit the ground. “Now you.” Lancelot moved quickly and dropped in. She landed on her feet and saw a large, empty room.

   “Okay, where do we have to go?” Ontario dug into her small bag and pulled out a package of explosives.

   “We deposit explosives wherever we can.” She taped them into the corner and stood up again. “You have the remote?” Lancelot pulled it out and got a nod.

   “There are some guy down the hallway.” Athabasca said and the two women moved.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Galahad followed Sigfried on her heels. The distraction had worked, almost perfectly so. They took out nearly every guard, Merlin and Gunter warning them from time to time. Siegfried pushed the door to the main room of the manor open. Five men stood there, guns raised, waiting for them.

   “Hello.” A man in a large armchair said.

   “We’re not playing that game.” Siegfried said coldly and Kriemhild moved, taking out two when the man suddenly lifted his hand.

   “Remote detonator!” Katharina said and the German froze.

   “Der hat wohl den Arsch offen.” _A insult similar to ‘you’re completely bonkers’ but with ass in it._ “Nummer drei.” _Number three._ Kriemhild grinned and pulled their last package of explosives and threw them. Siegfried pulled the Nibelung Sword to her front and shot into the men before them, Galahad and Katharina shooting over her shoulder.

   “Run!” Kriemhild shouted and the three turned and ran, when Siegfried his the button of the remote. The loud growl echoed down the hallway, triggering the other exploives.

   “Scheiße.” Kriemhild shouted and looked over her shoulder while running. The Head of the German Kingsman behind her looked terrified.

   “Go.” She screamed. “Run as fast as you can.” Galahad looked back, seeing Siegfried pale when another explosion shook the house. “Go Eggsy.” She screamed at him, her own breath ragged as his. Then they were out and over the large garden. Guards came running towards them and Siegfried stopped to shoot at them. Then the rest of the explosives were triggered and everything went red hot.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Lancelot climbed out the same way she came in, Ontario helping her up.

   “Hurry.” Athabasca said. “Nipigon and Netilling are at the car.” The two women ran the same way back and climbed through a gap in the wall, hearing the shouts behind them.

   “When is it safe to detonate?” Lancelot shouted.

   “I will tell you.” Ontario said as she jumped over a small bush and ducked under branches. The car came closer as well as the shouts behind them. “NOW!” The Canadian bellowed. The impossibly loud crack split the morning air.

   “Holy shit.” Netilling said as the two women came closer. “You did some fine work there.”

   “Shut up and drive!” Ontario shot back and the car jumped forward in the next second. A screen slipped out in front of them.

   “Good job agents.” Erie said and nodded. “The Poland HQ was taken out too. Sadly as it seems, Siegfried was killed.” Lancelot’s tiny smile at their success fade and she flopped back into her seat. “There was an uncontrolled explosion and the blast threw her five feet back, snapping her spine. There is a tiny chance she will survive this, but only very tiny.” Ontario looked over at Lancelot.

   “Shit.” She said quietly and the rest of the journey home was made silently.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Galahad sat in the large office of Siegfried along with Kriemhild. Katharina was in the infirmary too, due to her burns. She had tried to help Siegfried when the flames reached her. Kriemhild looked shell-shocked and Galahad was sunken into his chair.

   “I warned her.” Gunter said. He stood in the door. “I should have forced her to stay here. It was too dangerous.”

   “Gunter, don’t make yourself responsible. She would have come, no matter what you would have done.” Galahad said and the redhaired man looked up.

   “But I feel responsible.” The man had tears in his eyes.

  “Stop crying Gunter!” Kriemhild shouted. “Crying won’t change the state she is in!” Then the woman stormed out.

   “What…”

   “Let her be.” Gunter said, whipping his face. “It’s her way of coping with this situation.” The man sat across Galahad into the armchair. “She’ll be fine.” Who he meant was unclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!   
> (Sorry for the cliffhanger)


	23. A Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, i was busy with looking at stuff and going places. But here is the chapter you all waited for! The marriage.

**XXIII**

**A marriage**

 

Eggsy inhaled and looked at Merlin. He was acting as his father, leading him to the altar.

   “I hope Harry won’t cry.” The Scotsman grumbled as the two walked up the small steps of the tiny church in the last corner of Wales. Eggsy was too nervous to reply and the doors were opened and everyone in the church rose. It was a Kingsman-only celebration along Eggsy’s mum and his sister. Harry looked at him from the other end of the aisle and smiled broadly. Merlin frowned a little when he saw the small tears in Mar’s eyes and the hand she had clutched to Aurora by her side.

Roxy was Eggsy’s ‘bridesmaid’ and stood there by his mother side. Daisy held her little flower basket by her side and squealed when she saw her brother, tugging at her mother’s skirt. Hannah, sitting in a wheelchair smiled down on the small girl, who climbed on her lap when she noticed the woman looking at her. Jörg by Hannah’s elbow had one hand on the woman’s shoulder and looked at Eggsy calmly.

And then they were at the end of the aisle, Eggsy petting his sister’s head gently before turning to Harry. The priest began and everyone sat back down. Harry and Eggsy only had eyes for one another. When they were asked to confirm their vows, both stumbled over the words, tears clinging to their eyelids. Michelle gave a little sob when Eggsy said his ‘I do’ and when they kissed, the entire church erupted with cheers.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Kath hugged the two of them with a smirking May looming by.

  “I knew the two would end up together, but so quickly…” The redhead nodded slowly and pulled Eggsy into a rip crushing hug.

   “May! Stop hurting them.” Hannah chided softly, Jörg behind her wheelchair.

   “Oh Hannah, I am so happy to see you alive.” May took her hand and the German laughed lightly.

   “Ohkraut vergoht net.” _This is Schwäbisch (Accent) and means ‘Weed doesn’t go away that easily’. In actual German it says: Unkraut vergeht nicht._

   “Truly spoken.” May laughed and Kath rolled her eyes at her. Aurora came over and nudged Jörg’s shoulder.

   “How is stuff going on at your place?” She asked casually and got a dirty look from Harry.

   “We are at my marriage, you are not supposed to talk about work for at least one minute.” Everyone around laughed and even Michelle smiled a bit, sitting by Mar’s side, who entertained Daisy with card tricks. Eggsy walked over and picked up the girl.

   “Mum are yeh fine?” Mar winked at him and walked off.

 “Sure luv. Why shouldn’t I?” Eggsy tickled Daisy affectionately. Michelle shook her head and stood up to stand by his side.

   “My son marries. Any other reason to not be happy and absolutely fine. I haven’t thought you’d marry so soon and a man, but well. Though a marriage with a gentleman spy and his highly trained friends sounds like something I might have dreamt. Especially that my son is too a highly trained gentleman spy.” Eggsy laughed.

   “Mum I love you.” Michelle’s face turned soft and her eyes welled up with tears.

   “I love you too little Egg.” She kissed his cheek and took Daisy out of his arms. “I think your husband needs you over there.” Eggsy turned seeing Harry looking fondly at him and his heart felt like it exploded. As he walked over, he felt light headed and when the man pulled him close, his happiness bubbled over and he laughed loudly. The other’s around rose their glasses and cheered loudly.

   “To Harry and Eggsy!” Everyone shouted and Eggsy hid his face in Harry’s neck as the older laughed loudly and rose his own glass.

   “I think we should go and eat something now!” The cheers where louder and everyone moved inside the small towards the large tent in the middle of the garden. When Eggsy and Harry where seated, Merlin and Roxy rose.

   “We have prepared something.” Mewls and shouts rose from the agents, loudest May, Hannah and Mar. The three sat together with Aurora and Kath on one table and had red cheeks, looking like they had the time of their life.

   “Please agents!” Roxy said sternly.

   “Eh, Merlin you should marry her, she’s got the same bossy voice like you!” Someone shouted and Roxy rolled her eyes simultaneously with Merlin.

   “I am not bossy, I am the boss.” Rosy shot back and here were even more shouts coming from the audience.

   “Watch out Harry, she’s after the Arthur position!”

   “Please.” Harry said and rose. “I know this is the first good news and nice celebration in a long time, but please, you are all gentlemen, so please behave accordingly.” The room quieted down. “Thank you. Merlin, Roxy.”

   “Well. As I said we have prepared something.” A beamer was turned on. “Pathetic I know, but it seems fitting.” Eggsy groaned.

   “No kid pics.”

   “Yes kid pics.” Roxy replied and shot Michelle a look who grinned back.

   “Harry hadn’t had that many, so we have to use this one.” Merlin tapped something into his notepad and a picture popped up. <http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ll34hzN7wC1qaqrjmo1_1280.jpg>

   “Oh Jesus, not this one, I look like a sulky teenager in that one.” Harry shouted, but Eggsy leaned forward eagerly.

   “Man, ever thought of become a model or an actor? You damn hot in that one!”

   “This picture was made during the recruiting process back then in the old days.” Merlin smirked, but soon had is calm expression back in place. “That was before the train test and I was already friends with Harry.” The next picture popped up. <http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l31a118om31qbidlso1_1280.jpg>

“After a nearly failed mission, the old Bors and Harry sit in a godsforsaken little town in the South of Italy. I was lucky to be there. The two went shortly to have a drink after that and my film was unfortunately already take up with important mission-related pictures. Sadly. Harry ran into the sea in underwear.” The agents burst out laughing and Eggsy looked at his husband.

   “You didn’t.” Now Harry grinned smugly and shrugged.

   “We were young and stupid back then.”

   “Anyway.” Merlin continued. “Oh and here we got Harry studying for one of the Kingsman recruiting tests: <http://www.firth.com/images/ac/tjudd_robe.jpg>.”

   “The suits for the recruits visibly haven improved over the years.” May chimed in and laughed along with the others.

   “Have some overly dramatic Harry Hart. I don’t know what he was thinking about when I took this picture. <http://www.more.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/slideshow_thickbox/Colin%20Firth%20in%20Lost%20Empires_Credit%20Acorn%20Media-005%5B1%5D.jpg>.”

   “Probably how to kill you in the best way.” Harry growled and Merlin shot him a look.

   “You wouldn’t dare Harry. You wouldn’t dare.” There was a twinkle in his eyes and the rest of the agents laughed loudly.

   “Show me more pictures of Harry!” Eggsy shouted loudly and Harry put one arm around his shoulder.

   “I can show you some other pictures if you want to. Those no one ever saw.” The younger man blushed at his husbands words and Merlin cleared his throat.

   “Well…you can come to that later.” He tapped around and the next photography popped up. “This was taken after I was named Merlin. <http://in1.ccio.co/k6/d1/U4/2035768456254665185zX2h1ubc.jpg>. Needless to say we went drinking after it. A lot and all night through. That night, I drank him under the table not once but twice.”

   “How is that possible?” Aurora asked. Merlin smiled at her and winked.

   “If you are a Scotsman, then it’s possible.”

   “Are you trying to hit on her?” Eggsy nudged Merlin over Harrys head and the hall erupted into laughter while the bald man gave the newly wed a look that would have killed him.

   “Hands off my husband.” Harry said playfully and laughed louder, pulling Eggsy even closer to himself.

   “Anyway.” Merlin fixed his glasses. “This is Harry with a very young Robert. <http://screenrant.com/wp-content/uploads/magic-moonlight-colin-firth-emma-stone.jpg>. He helped them out on a mission. This is in the gardens of the French HQ. I think one of the French agents took it. That summer I spent most of my time in the Tech-Lab.”

   “As if you have spent a summer in a different way ever.” The brown haired agent by his side took a sip of his champagne. Merlin glared at him. “What, it’s true.”

  “Eggsy I clearly a bad influence on you.”

   “An’ I am proud to be jus’ tha’!” The younger man said and grinned broadly.

   “These two should have never married.” Merlin muttered under his breath, but continued. “Here are some pictures with or made by May when the two were training together. <http://www.contactmusic.com/images/reviews2/magic-in-the-moonlight-fr-636-380.jpg>. Here they walked in the Kingsman gardens, I think I took this one…” Merlin looked at the picture, eyebrows arched.

   “No, it was someone else, you were busy that day.” May said. “Can’t recall who though.”

   “And this master piece: <http://www.firth.com/images/gen/premiere_1189sm.jpg>.”

   “Oh yeah I remember, I was drunk that night and we were both a little too tired after a mission and we took some badly lit pictures.” Harry laughed at the memory.

   “Jeez, was that the mission with the crocodile?”

   “Yes and the flying racoon.” Eggsy stared at the two. May laughed.

   “That’s a story for another day though. Now give us some Eggsy pics!” Roxy grinned mischievously at that.

   “Very well.”

 

There's a lovely picture made by maxkennedy24: [XX](http://maxkennedy24.tumblr.com/post/126511381537) I love their art style so much *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting! 
> 
> I am writing at the moment another Kingsman/Hartwin/Percilot fic, 'Of Wet Noses and Rabbit Ears' If you want to check it out, it's in my series 'Hartwin-trash'.


	24. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic. I thank all of you whohave read this! The ending is spilt in two. A has Major Character Death in it. B is overly fluffy.

**XXIV**

**Together forever**

 

   “Husband, behind you!” Eggsy shouted and Harry whipped around, shooting twice in the man’s chest.

   “Thank you husband!” He replied and together they ran down the corridor like some teenagers. Merlin huffed over the coms and Roxy giggled softly. The two men killed the last four attackers and entered the large room they were heading for.

   “The computers husband!” Harry said and threw Eggsy a USB stick.

   “Sure thing husband.” He winked and went to work, fingers flying over the keyboards. Then suddenly a clatter behind him.

   “Eggsy.”

   “Yes luv.”

   “We have a problem.” The younger turned around. Harry stood over a metal box and stared down on it. Walking over slowly, the younger felt anxiety gnaw on his insides. When he peeked inside, he shivered. He looked over to Harry, his face in worried creases.

   “This thing was made to lure us in.” Harry said and Merlin curse over the coms, falling into his strong Scottish accent along the way. Roxy rattled down some bomb defusing stuff, Harry cut her off. “Roxy, this is no use. There are about five boxes and I think in all are explosives with timers. If one goes up, all go up. We have three minutes, we won’t get out in time.” Eggsy reached over to grab his hand.

   “Harry, I’m sorry.” Merlin said over the coms. “I said it was a safe mission and now you are…”

   “Merlin, shut it!” Harry cut in. “I name you hereby Arthur and Roxy Merlin. I will turn off the coms now.” He looked over to Eggsy.

   “Rox, tell me mum…”

   “I will. I will. Love you.” Roxy said, her voice soft and heavy. “Now turn of you com.”

   “Yeah.” Eggsy said, eyes never leaving Harry’s. Both turned of their glasses the same second and then lurched forward to hug the other one. Harry brushed over Eggsy’s head, tears on his cheeks.

   “Eggsy, I love you so much, I am so sorry, I love you.” He whispered and Eggsy simply clung to his husband.

   “We had so few time.” He mumbled against the suit of the older man.

   “But at least we had some time. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Harry looked down on the boy. Eggsy glanced over to the timer.

   “Only a few seconds left.” He choked out.

   “No.” Harry said and leaned down. “Eternity.” And then he kissed his husband. The timer hit zero.

 

_From here there are two story lines. A is as sad as it gets, B is as happy as is gets. You can read both if you want or neither. I don’t care._

 

 

**A**

Roxy let her head drop on the table and sobbed loudly. Merlin stared at the mug on his table, took it and threw it against the wall, screaming his pain out. The signal vanished a second later.

   “They are dead.” Roxy sobbed out, slipping off her chair. “THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD.” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

   “I know.” Merlin whimpered, hiding his face in his elbow. “I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I FUCKING KNOW ROXY!” The door was pushed open. Julian looked inside.

   “Did something happen?” The agent asked, staring at the two crying people in the room.

   “They are dead!” Roxy sobbed out, pointing at the monitors. Julian’s went pale and slack. There was the initial denial in his eyes, then he accepted, bowing his head.

   “Assemble the Kingsmen. Call the other branches. I am Arthur.” Merlin said, voice broken, face pale and empty, posture bent forward. “Come on, go.” He waved his hand in weak dismissing. Roxy clutched her upper body and rocked herself softly. Merlin padded over and knelt by her side, pulling her against his chest.

   “They died together. It’s what they wanted to.” Roxy’s sobs only became more erratic. “We should tell Michelle and Daisy.”

   “Daisy.” Roxy spat out. “Her birthday is in a week and Eggsy…Eggsy got her…” The rest of her sentence was washed away by a flood of silent tears and Roxy clutched Merlin’s shoulders. The man simply held her.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

May leaned heavily on her cane, Kath supporting her. Hannah’s dead eyes stared into the distance. Aurora leaned on Mar as the two women cried softly. The day was fitting. A slow, wet rain going down and drowning out the sounds of the town around. Michelle clutched Daisy, a slim 10-year-old girl with large eyes, to her side. Merlin stood by the head of the grave, Roxy’s head on his shoulder.

Hannah lifted her hand to touch May’s and the two women held each other’s hands. Jörg leaned on the wheelchair handles and stared on his feet. No one spoke a word. It had been a quiet ceremony as loud as the marriage had been a loud affair. The priest didn’t speak much and neither of the few agents that manage to come had wanted to speak. Let alone Michelle. The mother’s knee’s buckled and she sank on the ground, hands in her hair, a loud wail rising from her throat.

Kath released May and went to kneel down beside the woman, holding her close as she cried loudly. Daisy clung to her mother and hid her face in the dark dress. Merlin put on hand on a nearby gravestone to hold up his weight and blinked the tears from his vision. He wanted to claw his heart out, his eyes out, everything, he hated himself so much. Roxy lifted her head and looked into the grave. She stumbled forward and would have thrown herself into the grave, if he hadn’t caught her. Hannah moved and looked at the people on the ground and a tear ran down her face.

 

_Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me_

_Tell me where did you sleep last night?_

_In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines_

_Will shiver the whole night through._

_My Daddy was a Railroad man_

_Killed a mile and a half from here_

_His head, was found, In a drivers wheel_

_His body was never found._

_In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines_

_Will shiver the whole night through._

_You've caused me to weep, you've caused me to mourn_

_You caused me to lose my home._

_Little girl, little girl, where'd you sleep last night?_

_Not even your mother knows._

_In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines_

_Will shiver when the cold winds blow._

 

 

**B**

Eggsy pushed the door open and stumbles over Mister Cheese.

   “Ah crap!” He hissed when he heard his daughter wake up next door.

   “Daddy!” She squealed and woke Harry in the process.

   “Sweety!” Eggsy exclaimed and picked the little one up. “How was your night?”

   “Paps bought Chinese and we watched ‘The Hunchback of Notre Dam’. And Mister Cheese got some letofters…” Carol clapped her little hand over her mouth.

   “You weren’t supposed to tell.” Harry chided softly, standing in the door, his greyed hair mess up on his head and sighed. “But Daddy would have noticed anyway, wouldn’t he?” Harry said and leaned over to kiss Eggsy.

   “I guess.” The younger sat the girl down. “Carol, you go to bed. I trust you brushed your teeth already?”

   “Yes Daddy.” The little one laughed and stomped up the stairs. The two men watched her disappear.

   “How are you?” Harry asked and pulled the other man close. Leaning his head against his husband’s chest, Eggsy sighed.

   “Quite alright. Jeanne D’Arc retired finally and the new one is a fairly nice bloke. Hannah called in and I chatted with her. Germany is getting better and better after the IS attack last year. We have finally got a way to crack the last few lines of defence and all will be over. Russia hasn’t moved since the massive threat from Swiss and I am damn grateful for it.

“Merlin has voiced that he too will retire soon and wants to pass on his legacy to Roxy. I haven’t found the time to talk to her, she just returned from Brazil and Percival has taken her to dinner tonight to celebrate the fifteenth year in the service. I was invited too, but I declined, I was too tired.” Eggsy looked up at Harry.

   “Being Arthur is hard I know darling.”

   “Yeah, but now you can look over Carol the house and I only have to worry for me getting killed. And to be honest, I am happy that you aren’t in the service anymore. You’ve served all your life, not let me take care of you.” Harry laughed lightly.

   “Have you heard anything from the others?”

   “Aurora is doing fine, the recruiting process for Artemis is nearly over and the newly found Greek branch is working nearly alone, with only slight help from Italy and Spain. I think we are doing well.”

   “It that isn’t something.” Harry led Eggsy finally into the kitchen.

   “Aren’t we supposed to go to bed?” The younger man asked.

   “If you want to, but I’d like to have a cuppa.” Harry rummaged through the cupboards. His wrinkled hands moved carefully and quickly for someone his age.

   “It’s been nearly fifteen years.” Eggsy mused and sat on the bar stool.

   “Yes.” The other man paused for a second and turned at Eggsy. “Fifteen years of marriage…”

   “And fifteen years since the two of thought we were about to die.” Harry’s smile faltered and he set the cup down.

   “Darling.” He put one arm around Eggsy’s waist. “That’s over and we survived. We were so lucky and we made the best of it. Look at our daughter!” The younger leaned against him.

   “Yes. We are indeed lucky.” He looked up to the older man and smiled broadly. Then Carol burst into the room, giggling uncontrollably, waving her favourite stuffed animal, a cow with the Name Whistletoe. Eggsy laughed loudly and picked the girl up, twirling her around, before carring her upstairs, thrown over his shoulder. The small house was filled with giggling and the barking of Mister Cheese. Harry smiled and shook his head at the two, following shortly, his tea forgotten on the counter top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time i thank you.  
> The last chapter are all my OCs if you want to know some more about them.


	25. OC's

Characters:

 

Guinevere (The Queen)                 British Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:               Handgun, Poison

Dog:                                      Too Many

Partner:                                Arthur (I guess)

Field:                                     None

 

 

**American Kingsman:**

**Based on Metal**

 

Steel (May)                                      American Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:                Cane, AI AS50 (sniper rifle)

Dog:                                      Captain Morgan (died)

Partner:                                Copper, Silver (later)

Field:                                      Mission Control and Executive Mission

Sort of my character

 

Copper (Andrew)                            American Kingsman – man

Weapon of choice:               Handgun

Dog:                                      Trevor

Partner:                                Steel, Silver (later)

Field:                                      Mission Control and Tech-Division

 

Silver (Kath)                                    MI5/American Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:               Knife, Handgun

Dog:                                     

Partner:                                Steel, Copper

Field:                                     Executive Mission

Inspired by my lovely beta, combefaerie

 

Gold (Jos)                                         American Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:               AK-47 (assault rifle)

Dog:                                      Ripper (died)

Partner:                                none

Field:                                      Head, Mission Control and Executive Mission

 

 

**German Kingsman:**

**Based on the Nibelung**

 

Siegfried (Hannah)                         German Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:               Handgun, Knife

Dog:                                      Geothe

Partner:                                Gunter

Field:                          Head, Mission Control and Executive Mission

She can also be considered as my character

 

Gunter (Jörg)                                               German Kingsman – man

Weapon of choice:                StG 44 (Sturmgewehr 44) (assault rifle)

Dog:                                      Petrus (died)

Partner:                                Siegfried

Field:                                      Executive Mission and Mission Control

Inspired by my dad

 

Kriemhild (Carolin)                        German Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:               Electric Bat

Dog:                                      Diana

Partner:                                None

Field:                                      Mission Control and Executive Mission

 

 

**Canadian Kingsman:**

**Based on Lakes**

 

Erie (Marcus)                                              Canadian Kingsman – man

Weapon of choice:                Handgun, C7 (assault rifle)

Dog:                                      Prince

Partner:                                Athabasca

Field:                                     Head and Mission Control

 

Athabasca (Sam)                             Canadian Kingsman – transwoman

Weapon of choice:               Knives

Dog:                                      Kaiser

Partner:                                Erie

Field:                                      Executive Mission and Tech-Division

 

Ontario (Nadja)                               Canadian Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:               Remington 870 (shotgun)

Dog:                                      Ivory(died)

Partner:                                none

Field:                                     Executive Mission

 

 

**Italian Kingsman:**

**Based on Roman Gods**

 

Jupiter           (Aurora)                              Italian Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:               Taser, Handgun

Dog:                                      Nissa (died)

Partner:                                Fortuna, Ares

Field:                                      Head, Mission Control and Executive Mission

 

Fortuna (Frederica)                       Italian Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:                Handgun, AI AS50

Dog:                                        Mussolini

Partner:                                 Jupiter, Ares

Field:                                      Tech-Division and Mission Control

 

Ares                                                   Italian Kingsman – man

Weapon of choice:                ARX160 (assault rifle)

Dog:                                        Felino (cat)

Partner:                                 Jupiter, Fortuna

Field:                                      Executive Mission

Inspired by the Ares from Rick Riordan’s books

 

 

**French Kingsman:**

**Based on Joan of Arc**

 

Jeanne D’Arc                                    French Kingsman – man

Weapon of choice:                Handguns

Dog:                                        Vengeance

Partner:                                 Robert

Field:                                      Head and Tech-Division

 

Robert de Baudricourt                    French Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:                AI AS50

Dog:                                        Coco

Partner:                                 Jeanne

Field:                                      Executive Mission

 

 

**Spanish Kingsman**

**Based on Ferdinand and Isabella**

 

Ferdinand (Mar)                             Spanish Kingsman – woman

Weapon of choice:                CEMTE Modelo C (assault rifle)

Dog:                                      Merino

Partner:                                Katharina

Field:                                      Head and Executive Mission

Inspired by my beloved Ocean/Mar

 

Isabella                                             Spanish Kingsman – man

Weapon of choice:               Knives

Dog:                                      Jasper

Partner:                                None

Field:                                     Mission Control

 

Katharina                                         Spanish Kingsman –woman

Weapon of choice                Handgun

Dog:                                      Gioan

Partner:                                Ferdinand

Field:                                      Executive Mission and Tech-Division

 

 

 

 

AI AS50:<http://world.guns.ru/userfiles/images/sniper/sn67/ai-as50-0.jpg>

Ak-47:[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-47#/media/File:АК-47.jpg](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-47#/media/File:%D0%90%D0%9A-47.jpg)

StG 44:[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/StG_44#/media/File:MP44_-_Tyskland_-_8x33mm_Kurz_-_Armémuseum.jpg](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/StG_44#/media/File:MP44_-_Tyskland_-_8x33mm_Kurz_-_Arm%C3%A9museum.jpg)

C7:<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_Canada_C7_rifle#/media/File:Danish_AR_M95.png>

Remington 870:<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_Model_870#/media/File:Flickr_-_%7ESteve_Z%7E_-_870.jpg>

ARX160: <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta_ARX_160#/media/File:Beretta_ARX-160,_Interpolitex_2012.jpg>

CEMTE Modelo C:<http://www.sturmgewehr.com/bhinton/CETME/CETME_ModelC.jpg>


End file.
